


Ignite My Heart

by TwinGames7



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action, Blind Ignis Scientia, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Dominant Ignis Scientia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Ignis Spoilers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Final Fantasy XV Comrades - Freeform, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kingsglaive - Freeform, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Light Angst, Mild Language, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Neck Kissing, Older Gladiolus Amicitia, Older Ignis Scientia, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Older Prompto Argentum, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 65,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinGames7/pseuds/TwinGames7
Summary: The gentle and romantic love story:You are part of the Kingsglaive and King Regis has asked you to accompany Noctis and his friends on their journey. The four men don't seem too happy about it, but maybe they'll learn to like you over time.This story is about Ignis. Keep your eyes open for my other fanfics about the other Chocobros. Also, I do not own any of this. All credit goes to Square Enix. for making such an incredible game.





	1. Before the Fall

"Your Highness!" Drautos, the captain of the Kingsglaive, calls out to Prince Noctis and his escorts while King Regis quickly walks down the front steps to his palace without us. 

This is the land of Eos, and King Regis and Prince Noctis rule the city of Insomnia and our country, Lucis. Today, the prince is going to Altissia, a foreign land, to marry the Oracle, Lady Lunafreya. While he's gone, King Regis will be here signing a peace treaty with Niflheim, the enemy of Lucis. Noctis and Lunafreya's marriage will be the symbol of this coming peace.

However, everyone who works for King Regis knows the truth. Niflheim does not want a ceasefire. They just want to attack the Citadel from within after the King lowers our cities defenses. Why the King would allow this to happen, no one knows. The Kingsglaive, an elite group of soldiers, have been preparing for this attack for weeks now. I am one of those elite soldiers.

Originally, I was assigned to help escort Lady Lunafreya to King Regis to obtain the Ring of the Lucii. Then I'd help her escape safely. However, the King started to feel paranoid. He knew the empire would be hunting Noct, so they reassigned me to escort the prince. Prince Noctis and his three Crownsguards are the only ones who don't know about any of this. They believe the ceasefire is real.

"Y/N" I snap out of my train of thought and see King Regis motioning his hand for me to come forward. I look over at my captain nervously. He nods his head and I walk towards his Majesty with my arms behind my back my head held high with confidence. I stop in front of the Prince, place my right hand over my heart and bow.

"Your Highness," I say as politely as possible. I straighten my back and see all four men look at me with mild confusion.

I had never actually met the Prince before and I had no idea who the others were. His Highness has spiky black hair and blue eyes. I see he's wearing a Crownsguards outfit: A long black jacket over a black t-shirt littered with mini skulls that wrapped round his collar and spilled down the left side of his shirt. He also has black cropped jeans and black boots. He has a black motorcycle glovelet on his left hand.

"This is Y/N L/N. I've asked her to go with you boys to Altissia," King Regis explains. All of them look even more confused and unhappy except one. A tall, handsome man with dirty blond hair and bright green eyes underneath a pair of glasses. His face was calm, serious, and so cool. He nods his head lightly as if to say, "Nice to meet you."

"Why?" Prince Noctis asks, "I think the four of us will be fine on our own."

"I just want to make sure you get there." says his father. He gives Noctis a serious look, probably hoping it will keep him from arguing. Noctis rolls his eyes. He seems unhappy with this arrangement. I try to stay as professional as possible.

"Don't worry, Your Highness. I will not get in your way." He does not respond. The bespectacled man from before motions his head for me to come with him and the other two towards the Regalia, a beautiful, jet black roofless car, while the King and his son continue to talk. I walk towards the vehicle with my hands still behind me.

"Hello." His voice catches me off guard. He has a very strong British accent that makes him seem even more mature than he already did. "I am Noctis' royal adviser, Ignis Scientia. I believe I caught your name is Y/N." He holds a gloved hand out to me. I look down to see they are driving gloves. They were black with white leather on the back side of his hands. All of his fingers were covered except his thumb, where the glove had cut off at the knuckle.

"Yes, nice to meet you, Ignis." I say as I reach out and shake his hand.

I try to quickly look him up and down without being too obvious. He wears a purple and black button up under a black leather suit jacket, black jeans, and dress shoes. When I looked back up at his face I noticed he looked even more handsome up close. His face was chiseled to perfection as if he were a statue. He seemed very attractive and smart, but not much of a fighter. I wonder if he can really hold his own.

He gives me a small smile as he lets go of my hand. He points out and introduces me to the other two men.

"That is Noctis' friend, Prompto Argentum." He points to a blonde, slender man playing on his phone in the passenger seat of the Regalia. His black knuckle gloves, black t-shirt and sleeveless jacket makes him look like a bit of a punk.

"And that is Noctis' royal shield, Gladiolus Amicitia, but you may call him Gladio." I look over to see an even taller man with a large build leaning on the hood of the car with his arms crossed. He was facing away from us and seemed deep in thought. He wears a black leather jacket with no shirt underneath. He had a small arm sleeve on his left wrist and one long bird tattoo stretched across his body and covered both his arms.

"Alright, let's get out of here." I turn to face Noctis walking up behind me looking rather annoyed by the situation. I open the left door of the back seat for him and I once again bow with my hand over my heart.

"Your Highness."

He grunts lightly, "Just call me Noct," he begins stepping in, "and drop that 'Your Highness' act. It's annoying." He steps into the car and closes the door himself. I feel heat rising to my cheeks in embarrassment for upsetting the prince.

"Pay him no mind," Ignis says as he gets in the driver seat. He glares slightly down at Noct, " He isn't normally like this." He sounds very disappointed by Noct's behavior.

"Hey, Glaive" Gladio's rough voice makes me jump a little, "you get in between me and Noct." I swallow the lump in my throat and hesitantly walk over to the right side of the vehicle. I'm normally very composed and fearless, but something about these guys makes me feel very intimidated and uncomfortable. I suppose I was expecting something... different?

I slide down to the middle seat and we head out. It's awkwardly silent for a long time until Gladio speaks up. I had expected him to start making small talk, but he just gets straight to the point.

"So, why would King Regis send a Glaive with us?" Gladio asks suspiciously. I knew the reason why but was authorized not to tell them. There's no doubt they'd stay here where it's not safe.

"I'm not sure." I lie and hope they won't notice the uneasiness in my voice. Noct scoffs.

"I guess Dad really doesn't trust me then. We're just going to Altissia."

"Yea. I don't think we really need a Glaive to come with us." Gladio concluded. I started feeling a bit uncomfortable. All of them seem to be unhappy with my presence.

"Don't be so rude," Ignis scolds, "she is only going to be with us for a short time." He turns his head to face me for a moment, "Our apologies, Y/N." He then quickly turns his head towards the road again. I appreciate the apology, but still feel somewhat offended by their reaction towards me.

"Oh no. It's fine. I get it." I assure sadly.

This wasn't going to work out at all.


	2. The Pauper Prince

I pull off the jacket of my Glaive uniform and throw it in the back seat in frustration. I'm sitting on the rear of the Regalia, pouring sweat from the sweltering heat beating down on the five of us. I place my elbows on my knees and try to wipe the sweat from my face. I had tried to be as polite as possible, since I had just met these guys, but right now I wasn't in the mood to be nice.

I sigh in annoyance and throw my arms down. "None of you thought to check the engine before we left?" I asked rudely.

"How were we supposed to know the car would break down?" Noct responded in an annoyed tone.

"It's your car. I figured you would have noticed something wrong with it before." We sat in silence for a moment as Gladio attempted to hitch us a ride. We were all covered in sweat since we all wore nothing but black clothes and drove in a pitch-black car.

After a few cars drove by without stopping Gladio gave up.

"I think we can forget about hitching our way there" he leaned against the vehicle in defeat, "Thought people were friendly outside the city."

Ignis is sitting in the driver's seat with his head and arms resting on the steering wheel. "You can only count so far on the kindness of strangers."

Gladio stretched out his arms and began walking towards the back of the Regalia. "Guess we're gonna have to push her all the way."

I hop off the car and walk over the the side of the Regalia facing away from the road. Prompto is there sprawled out on the paved road as if he were about to die of heat. I nudge his leg with my foot,  "Get up, Prompto."

"But I've already pushed myself to the brink of death," he gasped dramatically. I roll my eyes as Gladio tries getting Noctis and Prompto up himself. I had expected Prompto to be more of a young punk when I first saw him, but instead he's just a cowardly jokester. I guess it's not always such a bad thing, but I am not in a good mood at the moment.

I place my hands on the back of the car for a second and then quickly pull them away after feeling the hot metal burn my skin. I look down at my now red hands and suck in a breath through my teeth in pain until I am suddenly interrupted by that sweet accent.

"Y/N" Every time Ignis speaks I try to give 200% of my attention just so I can hear and savor every word.

I snap my head up at him, "Yes?"

"Why don't I push and you steer?" He began exiting the car and held the door open for me. I supposed it made more sense since he was wearing gloves and wouldn't be burned. However, I would feel bad if I didn't help.

I shake my head, "Oh no. You don't ne-" he holds up one hand to stop me.

"Please, I insist." The sun has been making every inch of my body burn, but I can still feel heat rising to my cheeks.

"O-okay thank you." I immediately look down at the pavement and walk quickly to the driver's seat. I do my best not to look at him as he closes the door for me after I get inside. I could hear Gladio whisper something to the others.

"Geez. For a Glaive she sure seems weak." This insult jabbed at the side of my brain.

Well sorry. Not my fault you guys are uncomfortable to be around. I thought. I close my eyes and take a deep breath to stay calm. I've been rude enough already.

All four of them began pushing the vehicle while I kept the car on the road. The whole way to Hammerhead all I could think about is how rude these guys have been to me. There was even something about Ignis that made me feel like he was unsure of me.

They all seemed so sure that after we reach Altissia they would never have to see me again, but I know we are going to be stuck together for weeks, maybe even months.

I should have told King Regis no. Then some other Glaive would be in my place dealing with their nonsense instead of me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we reached Hammerhead, we tried to relax and wait for Cid to come and take care of the Regalia. Cid was an old friend of King Regis, so his Majesty asked us to meet him in Hammerhead before heading to the boat in Galdin Quay. Now that the Regalia broke down we didn't have much of a choice anyway.

"Hey! Y'all kept the girl waitin'!" I turn toward the voice and find a young woman in a very skimpy mechanic outfit walking in our direction.

There's no way she fixes cars in that.

I just lay my head back and start ignoring the people around me. I sat there wishing I was anywhere but here with these guys. Although I am a tough and fearless elite soldier, I'm still human. I still have emotions, and these boys have made me feel every negative emotion possible. It hasn't even been a full 24 hours and I'm already unhappy.

"Roll her in while I'm still young!" Cid came out from the garage to look at the Regalia. I immediately exit the car so that I'm not in his way. After taking a look at it, Cid rudely asked us to roll the vehicle inside the garage so that he could fix it. Was everyone personally associated with the royal family like this? King Regis was always so kind though. After we got the vehicle in the garage, Cindy gave us a map of Lucis.

All of us began looking around the outpost until Prompto's words stopped me in my tracks, "What's a gil?" he asked.

I turn around to face them and put my hands on my hips, "Hold on a sec, you have money, don't you?" The look on their faces and their silence told me no. "How are we supposed to pay for the repair if we don't have any money?"

"Guess will just have to talk to Cindy!" Prompto said excitedly. I roll my eyes and follow the boys to Cindy.

"She ain't gonna be ready for a while. Y'all need somethin'?"

"We're strapped for cash," said Gladio, "anyway we could earn a little?"

"Oh, I get it. This must be what pawpaw meant when he said he was gonna teach you guys a lesson." Cindy then offered to pay for us as long as we took care of some pest that have been causing trouble around Hammerhead.

Maybe I could show these guys what I'm really made of. I didn't train all my life as a member of the Crownsguard and then became a Glaive just so someone could call me weak.

Cindy informed us that the pest causing trouble were Reapertails. They are giant scorpion like creatures. We head out into the vast desert in search of the monsters. After about an hour we found a group of Reapertails.

We all duck behind a rock and watch the scorpion like creatures.

"These must be the pests Cindy was talking about." Ignis whispered.

"Well go on, Glaive." Gladio challenged.

I look over at him, raising an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Show us what you’re made of," he said.

I sigh and observe my enemies closely. This is just child's play.

"Fine."

I reach out my hand to my side and summon a sword. I wait a while and then throw my weapon in the middle of the group of scorpions. In a fraction of a second, I am standing where I had thrown my blade. I could hear Prompto gasp in amazement and Gladio scoff behind me.

"She couldn't even aim for 'em?" That had been my intention. As the pest surround me I lift up my fist and pound it into the ground. A flurry of ice comes out and freezes every last scorpion solid.

"How the heck did you do that?!" Prompto yelled.

I turn to face the boys, "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You warped! And you cast magic! I thought only Noct and the King could do that."

I arch my eyebrow and look at him in disbelief "You mean to tell me you three are working to join the Kingsglaive and yet you don't know anything about being a Glaive?"

"Of course we knew Glaives can warp." Ignis assures.

"Prompto is the only one who doesn't." Gladio said as he ruffled the blond's hair. Prompto looked at the ground with a small amount of shame.

I sigh, "The King uses the Crystal that was given to Lucis so that Crownsguards and Glaives can sort of... 'borrow' his power. Crownsguards can only summon weapons, but Glaives can warp and use magic."

"So, I'll be able to warp too someday?!" He asks like an excited child, "Wait a sec, how come you don't use magic Noct? I've always seen you use magic flasks like us."

Noct shrugs, "I just choose not to."

"Why?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Guess I prefer to do things the hard way." He answered smuggly.

We continue to search the desert for more Reapertails, making sure to get rid of every single one. The others help me with the rest instead of watching me. I wanted to see just how good Ignis is in battle but was so preoccupied that I could only see the weapons they all choose to use. Ignis uses daggers and a polearm. Gladio uses a greatsword and shield. And Prompto uses guns and machines.

After a while Noct received a call on his cellphone.

"Hello?"

"..." I can just barely make out a womans voice, but I can't hear what exactly she's saying.

"Actually, we just finished."

"..."

"Old shack?" Noct looks around and stops when he spots a building in the distance. "Ah, got it. We'll take a look."

"Who was that?" I ask as he hangs up the phone.

"Cindy. Said she needs us to find some 'Dave' guy." I wonder when he had given her his number.

"He went missing?" Gladio asks with a worried tone. It seemed strange coming from him.

"Not 'missing'. Said he's held up in that shack." We all make our way to the old building. I wonder why Dave couldn't make it back to Hammerhead on his own. Maybe he was badly injured, or maybe all the Reapertails kept him from leaving.

When we get to the old wooden building it's empty. "Where could he be?" I asked.

"Let us search for clues." Ignis suggested. We look around for a while, but there's not much to see besides dust and old furniture. I look over at Noct and see him looking down at a piece of paper left on a table.

"What's that?" I asked walking towards him.

"Some kind of report. Something about a dangerous creature."

"Let's find Dave quickly then. Before that thing finds him first." We head outside and take a look at our surroundings wondering where Dave could be.

"Look," we follow Prompto's gaze and find an even smaller shack not far from where we are standing, "Maybe that's the shack Cindy meant."

I see something moving in front of the shack and move closer to get a better look at it. "There's a bunch of Sabertusks guarding it." The others stand by my side, watching the group of beasts.

"No problem. Let's do this." Prompto loads his gun and begins walking towards the enemy.

Ignis pulls him back by his shirt collar, "We should come up with a strategy first." We're all silent for a moment. I look over at Noct with his arms crossed.

"Why don't we use our warping ability together to catch them off guard," he looks at me as though trying to analyze me.

"And while they're distracted us three will finish the job," Gladio finishes.

I nod, "That's right"

"That sounds like an excellent plan, Y/N" Ignis' compliment makes my heart flutter. I've only just met him and I can't exactly say I've fallen for him or anything. But I can't deny that he's extremely good looking and that his accent and cool personality is heart stopping.

We all look over at Noctis, waiting for him to agree to the plan. He seems hesitant at first. He sighs, "Alright, let's do it."

We both summon our swords and wait for an opening. Once we're ready we both aim for the same enemy. Our double warp strike instantly kills the beast. The rest of them jump back in shock and then quickly surround us once they realize what's happening. Before they can pounce Noct and I point warp onto the shack. The Sabertusks circle around the building jumping every so often, hoping they can catch us and drag us down. Suddenly I see a magic flask flying towards them. There is a small explosion of flames. Some of them die in mere seconds while others roll around trying to put out the flames. The three boys then run in to finish off the remaining beasts.

"That wasn't so bad," Noct says as we hop back down, "I could get use to working with you." I didn't know how to respond. Maybe I was wrong about these guys.

"Who's out there?" Before I come up with a response the door of the shack opens behind us. A man slowly limps outside and leans against the doorway.

"You're Dave, right? Been looking for you." Gladio said.

Dave explains to us what happened. He tried to take down a dangerous animal out here, but then he sprained his ankle while being chased by that pack of Sabertusk and has been hiding in this shack.

"Y'all don't look much like hunters, but whaddaya say? Put that puppy to rest for me?"

"Sounds too dangerous to be let alone. Tell us where to go." Ignis answers.

Dave tells us where he last saw the monster and Noct immediately heads in the direction Dave specifies.

"Noct," Ignis calls, "It's getting dark out. It would be wise to rest up before we set out."

Noct thinks for a moment. I hadn't even realized the sun beginning to set. "Alright. Where will we stay?"

"Well, according to the map there should be a haven nearby." Ignis leads us to the campsite with the map. The boys talk about who will do what to help set camp. Of course, they don't include me.

"So," I said awkwardly attempting to slide into the conversation, "What do you guys want me to do?"

"Actually," Gladio answers, "before we set up I think we should train first."

Prompto whines, "Do we have to?"

"I just want to see the Glaive in action."

"First of all, stop calling me Glaive. It's Y/N. And didn't we already establish my skills earlier with those Reapertails?"

"That was child's play. You'd have more of a challenge fighting one of us. So, who will you train with, Y/N."

I put my hands on my hips and look at each boy carefully. When I reach Ignis I stop. I still hadn't really seen him fight, and now my curiosity was strong.

He smiles slightly, "Alright, give it your all."


	3. Hunter Becomes the Hunted

Before, I thought Ignis was too proper and gentlemanly to be a fighter, but now I regret ever thinking that. With my ability to warp and use magic I thought he wouldn't stand a chance against me. Now, here I was, holding up a magic barrier to protect myself from his attacks, barely able to keep it up long enough.

I can feel how strong he really is through the barrier. It was a strength I could have only expected from Gladio. Ignis does not mess around, that's for sure. The other three boys were standing off to the side, watching us. Noct and Prompto were placing bets on who would win, while Gladio was yelling in our ears like a coach.

I thought I could possibly wait this out until Ignis got tired, but although I can easily hear his heavy breathing, he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. He'd break me before he got too tired to fight.

I look around in a panic, trying to find a place to warp to. There is a large cliff behind me, but he's moving so fast that I probably won't warp in time. But if I'm going to win, I need to take the risk.

He lifts his arm up for another attack, but I quickly bring down my barrier and summon a sword to block him. Our blades clash and he attempts to over power me. I try as hard as I can to push him back, and finally I succeed in parrying his attack. As he stumbles back, I turn around and point warp on the side of the cliff as quickly as possible. I look down at all of them as I hang from my sword. The other three boys were cheering as Ignis stared up at me, expressionless. I try casting a fire spell, hoping that would at least weaken him a bit. However, he manages to dodge it just enough, so only a few flames catch him. He ignores it and attempts to throw both of his daggers at me, but I manage to block them with my magic barrier. The two blades fall to the ground and now he is almost defenseless. This is my chance. I need to make this time count. I take the opportunity to throw my sword down at his feet, not wanting to actually impale him. Once I am in front of him I swing at him as hard as can.

Everything happened in a flash. One second, I could taste victory. The next, Ignis was suddenly to my right and then I felt the pummel of his lance hit my back. I collapse onto the ground in pain. I unsummon my sword and just lie there on my stomach. I hear Ignis kneel down beside me. Then the sound of a shattering potion bottle rings in my ears followed by instant relief from the pain.

"I won't deny that you definitely have skill in battle, but you can still use more practice."

"Yea, yea..." I mumbled as I pull myself up in a sitting position. I am facing Ignis with one leg propped up and my arm resting on it.

He chuckled, "You sound exactly like Noct."

"Hey! I don't sound like that" Noct said defensively.

"Really?" Ignis stood up and turned to face Noct, "Would you like a turn?" He summons his daggers.

"Uh..." Noct backed away a little, looking nervously at the blades.

I feel a big hand pat me on the back. I look up to see Gladio, "You did good, kid. You may have lost, but I'm impressed by your level of skill."

"Thanks," I said, still a bit disappointed.

For the next hour we all took turns fighting each other. I stayed out on the side most of the time though. Ignis had taken a lot out of me.

Afterwards, I helped Gladio pitch the tent. Noct and Prompto set out camping chairs, and Ignis made some Garden Curry for dinner. His cooking was absolutely amazing. I don't think I'll ever taste anything half as good as this.

They talked about a bunch of different things around the glow of the fire that night. I contributed to some of the conversation, but I was still nervous to talk to or be around them.

As the night grew longer, sleep began to take over all of us. Prompto stretches and yawns in his chair.

"I think it's time we hit the hay." He said.

We all stand up from our chairs and after putting out the fire the four men start climbing into the one tent one by one. Ignis was about to be the last one in, but he looks back at me awkwardly standing by the burnt logs.

"Aren't you going to get inside?" He inquired, still holding open one or the tent flaps, "or would you rather sleep under the stars?"

"It's just..." I was quiet for a moment. Gladio pops his head out to say something.

"Come on. Quit being a wuss."

"I may be a tough Glaive in battle, but I'm still a woman thank you." He rolled his eyes and went back inside. Ignis let go of the tent flap and steps towards me.

"If it would make you feel more comfortable," he said quietly, "why don't you sleep in between me and the back of the tent?" I could feel my entire face burn red. I hope he can't see my face in the dark.

"How would that solve things?"

"I'm not as restless as the others." I consider this for a moment then nod my head slightly, "Then it's settled. Now, let's get some sleep, shall we?" I follow Ignis to the tent. He holds the flap open for me to get in first.

The other three boys were already laying peacefully inside. I quickly crawl to the back of the tent, trying hard not to disturb them. I notice that this is going to be a tight squeeze. I guess that makes sense. They weren't exactly planning to have a fifth person with them.

Ignis had been following behind me. I sit down, waiting for him so that we can figure this out.

"It's a bit of a squeeze, but I think we'll manage." He whispered.

Both of us lie down at once with our backs to each other. I can tell he's trying hard not to touch me for my comfort. However, it was kind of pointless to try.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked over his shoulder.

"I guess so," after that it was silent. I can't force myself to sleep, though. I just lie there waiting for sleep to take over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can feel myself being pulled out of my slumber. I'm still so tired, so I refuse to open my eyes. Everything was silent, and I can still feel Ignis' back against mine. I guess I'm the first one up. After several minutes of attempting to go back to sleep I finally decide to open my eyes. I can see small light illuminating the tent walls.

I sit up and see that I'm right. Everyone is still asleep. I look down at Ignis and smile. He looks so peaceful and relaxed. It's different from how he usually looked when he was awake. In fact, all of them look very peaceful.

As much as I would love to stay and watch them all, its just too cramped in here. I crawl outside and feel a cool morning breeze hit the skin on my face. I make sure to be quick as to avoid awaking all of them.

The sun is still rising, so I sit at the edge of the rocky haven and watch all the beautiful colors in the sky. As I stare out into the horizon, I become lost in thought. I wonder what's happening in Insomnia. I really hope everyone will be able to make it out alive, especially King Regis.

Half way through the beautiful show in front of me I hear the tent unzip. I look over my shoulder and see a groggy, bespectacled man crawl out. He zips the tent back up and walks towards me.

"Good morning, Y/N" he greets in a sleepy voice as he sits down next to me, "you're up early. What are you doing out here?"

"Just watching the sun rise." I responded.

He smiles, "It truly is an amazing view." We sit quietly watching the sun rise together. I thought it would be awkward at first, but I feel comfortable with him. I wonder if he feels the same.

"I didn't expect you to be up before me." He said, breaking the silence between us, "I've always been the first to wake up in our little group."

I chuckle in response, "How much longer will they be asleep?"

"Until I've finished breakfast and force them up." I giggle, which makes him smile. It's so nice to see him do that.

"I'll cook soon. For now, I'd like to enjoy the view."

"Do you always watch the sun rise first thing in the morning?" I asked.

He looks thoughtful for a moment, "Actually, this is the first time I have."

We sit in silence for the rest of our private show. Although I feel comfortable, I also feel nervous, but in a good way. I had watched the sun rise multiple times in my life, but the colors were never as beautiful as they are today. An absolute perfect mixture of pink, orange, and yellow.

Once the sky has turned blue and the breeze has disappeared Ignis stands up, "I suppose I'll start breakfast now." He walks over to the small table he had set up the night before. He pulls open a black note book and reads through it carefully. He is completely serious again, which I don't like. I stand up and walk over to him.

"Would you like me to help?" I asked shyly. He looks up from his notebook slightly shocked, but happy.

"Thank you. That would be lovely."

I smile, "So, what are we making?"

"I was considering preparing a warm Fluffy Chiffon Cake. It's one of my favorite dishes."

I stop for a moment, "That's actually my favorite too." He looks at me with an expression I can't define and closes his book.

"It's settled then."

I'm not much of a cook, but he was very patient with me. As we were about finished he left to wake up the rest of the boys. It took him a while, but eventually they all came out ready for breakfast. I begin serving them but had made a small mess in the process.

"Sorry if I kind of got in your way, Ignis" I apologized.

"No need to apologize. I just appreciate the help today."

"Whoa," Prompto said.

"What is it? Breakfast not good?" I asked.

"No. Ignis isn't upset." He responded. I raise an eyebrow.

"Since when are you so patient with people, Iggy." It's the first time I've heard them call him that. It's such a cute nickname.

"What she lacks she makes up with politeness. Quite frankly she is more polite then any of you ever will be."

"Ouch, Specs. That stings," Gladio said.

"You can be cruel with your words sometimes," Prompto chimed in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After cleaning up camp we went in search of the dangerous animal Dave had mentioned yesterday. We fought a few more enemies along the way, and we all worked together more than we had before. I guess I really proved my worth to them when I fought Ignis.

Eventually, we found a large Dualhorn like creature, but it looked a lot more aggressive. It was tough at first, but we took it down. Not long after that, Cindy called to tell us the Regalia was fixed.

We quickly made our way back to Hammerhead. Prompto seemed the most excited about seeing Cindy again.

When we got back, we saw she had done more than just fixed the car. She had polished the whole thing to perfection. She said Dave got back last night and his ankle would be just fine. We thanked her for the trouble and then got ready to head for Galdin Quay. The others were excited to get to Altissia, but I remembered what King Regis had told me before yesterday.

I wonder what will really happen there. Would Noct still marry Lady Lunafreya? Would the empire come and execute Noct and the rest of us? And what if they found out that I know the truth of the ceasefire? Would they still accept me?


	4. The Errand Prince

"Hey, I see the sea!" Prompto yells. As we drive down the twisted road we marvel at the beautiful view of the ocean.

"I 'sea' it, too!" Noct says. As we continue to drive a small gazebo like structure comes into view.

"That's Galdin Quay" Ignis informs.

"Kinda wanna go for a dip" Gladio says as he stands up in the Regalia for a better look.

As I gaze upon Galdin I see something strange in the distance. It looks like two enormous horns poking out of the water in the distance.

"What's that behind it?" I ask.

"That a big mountain?" Noct pitches in.

Ignis answers in a dull tone, as if to show how much smarter he is, "No, it's an island."

Prompto looks back at Noct and I, "Nobody goes to Galdin for an island," he says, "they go to kick back and get messages."

"And savor the sea food," Ignis adds, "it's famously delicious."

Once we reach the parking lot and get out of the car, Prompto starts running around to take photos. Gladio, Prompto, and Noct really wanted to just hang out and relax for a bit, but Ignis said there was no time.

We all walked along the dock towards the restaurant and hotel that sits on the water. There should be a boat in the back that will take us to Altissia.

Once we reach the restaurant an employee greets us, "Welcome to Galdin Quay!" We all stop in our tracks to see a very strange man walking towards us. He looks like he's in a very large, dark robe with many layers underneath. He wears a hat of a similar color on top of his dark reddish-purple locks.

"I'm afraid your out of luck" he said in a quiet and ominous voice.

"Are we?" Noct responded snobbishly. For a second, he really sounded like a stuck-up prince. The man looked back and gestured to where the boats should be.

"The boats bring you here..."

"And?" I ask crossing my arms. How did he even know we were here for the boats?

"Well, they'll not take you forth."

"So, what's your story?" Gladio asks.

"I'm an impatient traveler," the man said as he walked right through us, "ready to turn ship." He stopped and stood there, "the ceasefire getting us nowhere," he looked down at the palm of his hand. He seemed creepy and suspicious, and he looks like he never stopped smiling a devilish grin.

He then suddenly turned to flick a silver coin at Noct's face. Gladio managed to catch it just in time, and laid out his palm for all of us to see.

"What's this? Some kind of souvenir?" He asked.

"Consider it your allowance" the man answered.

Gladio seemed fed up with him. He walked closer, sizing him up, "Oh yea? And who's allowing us?"

The man threw up his arms slightly. He seemed unfazed by Gladio, "A man of no consequence." We watched as he walked towards the beach, never looking back at us.

"Well that was weird." I said.

"Whatever, let's just pretend that didn't happen." Noct said, still pretty weirded out.

"You think he was serious about the port closing?" Prompto asked.

Ignis started heading for the docks, "I'm skeptical, but I won't discount the possibility."

When we reached the docks, it was empty.

"Aw man. Not a ship in sight. What gives?" Prompto said in a disappointed tone. I looked back at Ignis to see him reading what appeared to be a port schedule painted on a big wooden board. There were no boat schedules, however, just the words "OUT OF ORDER" printed in bold.

"'Out of order' indeed." He said.

"According to my sources, the empire giving strict orders not to let any vessels leave the docks of Altissia." We all look down to see a skinny man sitting on a bench next to us. "Real shame if you were late to your own wedding- right, Prince Noctis?" He said proudly, as if he figured out some huge secret, "Name's Dino, by the way. Pleasure."

He continued by explaining he was a reporter, and that he would expose Noct unless we did what he asked. We were all reluctant at first. We hadn't exactly tried to keep our identities a secret but being exposed by the press would cause problems.

He marked a location on the map, not far from Galdin, and requested that we find a red gemstone somewhere in that area.

"And why should we do this for you?" I asked, the others looked slightly worried that I would accidentally anger him, "Sure, being exposed would be bad, but do you really think we'll do this for a stranger without compensation?"

"I figured you'd say something like that. Do this and I'll get you a ship," he said, "don't though, and the papers will run ya outta town, capice?" We walked back to the parking lot so we can grab it and leave as soon as possible.

When we got close to the area, the road was at the bottom of a mini canyon. We could see a ramp like structure leading from the road to the top of the cliff like rocks.

"Do we have to walk?" Prompto whined as we got out of the car.

"You see a better way?" Gladio asked.

We climbed up and walked towards the location on our map. We began walking through a small alcove when Prompto frozen in horror.

"Oh. Em. Gee," we looked to see a giant black bird sleeping in front of us. Ignis motioned all of us to crouch and keep quiet. He watched the bird carefully then motioned us to follow him. 

Prompto began to panic, "We're supposed to get near that thing?!" He whispered.

"Pipe down before you wake up" Gladio demanded through his teeth. We slowly crawled around the bird to the other side of it. We found a large rock with the gemstones trapped inside.

"How the heck are we supposed do this?" I whispered. Noct searched the large chunk of rock and found a loose gemstone.

"Got it" we made our way back carefully, but half way through the large bird began to move. We all frozen and stared up at it in disbelief. The creature stood up and spread out its wings, ready to charge.

"Look out!" I heard a British voice yell out before suddenly being pushed onto my side. I hit my head hard on a rock upon impact. I couldn't see much, but I felt a strong weight pressed against me as the bird charged and then flew away.

After the weight on me got lighter I sat up to see Ignis crouched in front of me with worry in his eyes. He held up his hand and gently pressed a finger against the side of my forehead. I winced at the sudden stinging pain. When he pulled his hand away I could see a red substance on his thumb.

"Forgive me," he apologized softly, "I didn't mean to hurt you." My heart began to flutter as he came closer to inspect my wound. The others surrounded us to look at my wound. This made me feel more flustered.

"I-I'm fine. Don't apologize." I attempt to push is hand away, but he just grabs me with his other hand.

"Nonsense. I should have been more careful." I begrudgingly drop my hand and try to look away from him as best I can, hoping he doesn't notice my strange behavior. After a while he stood up and held his hand out to me, "Can you walk?" Although I did feel slightly dizzy I could walk on my own just fine. I nodded and grabbed his hand, "You'll be fine until we get to our boat. I'll dress your wound for you then."

We quickly climbed back down to the Regalia and made our way back to Dino. When we gave him the stone he claimed to be an amateur jeweler as well, and he needed this gemstone as soon as possible. Blackmailing us was all he could do to get it.

Although he had promised us a ship, it wouldn't be arriving until tomorrow morning, so we thought we would just relax here for the rest of the day. Noct, Prompto, and Gladio decided they wanted to go swimming first.

"Iggy. Y/N. Aren't you coming?" Prompto asked.

"I'm not particularly fond of wondering around in public in nothing but a pair of swim trunks." Ignis answered. It's too bad. That would have been fun to see. "Besides, I need to fix Y/N wound. We'll get the hotel and meet you later." After parting ways, we made our way to the hotel.

"Am I safe in assuming you'd like separate rooms?" He asked. I nodded and he went to pay for two rooms. One for me and one for the four of them.

We entered a room with one bed. I sat down on the end of the bed as he pulled out a first aid kit on the desk. I felt somewhat nervous being alone in here with him. He brought out a rag and rubbing alcohol and I instantly knew this was going to suck. He held my chin with one hand and the wet rag in the other.

"This may sting a bit." He warned. He pressed the cloth to my head and I winced at the pain immediately. I tried to pull my head away, but he held me in place. He gently dabbed my head with the cloth for a while and then began whipping the side of my cheek. I guess the blood had run down my face on the way here. He then held a dry section of the cloth to my wound to let the blood clot.

"Thank you," I said quietly, "for tackling me out of the way." 

He smiled, "If only I hadn't hurt you in the process."

"You don't need to feel bad. Better that than letting me get taken as bird food." I joked.

His smile grew, "That may be true, but I still must apologize. Please, accept it." I was quiet for a moment. I didn't want him to apologize for saving me, but it seemed like he would never stop unless I accepted.

"Alright," I sighed. After the bleeding stopped Ignis put a band aid over the gash and then began cleaning up.

"Thanks," I said referring to his help just now.

"It was no trouble," he finished putting away the first aid then turned to me. "Now, would you like to go look for the others with me?"

"Sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up the next morning to the alarm Ignis had set on my alarm clock. I could barely get any rest last night. All I could do was worry about the ceasefire, which was scheduled for the night before. The war may be well over now and I hope Insomnia won. I quickly got dressed and went through the door that joined our two rooms. The boys looked at me without saying anything, probably too tired to talk. Everyone was awake and here except Ignis.

"Iggy?" I asked.

"Should be back any minute." Gladio answered. As he finished his sentence, Ignis entered the room with a look of sorrow on his face.

I choked. No one else knew why he looked so sullen, but I did. There was nothing else it could be. He stared at Noct for a while, probably trying to find the right words.

"What's that look for?" He asked. Ignis sighed and weakly handed a newspaper to Gladio.

"It's in all the papers," he said glumly as he dropped his hand to his side.

"What is it?" Noct asked sounding more concerned. The silence lasted an eternity. I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I wanted to hear that Insomnia won. But the next words that would leave Prompto's mouth as he read over Gladio's shoulder would fill me with despair and regret.

"Insomnia... Falls"


	5. Ill Tidings

"This your idea of a joke?" Noct yelled.

"I need you to calm down so I can explain." Ignis said. Noct stomp towards him, getting up in his face.

"I'm as calm as I'm gonna get!"

Ignis sighed, "There was an attack. The imperial army has taken the Crown City."

I turned away from all of them and looked out the glass wall that overlooked the ocean. I didn't want to see any of their faces right now. My lungs began to constrict the longer I held in my breath. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't breathe. My mind was full of questions. Did the King make it out alive? Did he escape in time? What good is a Glaive without a King to protect?

Gladio began reading the article which claimed that the King did not survive. I didn't want to believe that though. Maybe Niflheim just wants everyone to think he's dead. I already knew Lunafreya would be in Insomnia, since I was originally going to be the one to help her escape after she got the Ring from King Regis. Maybe whoever took my place helped him escape too. Noct just couldn't understand what was happening. In the time I've spent with him I realized he really wanted to marry Luna. He didn't really show it, but it was obvious how thrilled he was about the ceasefire. But now that was all crumbling before his very eyes.

"We had no way of knowing," Ignis said, but he was wrong. They did have a way of knowing. If I had just said something, anything, maybe we all could have done something. The silence in the room felt deadly. I continued to look out the window, wanting to disappear before they could ask me anything.

"Y/N," Ignis' voice made my body run cold. I did not look back at him or respond. When he realized I would not speak he continued, "did you know anything about this?" I was still frozen in place. The words would not get past the lump in my throat and my eyes began to burn. I forced out a shaky breath and slowly turned around. I looked at each of their faces starving down on my intensely.

My voice trembled as I spoke, "Y-yes... I did," They all looked shocked and angry. Noct stood up and walked towards me.

"You... Why didn't say anything?!" He yelled.

My jaw fell slightly, "Noct, I" I stopped and sighed. What could I possibly say? What could possibly make this all okay again? I decided to just tell them everything that King Regis told me, "The ceasefire was a lie. Niflheim used it as a pretense so that they could attack the Citadel from the inside. His Majesty already knew, right away, but he didn't want to just sit around and do nothing. He did not send you four out to Altissia so that Noct could marry Lady Lunafreya. He wanted Noct to escape days before the signing and stay safe." It was quiet. None of them knew what to say.

Noct backed away from me. His head shook slightly as if to deny what he heard, "Why?" Noct whimpered, "Why did he lie to me?"

I too a deep breath and continued, "He knew you wouldn't leave his side if he told you."

Gladio sighed, "Well then. What are we supposed to do?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "He didn't say. All he told me was that he was becoming more and more afraid of Noctis' safety. He knew the imperial army would come looking for you all, so he wanted to send another Crownsguard with you guys. However, they were all assigned to escort civilians out of Insomnia. The King felt that the safety of his people was more important than his own, so... he asked Captain Drautos to choose one of the best in the Kingsglaive to accompany you all."

No one said a word. I turned back and looked far beyond the ocean. I knew I would have to tell them eventually, but I knew it would be hard for them to understand. I then heard Gladio speak up, "What else do we know?" I assumed he was referring to everyone now. I shook my head slightly to signify that I was finished. "Well, let's go back and see how bad the damage is." We all faced Gladio, unsure of what to say.

"It might not be safe for us there," Ignis warned.

"Well it might not be safe for us here," Prompto countered. We all looked at Noct.

"Turn back?" Gladio asked. 

He hesitated, "Yea."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Up ahead!" Prompto yelled. Ignis slammed the brakes just in time. The road to Insomnia was blocked by cars and Imperial Soldiers.

"Looks like they've set up an inspection point," Ignis said.

"If the road ahead's blocked then we'll find another way," Gladio said. Ignis looked around and saw a hidden dirt path leading to the side of the gate.  
We drove for a while until the road ended. We stepped out in to the rain and we hadn't walked long before finding a group of soldiers blocking our path.

"It's the Magitek Infantry," Ignis explained as we hid behind a pile of building blocks.

"The robots?" Gladio asked.

"Mass produced, humanoid weapons of warfare to be more precise."

"Doesn't look like they'll be signing that peace treaty." Prompto commented. Noctis' face was filled with anger. He summoned his blade and stared at the robots carefully.

"You wanna take 'em out?" Gladio asked.

"Oh yea. Those scrapheaps will wish they had a peace treaty to protect them!"

I summoned a polearm and we all ran in to attack. After taking out of the robots I turned to see one with a large axe running towards me, ready to swing. I held out my hands to use my magic barrier, but nothing happened.

"Wha-" I looked down at my hands and then tried again and again to use my magic. Nothing, "My magic. It's not working!" The soldier was in front of me now, lifting up its weapon to bring it down on my head. I flinched and waited for impact. When nothing came I looked up to see Ignis had thrown a dagger through its head. That had been the last one for now.

"What do you mean your magic isn't working?" Gladio asked.

"I-I don't know. I tried to use a barrier, but it wouldn't work." I began trying to use my magic again. I tried fire spells, healing spells, barriers, but nothing worked.

"Could it be the King-" Ignis started. There were tears in my eyes from the frustration and sadness overwhelming me.

"No!" I yelled. Ignis looked taken aback by my outburst, "I refuse to believe the King is dead!" I don't care if it makes sense. The King is still alive in my heart. We continued onward, fighting through robots on the way. I had no choice but to use my regular attacks and try to dodge on my own. It wasn't so bad, although I had been so used to using barriers. Once we reached a vantage point over looking Insomnia we could see small clouds of smoke just barely disappearing from last night's attack. We all stared in disbelief as Prompto pulled up a radio broadcast on his phone. The news pronounced King Regis, Lady Lunafreya, and Prince Noctis dead. Noct then pulled out his phone to call Cor, the best in the Crownsguard.

"H-Hello? Cor?"

"..."

"The hell's going on?" He asked, trembling.

"..."

"Outside the city. With no way back in."

"..."

"Makes sense?" Noct clenched his fist and began yelling, "Are you serious? What about any of this makes sense?! The news just told me I'm dead! Along with my father and Luna!"

"..."

Noctis scoffed.

"..."

He now looked back at the city in shock. He looked like he was choking.

"..."

There was a long silence. All of us were watching him now, "Right." Noct hung up the phone and stared at his beloved city. When the silence became unbearable Ignis spoke.

"What did the marshal... have to say?"

Noct tried to force the words to come out, "Said he'd be in Hammerhead," Then Gladio asked the question that I have been asking myself this whole time. A question I knew Cor would have an answer to.

"And the King?"

Noctis' never ending silence answered our question.


	6. The Power of Kings

There is a legend that a magic Crystal was brought down to the Lucian family by a star. One day our star would be shrouded in darkness and the one True King, anointed by the Crystal, would need to obtain the power of king's past, the stone of the Six, and the Ring of the Lucii in order to banish the darkness. The King would be more powerful than any god and he would have the power to bring peace to Eos. Noctis was anointed as the one True King when he was young. Now Niflheim wanted to steal and use the power of the Crystal themselves, and that's exactly what they did. However, the ring had yet to be found.

It had been a long day. We met some of the Crownsguard who survived the attack, found out Gladio's sister was alive and headed to safety, and we searched two royal tombs so that Noctis could obtain the power of his forebearers. Afterwards, Cor informed us that Niflheim blockaded the only way to Duscae, which would keep us from finding the rest of the royal tombs. It was too late in the night to deal with it now, so we found a haven and set up camp. Three of the boys sat around the fire in silence, sorrow, and anger while Ignis read is notebook. As he began taking out ingredients I decided to finally speak for the first time since this morning.

"Don't make any for me. I'm not hungry." He said nothing, only looked at me. His expression was hard to read.

I walked to the farthest edge of the haven and sat down, watching a group of Sabertusks playing in the far distance. Maybe if I went in completely unprepared this would all be over. I wonder, would the others even come save me if I did that right now? Or would they leave me to die. I had nothing left. No family. No King. No home. No nothing. I didn't have the power of Kings to help me fight anymore. I sat there limply, now just staring into empty space. My eyes burned with tears. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I held in a breath to keep quiet as tears rolled down my cheeks. I didn't want the others to hear me. The salty water streaming down my face being dried by the cold breeze caused my face to feel like it was on fire. Every so often a quiet sob escaped my lips and my shoulders would shake violently.

"Y/N," I heard Ignis walking towards me. Normally I would have instantly hid my tears, but after crying and feeling hopeless for what felt like hours, I didn't care anymore, "It's time for bed, let's-" he stopped.

I waited for a moment before taking in a deep breath, "Just go without me," I choked, "I'm not tired." I could feel my lips trembling.

Ignis sighed and sat next to me, "What's troubling you, Y/N" for a moment I considered telling him, but I just shook my head, "You wouldn't be crying if it were nothing." I looked into the distance to find that the Sabertusks had gone to sleep. We were silent for a long time. I had hoped that maybe he'd give up and leave, but he stayed by my side.

Finally, I gave in, "I have nothing left. Nothing left to fight for."

He seemed a bit awkward now. It was clear he wasn't sure how to comfort anyone, "Well, we've all lost a lot today, but that's no reason to give up. We'll make them pay for what they've done." I continued to stare at the pack of animals, contemplating if I should sprint over to them and let them tear my apart.

"I don't know about you, but the others clearly don't want me around."

"They just need time to cool off is all." There was a small pause, then suddenly I felt Ignis reach for my hand that I was resting in my lap. I looked down to see him intertwine his fingers with mine. I looked up at him and saw that he had tracked my gaze. It felt nice, but he must of done it to keep me from getting myself killed.

"Why..." I whimpered.

He looked at me, "Hmm?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" My eyes felt like a dam that was about to burst.

"Well," he started, "you're a part of our group now, and it's my job to take care of you all." His eyes shined in the moonlight, "I'll stay here with you until you're ready to sleep. We're going to be real busy for a while."

I looked down at our hands, "You sure you guys really need me?" I asked, "I've lost my powers, and I've seen you fight. You guys don't need me."

"Don't be hard on yourself," he sounded somewhat angry. I couldn't tell if he was annoyed by my whining, or if he truly saw more in me than I saw in myself.

It was silent for a moment, "You know," I started, "I've noticed you worry so much about us, but you never worry about yourself."

He smiled slightly. It seemed almost sad, "There's no need to be concerned about my own safety. You four are much more important."

I returned a similar smile, "Sounds like I'm not the only one being hard on myself." He did not respond. He just let his head hang low. I felt a pang of sadness from seeing him like that. It was as though he was silently opening up to me.

"I know your tired," I said, trying to change subjects, "so why don't you go to bed and I'll follow shortly."

He looked up suddenly and tightened the grip on my hand, "Absolutely not. A man should never let a woman cry alone." My face burned even redder than it had before from the tears, "Please, allow me to worry and take care of you. Just like I do for the others."

I thought about it for a moment, "I will, on one condition."

He looked nervous to hear what I had to say next, "Anything,"

"Let me worry about you. If you won't do it someone else has to."

He smiled shyly and stared down at our hands. He was now turned towards me and placed his other hand atop mine. He rubbed his ungloved fingers on the back of my palm, "Alright," he finally said. We sat there in silence for a long time. It was like time had frozen and the only ones who existed were me and Ignis. I had a strong urge to lean in and kiss him, but I didn't want to step out of line.

"Are you ready for bed?" He whispered. I looked up at him. His gaze was still looking downward.

"Alright,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We found Monica, another servant of the Crownsguard, hidden in a small rock crevice not far from the stronghold blocking the road to Duscae. She has us split into two groups. Noct will join Cor to take out the Imperials inside, while the rest of us distract the enemy on the outside.

As we head towards the entrance Ignis stops me.

"You're sure you're alright?" He asked. I smiled, glad that he was so concerned for me.

"Yea. I may not have any magic, but I can still hold my own," he seemed happy to hear that.

"Since you can no longer keep up with Noct, what do you say we work together from now on?" Technically, the five of us always work together, but it doesn't hurt to have a team to distract an enemy and give commands.

"Sure, why not,"

"Excellent,"

Once we see the guards in front of the gate I let them all in on my plan.

"Alright, Ignis. Prompto. I need you to one shot as many of the MTs as you can. You only have one chance at this. When they start getting close I need Gladio to smack them down with his sword. After that we give it all we got." They all nodded in unison and the plan begins.

Ignis and Prompto get at least four guards down, all of which were shooters. Once all the axe man got close Gladio stunned them all with a killer blow. After that they were down in mere seconds.

Once were done the gate opened. We could see Noct and Cor emerge from the other side.

"Alright on your end?" Noct asked.

"Right as rain," Gladio responded, "The Niffs couldn't take their eyes off us."

"Well, well. If it isn't Cor the immortal!" We looked to see a Magitek engine lowering down in front of us. A loud voice speaks over a microphone.

"So, you survived the Citadel. But you won't survive what I have in stored for you. Its long past time your legend came to an end." The engine opened to reveal a huge machine. It stood up and stepped out onto the ground with us.

"Uh, got any ideas?" Prompto asked nervously.

"Try not to die," I responded.

The machine began firing shots at us. We all spit up to find cover. Gladio and I ducked behind a large rock nearby.

"How are we supposed to defeat that thing?" He yelled over the shots. When the firing stopped I looked up slightly to observe our enemy.

"Its legs look skinny and weak. We could have the others distract it, then you run in and knock it down with a sweep attack at its legs."

"After that?" He asked.

"We hope for the best." I pulled out my phone while still keeping an eye on the giant robot. I call Ignis and hope to God his phone doesn't make a loud noise.

"Y/N," he whispers. I inform him of the plan and after hanging up the phone I see one if his daggers fly at the machine. It turns in his direction and prepares to fire.

"Now!" I yell.

"Got it!" Gladio runs in and sweeps the robot off its feet. After that we all run in and hit it as hard as we can. Eventually, we hear the man from before shouting in defeat as oil pools at our feet.

"Run! She's gonna blow!" I yell. We all run towards the gate. Once it explodes it knocks all of us on our feet. Luckily, we didn't take too much damage.

Now with the road block gone, we may continue our journey and avenge our home and our people.


	7. Friends of a Feather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* This chapter has spoilers from Episode Duscae, the demo of FFXV. If you wish to play or watch the episode on YouTube please do so before reading.
> 
> Also, this chapter is about learning more about Iggy. Everything I have included about him is actually canon and has been confirmed by Square Enix. Interesting, right?

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I awoke to probably the worse noise ever created. An alarm. I laid there on the cold hard ground with my eyes still closed, not wanting to get up yet. After a few seconds I heard someone place something by my head and the noise grew louder than before. Finally, I groaned and sat up in defeat. Ignis had placed his phone by my head to wake me up. My back was killing me from sleeping on the ground. In Eos people camp on large flat rocks. Whose idea was it to do that? 

Ignis seems to be uncomfortable and frustrated as well. His dirty blonde hair is slightly messy and his eyes look very sleepy. Instead of saying "good morning" he just nods. I nod back. He now moved the phone next to Prompto's head. He tossed and turned but eventually sat up as well. He stretched and then began running his fingers through his blonde hair. It wasn't long until Gladio woke up too. He pulls himself up as if he were doing sit ups. He looks the most annoyed out of all of us, like he wants break Ignis' phone. After a while he broke the silence.

"If only someone hadn't wrecked the car," he scoffs, "Unbelievable," Prompto looks unamused by this comment.

"Oh, I would hate to be that guy," his expression was then replaced by guilt as he slumped his shoulders. He sounded very sad, "Aw, don't be that way. You know I didn't mean to do it."

I rolled my eyes. Prompto had begged Ignis to let him drive and ended up crashing not far from an outpost in Duscae. That's why all of us were so annoyed. We ended up having to call Cindy out here to fix it nearby. Although we did have a bit of money we didn't have enough to pay Cindy, so we had to make camp instead of staying in a hotel.

"Of course not," Ignis responds to Prompto's plea, "Sabotage is far beyond you," Ignis said sarcastically and coldly to shut him up. Prompto made a face like he had said something stupid and risky. I'll admit it was a bit freaky seeing Ignis this upset. We all looked at Noct who was still sound asleep at our feet. Ignis attempted to wake him like he had with the rest of us, but Noct simply turned to his side, facing away from all of us.

"It's futile," Ignis sighed as he shut the alarm off.

Gladio tried to nudge him gently and lightly smacked Noct's face, "Rise and shine, Princess." I was feeling quite annoyed that we had to do this almost every morning. Especially after some of the crap we've had to go through lately.

"Ugh!" I yelled. I lightly pushed Gladio out of my way as I exited the tent, "Move. I'll wake him up myself," I then grabbed Noct's feet and tried to drag him out as best as I could. He quickly kicked my hands and got out on his own. He looked extremely angry and held one hand to his back. The hard ground must have scratched him up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He yelled. His eyes were still glued shut and he swung at the air trying to hit me. I backed up as the others crawled out laughing hysterical. Even Ignis was enjoying this.

"Well quit being so difficult and I won't have to drag you out of bed!" I yelled back, "next time you'll be waking up soaking wet after I pour ice water on you!"

"Now I would love to see that," Gladio laughed.

"Shut up," Noct said in defeat.

Ignis looked up at the sky, shielding the light of the sun from his eyes with his hand, "Good day for walking," he said in an unusually happy voice. At least it was unusual for him, "Aren't we lucky?" He said looking at me.

We began walking through the wetlands of Duscae in search of game. The bill for fixing the car was ridiculously high, and we didn't have much money. So, we've had to go hunting to make up the cash.

We had heard from a local tipster that there has been a behemoth, named Deadeye, wandering around causing trouble. The bounty was definitely high enough to pay off Cindy, but the fight would be a challenging one. There was a chance we could get killed, but without the Regalia we were as good as dead anyway. Well, even if the car hadn't broken down, we would probably still be doing this, since killing Deadeye would allow the Chocobo Post to let people ride the giant yellow birds once again. And Prompto seems to be in love with Chocobos.

The tipster had mentioned that hunters who managed to escape from the behemoth with their lives reported that Deadeye lived in a large den surrounded by rocks. We fought many creatures on the way to the location. Maybe we could get extra spending money and ingredients for Ignis's dishes.

I had been spending a lot more time with Ignis lately. He's been teaching me how to prepare many different recipes he kept in his notebook, and I learned that although he seems passionate about culinary, he actually does it because he is the only one in the group who can actually cook. In fact, a lot of the things Ignis does is for our benefit, and he wouldn't be doing it every day if at least one of us could do it ourselves. I learned many other things about him as well. He wasn't as stone cold and intellectual as I first thought. He can be emotional and enjoys many normal, boyish hobbies. However, when it comes to his job, like protecting and taking care of Noctis he keeps his composure. He also warned that when things didn't go his way, he had a tendency to freak out or get flustered depending on the severity of the situation. It was interesting learning more about him.

As we got closer to the location on our map, we found some clues to lead us the rest of the way. We found many giant foot prints in the mud, and there were trails of splattered blood and debris from broken trees, rocks, and any other objects that were unfortunate enough to be in the way.

"Uh," Prompto starts anxiously, "m-maybe we should just raise the money some other way."

"Wuss," Gladio responded as he continued to follow the tracks.

"Don't you see what this thing has done?!" He yelled. Gladio scoffed and continued to walk away.

"Oh, we are so screwed," Prompto said sadly. The farther we went the more nervous I felt. If I still had my powers I'd probably feel much more confident, but right now I felt like our chances of surviving were slim.

"Y/N," I had been staring down at my feet nervously. Ignis' voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see him walking along side me. He was really close to me, our arms almost brushing against each other, "Is something the matter?" I had learned it was impossible to hide anything from him. He is the strategist after all. Just like he is able to observe every detail of his enemies, he can do the same to people as well.

"N-nothing," I said. He stopped walking and turned towards me. I kept my gaze downward. He knew me too well already, "it's just... Do you think we can really survive this?" I asked.

"There's no doubt it'll be dangerous," he said, "but it'll be alright," He placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and my heart began to flutter as he spoke, "You're a tough woman, Y/N. You may not have the Power of Kings, but you're still strong," heat rose to my face. I looked down at our feet before speaking.

"Thank you, Iggy."

"Hey!" We turned to see Gladio waving us forward. When we reached the three boys they all stared at us. Noct and Prompto gave us strange looks, but Gladio appeared normal, "Something wrong you two?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"No," Ignis responded, "our apologies. Let us keep going." Suddenly, we heard a loud crash and the ground rumbled beneath our feet. We all looked around in a panic and then saw a few tall trees collapse in the distance. Little did we realize that we were standing outside a large rock formation. This must be the behemoths den. Noct tried to walk ahead, but I grab him by the collar and pull him back.

"Hey!" I quickly give him a harsh glance and place a finger over my mouth, "what's the big idea?" He whispers.

"There's a good chance one of us could die here," I explained, "better it be one of us than you, Future King." We all carefully and quietly move through the area in front of Noct. Everything had been completely destroyed. Eventually we reached a blocked off area with a small space just big enough to crawl through. We could hear Deadeye was just on the other side of this blockade.

"I'll go first," Gladio whispered. He crawled through the tight space. Next was Ignis, me, Prompto, and then Noct.

We slowly crawled through until Gladio suddenly turned around and held out a hand, signaling us to stop. The crawl space had many openings along the side and top. We could see the huge beast through these openings. The behemoth had a scar over its right eye that forced it close.

Gladio closes his eye, holds a finger over it and mouths, "Deadeye. The name says it all,"

After waiting a few more seconds the behemoth begins eating something right outside of the crawl space. With his head down, we might be able to get through without him noticing. Gladio then motions his hand for us the come forward. I could hear Prompto whimpering behind me and I kick him to shut him up. Unexpectedly, Deadeye raises his head and turns in our direction. Gladio was just passing under a large opening, so he crawled quickly and turned around to stop us once he was covered again. The beast shoved his nose through the opening. It roared, growled, and sniffed around the opening. It's disgusting breath that filled the space reeked of blood. I closed my eyes tightly and held my breath, wanting to turn back. The structure we were in was very fragile, so at any moment this thing could step on the structure and kill us all.

Soon Deadeye lifted his head and walked away. I let out a deep breath and we continue through the rest of the crawl space. When we reached the end Ignis helped me out and mouthed, "Are you alright?"

I nod slightly, my breath very shaky. We begin following the beast. Ignis tells us we need to follow it to its main home and then he will devise a plan.

Eventually we reached what looked like a building, long ruined. Deadeye then perched up a rock structure and fell asleep. We all hid behind some building blocks as Ignis walked us through the plan. Noct will wake the behemoth and lead it towards the rest of us. He'll warp out of danger before Deadeye gets too close. Gladio will then come out from behind and attack the beast by surprise. While its stunned Prompto will shoot a gas tank nearby causing an explosion. Noct will then finish it off with a warp strike.

"What about me?" I whispered.

"You'll stay up here with me. I would let you lure the enemy if you still had your powers, but-"

I interrupt him, "It's fine... I understand,"

We set the plan in motion and all goes well. After Prompto shot the gas tank Noct stabbed his blade into the beasts back and it fell limp. We all ran up to him cheering, until the behemoth awoke and threw Noct off its back.

"Your Highness!" Ignis yells as we all run to his side. He is sprawled out on the ground in pain. As Ignis helps him up the monster charges. Prompto screams and the rest of the boys freeze for a moment. I quickly take out a greatsword and swing at Deadeyes face as hard as I can. I manage to break off one of its horns. We all get ready to fight this thing the hard way. Luckily, it doesn't take long since we had already roughed it up pretty good.

After finishing it off Prompto, Gladio, and Noct cheer and start harvesting from the huge animal. I bend down and place my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. Ignis picks up the behemoth horn I had broken off and inspects it.

"You truly are a tough and fearless woman." He said. I stood up straight and placed my arms behind my head.

"Thanks," I panted.

After harvesting some parts to sell and cook we left the den and headed for the Chocobo Post. We wanted to let the owner, Wiz, know that it was safe for the giant birds once again. To thank us, he let us ride some Chocobos back to Cindy for free. We received our reward for the bounty and sold some monster parts to a shop owner nearby. When we payed Cindy the money I noticed something.

All of the guys looked like they were about to drool and they stole glances at the busty engineer's body, except Ignis. He didn't seem to notice certain parts of her at all. Either he was seriously uninterested in her, or he was very good when it comes to the ladies. There was also a chance that he wasn't into women at all, but the thought broke my heart. I had started developing feelings for Ignis the past few days. I would never let my emotions get in the way of my job to keep Noct safe, but I couldn't help my desire for Ignis. I just hope he simply wasn't interested in Cindy. Then again, what kind of dude isn't into a girl with a chest like that?

We got into the Regalia and Gladio requested that we head for Lestallum, where the Crownsguard took survivors from the attack on Insomnia. His little sister, Iris, was also taken there. As we drove I decided to sleep peacefully in the back seat.


	8. No Turning Back

We had just arrived in Lestallum to meet with Gladio's little sister, Iris. As I was about to enter the Leville, where she was waiting, I felt a big hand land on my shoulder. The sudden impact made me jump slightly. I turned to find that the hand belonged to Gladio. The others stopped so we could all hear what he had to say.

"Why don't you guys go on in and say hello to my sister." He said crossing his arms, "Y/N and I need to talk." The others walked in without question.

I stood there completely baffled as he walked towards the huge square fountain nearby. Did I do something wrong? I walked towards him and he began talking as I sat at the edge of the calming pool of water.

"So, what's the deal with you and Iggy?" He asked, arms still crossed. I could feel him staring down at me.

I choked for a split second before answering, "What do you mean?"

"I'm more observant than you think. You two secretly together or somethin'?" He asked. 

I almost shot out of my seat as I yelled, "What?! No!"

He chuckled and raised his hands up, as if to surrender, "Alright! I'm just asking." I sighed in relief, hoping he'd drop the subject. But he didn't, "So, you two are just crushing on each other?"

"What makes you think that?" Despite his joking manner, I felt like I was being interrogated. I slumped my shoulders and looked up like a scared child.

"Oh come on," he answered, "You think I haven't noticed the way you look and talk to each other?"

I turn my head away from him in embarrassment, "I don't know what you're talking about," I mumbled. He simply walked to my other side and stared at me in silence. I looked up at him and couldn't help but crack, "Do the others know?" I sighed.

"Nah. Those two are too dense." I looked down at my lap.

"Why are you asking me this anyway?"

"I just wanted to clear things up. That's all." Things were silent for a moment, and then he sat down next to me. "But while we're on the subject, why don't you two get together?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "You actually want us to be together?"

"Why not? At least you two could share a room and then I could have a bed to myself." I laughed and he continued, "Besides, Specs as always been a bit uptight. He could really use a woman in his life."

I fell silent and my face grew sad again, "Well, we can't," I said bluntly.

"And why's that?" He asked with skepticism.

I thought for a moment then sighed, "You don't even know if he feels the same way. Besides, even if he did we have a job to do. Ignis is smart. If I confess he'll just say that a relationship would be distracting." I put my elbow on my knee and rested my head on my palm. It upset me knowing we'd never be a thing.

"Well, I won't argue with that," he responded, "but he definitely has feelings for you."

I laughed in disbelief, "And what makes you think that?"

He looked at me with a serious yet comforting expression, "I've known the guy for years. I've never seen him look at any woman the way he looks at you. I'm not sure he realizes his own feelings for you. He probably thinks he sees you as a friend, but believe me, it's much more than that." I felt somewhat comforted by his words. But at the same time, it hurt more to think both our feelings would go ignored. I wanted to deny it all. Besides, I never once saw any affection hidden in his eyes.

"Well, don't bring this up to him, okay? I'd rather be clueless about his feelings. It hurts less that way," he sighed and placed a hand on my back.

"'K. I won't say anything to him,"

"Thanks," We finally headed inside the hotel and found the guys talking to a short, cute girl. I assumed she was Gladio's sister.

"Gladdy! There you are!" I held back a laugh and then whispered to him.

"Gladdy, huh?"

"Ever call me that and I'll tell him," he threatened. I immediately shut up after that.

The boys buy the two rooms while Gladio introduces us all to their family butler, Jared, and his grandson, Talcott. We all group up in the boys' room, where Iris informs us that while the city took a real beating there were many survivors. This also included Lunafreya. Noct looked like he was feeling much better now that he knew his beloved was safe. It was as if all the stress had been lifted off his shoulders. It was already getting late by the time we reached Lestallum, so Iris and I headed for bed after talking with the boys for just a few more minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I awoke early the next morning from the rays of the sun hitting my face. I had nothing to do, so I got ready and walked downstairs to the lobby. I found everyone awake except Noct.

"Why, good morning Y/N," Ignis greeted. I was still to groggy to give a proper good morning so I gave a small wave while trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Why don't we all check out the town!" Prompto suggested excitedly, "I want to take as many photos as I can."

I yawned and stretched my arms up high, "You sure are an avid photographer, Prompto."

We all began exiting the hotel until Gladio stepped in front of me and Ignis.

"Why don't we hang in two groups?" He offered, "Ignis and Y/N. Me and Prompto." Ignis seemed confused at first but did not question it.

"Alright. Meet us back at the Leville in about an hour."

"Hour and half." Gladio argued, "and be sure to get some breakfast together." The confusion on his face grew, but he nodded. I put on the biggest smile I could.

"Hold on. Excuse me Ignis." I said through my teeth as I pulled Gladio away. Once we were out of ear shot I smacked his shoulder. It had no effect on him, "What are you doing?!"

"Chill! I know I said I'd back off, but that doesn't mean I won't help you out every now and then." He gave me a thumbs up and left with Prompto before I could say anything else.

"What was that about?" I could faintly hear Prompto.

"Tell ya later." Gladio responded.

I grumbled for a second and then shyly walked over to Ignis. "Sooooooooo," This was humiliating.

"I need to do a bit of shopping. There's a restaurant by all the shops. We'll eat there." He said. I nodded and followed him out the building.

As we shopped for ingredients we talked about different dishes we'd be cooking together for the next few days. I wasn't sure about it at first, but it was actually pretty fun. At one point, a shopkeeper made a comment about us being a couple. I panicked and began stuttering, while Ignis calmly denied the comment. I had mixed feelings since he rejected the statement, but his cool behavior was so attractive. I noticed Ignis was also buying many ingredients that weren't needed for the recipes we planned on preparing. I wondered what he was planning on making with those.

After we reached the outdoor restaurant and ordered our food we sat in silence. It wasn't long until we both pulled out our phones to ease the awkwardness. It was strange. We had been cooking together and talking a lot lately, but now that we were completely alone, it was weird.

"Y/N," I looked up from my phone, "My apologies if I've been rude." His phone was now put away, "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I-I'm not uncomfortable," I lied as I slid my phone in my pocket.

"Nonsense, you've been silent all this time. What would you like to talk about?" After he said that our food came. After thanking our waiter, I picked at my food with a fork, trying to think of a topic. I couldn't stop thinking about what Gladio said or about Ignis' behavior around women. If what he said was true then I'm safe to ask this question, right?

"Well, I guess I'd like to learn more about your life before this trip," I started.

"Very well, ask me anything."

I paused, pretending to think of a question, "Was there a special lady back at the Crown City?" I asked.

He looks a bit taken aback, "We're starting with that are we? No, I've never had a special someone."

"Oh,"

He quickly began talking again, as if to reassure me, "That's not to say the thought never crossed my mind. Of course, I've wanted to start a family of my own someday. Perhaps after this adventure is over."

"Oh, that's cool." I answered. I wonder if he'd ever consider being with me. But would we even make a good couple? Does he know how to act in a relationship? After a few seconds of silence, Ignis whips his mouth with a napkin. "Well, if that's all you wanted to know, may I ask you something?" I look up at him from my plate and wait for him to ask his question, "Who were you before you became a Glaive?" I chuckled immediately, and tried to think of a way to word my answer. I shook my head slightly, "I was a nobody... Just like all the other Glaives," "A nobody?" I nodded, "Most of the Kingsglaive are refugees from Galahd. And I'm one of them," there was an awkward silence between us, "I've never really had a place to call home until the Kingsglaive was formed," "I-I'm sorry to hear that..." he said. It was silent for a moment, until Ignis decided to change to subject. I wasn't sure why he seemed so awkward about what happened. I've become so used to telling that story. It was something we in the Kingsglaive were never afraid to bring up, and something that our superiors constantly reminded us off. We continued eating and talking, and I learned some things about him. However, I wasn't truly there. I was lost in my thoughts. After we finished our breakfast Ignis pulled out his phone.

"Well, we still have time," he said as he looked at his phone, "Would you like to visit the outlook?" He asked.

"S-sure," I walked behind him for a while until he stopped and looked over his shoulder at me.

"Why don't you walk alongside me?" I was hesitant at first but did as he asked. We walked closely together, almost brushing against each other.

The sun rise was now almost over. When we reached the outlook, it was that first morning all over again. All the uneasiness between us disappeared and we felt at peace once again. This sun rise was even more beautiful than before now that we watched it from up high and could see the land stretch out for miles as well.

"Gorgeous," I whispered.

"Indeed," I could hear a smile in his voice. I would have liked if he was talking about me, but when I looked he was watching the sun, not me. I watched the wonderful show, trying hard to push those thoughts out of my mind. It will never happen. I needed to accept that. Noctis is our number one priority. 

As if just to spite me I felt Ignis rest his hand on mine, "Y/N, it's time to head back." He let go of my hand and began walking towards the steps leading to the main street of Lestallum, but I stood there for a second. Was the world trying to be cruel to me? I just want to bury these feelings in the ground, but if he kept doing these things, I would never let go.

Why, Ignis? Why are you so damn amazing?


	9. The Sword in the Waterfall

Before Ignis and I can get inside the hotel the other three boys are walking outside. I guess we were the last ones to get back.

"There you are," Noct said, "Talcott just told us about a royal tomb behind a nearby waterfall."

Ignis nods his head slightly and turns back around. I stand there silently staring down at the floor with my shoulders slumped as Noct, Prompto, and Ignis leave.

Gladio kneels down to look at my face, "Did somethin' bad happen?" He asked.

I could feel my eyes burn but refused to show my pain, "I just want to get rid of these feelings..." I whispered. "No more of this Gladio. Being with him hurts too much."

He sighed and came in for a hug. My face was buried in his chest. I didn't hug back though, "I'm sorry. I shoulda stayed out of it," He quickly pulled away to keep things from being too awkward and put a hand on my back, "Let's go,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We looked behind the waterfall to find a small cave entrance. When we entered it was pitch black and everything was encased in ice.

Lestallum is a hot place, so when I had a left with Ignis I didn't take the jacket of my uniform. And I couldn't grab it before we left. I hugged myself to keep warm as we crept inside.

"Well, maybe the cold keeps the daemons at bay," Prompto said in an attempt to brighten the mood.

"Yea. Cause daemons like warmth," Gladio responded sarcastically.

"Maybe they're frozen," I suggested.

"They're waiting for something warm to pass by," Gladio spoke in a spooky voice. After he finished his sentence a group of Flan began oozing out of the ground.

"Aaaaaaaand there's our warm welcome," Prompto said.

Luckily, fighting helped me warm up slightly, but I knew after a while I'd probably freeze over. We continued walking and fighting through the cavern. Suddenly, the ground disappeared at my feet and I fell on a slide of ice. I screamed as I quickly slid down and could hear the others screaming my name. Soon I hit the ground hard and began gasping for air. As I tried hard to pull myself up I could hear the others land steadily on their feet next to me. I felt two strong hands grab me and lift me up and when I looked up it was Ignis.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded and wrapped my arms around myself again. I was a lot colder now.

"Sh-sh-sh-should of g-g-grabbed my jacket," I said through chattering teeth. They all surrounded me to see if I was alright.

"Whoa, your starting to turn purple," Prompto gasped.

"Where's your jacket?" Noct asked. I tried to speak but was too cold to. I then felt someone wrap something around me, followed by arms being wrapped around me. I looked down to see Ignis had given me his jacket.

"N-n-n-n...." I tried to take the jacket off but he held me tighter.

"You can use my jacket until we get out of here. Let me warm you up a bit before we continue." He moved his hands up and down my arms to thaw me out. We waited bellow the slide for a while until I was warm enough to go on.

When Ignis let go of me I had to resist the urge to grab him and pull him back. As we walked I buried my face into his coat, enjoying the smell of leather mixed with his cologne.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After finding the royal tomb and exiting the cave we could see that the sun would be setting soon. Prompto and I hurried over to the Regalia but stopped when we heard Noctis grimacing in pain. I turned to see him holding his head and nearly falling to his knees. Prompto and I walked back to see if he was okay.

"You alright, buddy?" Prompto asked. After Noct looked more or less okay again he answered,

"I think I just had a vision.... The Meteor?"

Ignis put his hands to his hips, "You mean you saw the Disc of Cauthess?" Noct nodded, "Well, we'll worry about that later. Let's get back to Talcott.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Talcott was very happy to hear that we found the tomb. But once we got back Noct had another headache.

"We oughta take a look at this so called "Disc"." Gladio said.

"It's going to be late soon," Ignis warned, "And we used up most of our energy in that cave. Do you think you'll be okay for the rest of the night?"

Noct nodded, "Yea, I guess so."

We all went back to our hotel rooms, and I took a hot shower to warm up. I could feel the burning water thawing me out. After I got out I decided to go to the boys room to hang out. When I arrived it was just Ignis and Gladio.

"Where are the other two?" I asked.

"They went out with Iris," Gladio explained. I sighed and then sprawled out onto one of the beds to relax. At least Gladio was here. I couldn't be alone in a hotel room with Ignis.

"What are you makin', Iggy?" I sat up to see Gladio and Ignis talking in the small kitchen in the room. "That again?"

I stood up to see what Ignis was cooking up without me. It looked like some sort of pastry.

"I didn't know you baked Ignis," he stopped mixing the batter to turn on the oven.

"He's made this thing multiple time," Gladio said.

"How come?" I asked.

Ignis stood up, "Well," He went on the explain that after getting into a horrible accident as a child, Noct was taken to Tenebrae to be taken care of by the Oracle. That's how he met Lady Lunafreya. While he was there he had the best dessert he ever had. However, he couldn't remember what it was when he got back. Ignis had been trying to recreate it ever since.

"Aww," I said. "That's so nice!" He smiled slightly. "You guys really care about each other, huh?"

"Of course. Kinda hard not to when you're always around each other." Gladio said.

"We've all been together since childhood," Ignis chimed in.

Gladio and I talked for a bit while Ignis cooked. After he finished Noct and Prompto came in. Ignis placed a plate of small pie like pastries on the rooms coffee table. I picked one up, excited to take a bit, but before I did I watched as Noct examined his. Ignis was looking at him with 100% focus. I could tell he was studying him like he did in battle to find an enemy's weakness.

Noct took a bite and chewed. After a few seconds Ignis asked, "How is it?"

"Not quite," Noct responded dully. Ouch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I lay in bed just scrolling through social media on my phone. Probably not a good thing to do before bed, but whatever. I was bored. At least I still had my lamp on, so I wasn't ruining my eyes with my cellphone light. After being in my room for about an hour I heard a knock at the door. I looked up at the door for a while, contemplating if I should answer it. Even if it was one is the guys there's no reason for them to come here this late. Finally, I begrudgingly decided to get up and open the door. At first, I only crack open the door slightly to see who it is. I find Ignis looking very nervous. I open the door wider and I start to ask, "Ignis. Is something wr-"

Before I can finish he steps closer to me, slams the door shut behind him, pulls me closer to him, and presses his lips down roughly against mine. In shock and confusion, I try to push him away. At first, he refuses to let go, but then finally loosens his grip slightly as if surprised by his own behavior. His hands are still holding my waist, and both of us are panting slightly. I look up at him with wide eyes, feeling the heat rising to my cheeks.

"What are you..." I try to question this behavior, but I'm too shocked to finish the sentence.

"My apologies," he starts, "I've been quite fond of you for a while. I tried to bury my feelings and focus, but I just can't help myself anymore," he goes to kiss me again, but I stop him.

He looks confused and slightly sad. I take a deep breathe, "Are you sure you want to do this? This may change things,"

"I don't care anymore. I just want you," he plants a kiss on my lips again, and this time I accept.

I begin to lose myself in the kiss. His lips were incredibly soft. I wrap my arms around his neck and the kiss deepens. The longer the kiss lasts the rougher and quicker it gets. He holds on to me tightly and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around him and he takes me to the bed. After lightly throwing me down he stands over me, quickly pulling off the leather jacket I was wearing earlier and then comes back down to kiss me again. He begins trailing his lips from my mouth to my neck, gently kissing me at first and then starting to nibble at the tender flesh, earning a few noises of pleasure from me. His hands slowly find themselves in my shirt. He runs his hands softly up and down the sides of my torso. I touch his chest and lightly tug on the collar of his shirt, signifying that I want it off. He stands up straight again and begins unbuttoning his shirt. I just watch him, enjoying the show and getting excited for what's about to happen.


	10. Onward to the Disc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* So, I know you we're all pretty happy about how that last chapter ended... plz don't hate me after this one.

"Y/N..." My name escaped his lips so smoothly. He leaned over me and caressed my face with one hand. His eyes bore deep into my soul. I hesitantly reached out to touch his bare chest. His skin was soft and perfect.

"Y/N..." He said my name once more, and then he began repeating it over and over. Soon, his voice grew faint as though he were getting further and further away from me. My vision grew dark and I could no longer feel him. Once I was in complete darkness his voice become louder again, but it sounded a bit more urgent. I could feel a pair of hands shaking me.

"Y/N!" I slowly opened my eyes to see Ignis standing over me, fully dressed and looking annoyed. He stopped shaking me when he noticed my eyes open, "Finally, why is the clock unplugged?"

I sat up in my bed and began rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. As my vision cleared I could see Ignis glaring down at me with his arms crossed. What happened? I think back to the night before. 

Right... I had come back to my room feeling depressed. Then I unplugged the clock from the wall so that I could sleep in. Now Ignis was furious with me and in all honesty, I'm not sure I really care. As I stood up from the bed he moved back slightly to give me room. I grabbed some clothes that I had thrown onto a chair when we got the room and headed towards the bathroom.

"Don't ignore me," he demanded. I stopped in front of the bathroom door for a moment.

"Sorry..." I entered the bathroom before he could say another word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I got out of the shower and got dressed I found that Ignis had left my room. I just stood there, glancing around the room before sitting at the foot of my messy bed and burring my face into my hands. It may have been childish, but I felt too miserable to do anything. I knew I needed to protect the prince and help him complete his journey, but with my confusing emotions getting in the way doing that was becoming much harder. I let out a harsh sigh and stand up. If I didn't head over to the boys' room soon Ignis would be back. The last thing I need is him questioning my odd behavior. When I reached their room and entered everyone was acting like their usual selves, except Ignis. He still looked a bit annoyed.

"Hey, Y/N!" Prompto greeted, "We were just about head to the outlook."

"I thought we were checking out the Disc," I said in a monotone and somewhat rude tone. Ignis looked even more upset.

"We're just gonna see if we can spot anything from there," Gladio answered. I stood there for a moment, saying nothing. Finally, I shrugged and leaned my head toward the doors direction.

"K. Let's go,"

"Uh, Y/N." Prompto started.

"What," I felt like I was acting a lot like Noct right now. I wonder if he had always had something on his mind, too, or if this is just how he was. If it's the latter that seems like a pretty horrible way to live. Noct decided to finish Prompto's question, who seemed a bit to afraid of setting me off to do it himself.

"You alright?" I glanced over at Ignis whose face was knitted together in annoyance. I sighed.

"Yea. Great." I could tell they obviously didn't believe me. They chose to let it go though. Each of them walked passed me on the way out. I just stood there with my eyes glued to the floor. Ignis was the last out, but before he left he stopped in front of me, staring at my face. It was as though he was trying to figure out what to say. Finally, he gave up and left, and I followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we reached the outlook we saw a familiar, ominous figure peering through one of the view finders. The man we had met a Galdin Quay looked up to notice we were there.

"What a coincidence," he said.

A part of me felt like he had known we would be here. It was strange. It had been weeks since we were in Gladin. I never thought we'd see this man again. It would make sense for this to be a coincidence, but something about him made me think otherwise.

He stepped towards us and continued, "Aren't nursery rhymes curious things?" We all looked at him in confusion, "Like this one:

'From the deep, the Archaean calls.  
Yet on deaf ears, the gods' tongue falls,  
The King made to kneel, in pain, he crawls.' "

His rhyme sounded similar to the headaches that Noct has been having. How would he have known we came here for the Archaean? And how did he know about Noct's pain?

"So how do we keep him on his feet?" Prompto asked.

The man told us that we must visit the Archaean at the Disc and listen to what he has to say. He then offered to take us there. We all discussed to ourselves whether or not to take the offer. Finally, we chose to at least follow him by vehicle. He smiled impishly and began walking towards the parking lot behind us, "I'm not one to stand on ceremony, but such an occasion calls for an introduction. Please, call me 'Ardyn'."

When we reached the parking lot, we saw that Ardyn's red car was conveniently parked next to the Regalia. Strangely, he requested that Noct drive the Regalia. We didn't question it and did as he asked. I ended up sitting in between Gladio and Ignis. As we drove Ignis had his elbow resting on the car door. His head was sitting in the palm of his hand and he was faced away from me. I wondered why he seemed so pissy. After following Ardyn for a while he pulled into a nearby gas station. We stopped as well to see what he was doing.

"What say we call it a day here?" He asked.

Gladio scoffed, "'What say' we continue on to Cauthess?" All of the boys began arguing until finally we agreed to stay in a caravan as long as Ardyn took care of the bill.

Everyone began piling into the caravan. Once again, Ignis was the last one in, until I spoke up.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," my tone was still dead, like it had been all day. I turned to start walking, contemplating if I should stay on the road, or head into the woods. Before I could leave, however, I felt a firm grip on my wrist. I turned to see Ignis pulling roughly on my arm.

"What has gotten into you today? You've picked up quite the attitude." A feeling of shame swept over me, but it quickly went away.

I pulled my arm away from him, "Nothing. Just got a lot on my mind," He stared long and hard at me.

He scoffed, "Fine. Just stay away from the woods," he turned to head inside.

With our backs towards each other I mumbled, "No promises," I walked away slowly, until he once again grabbed my wrist and began pulling me away from the caravan.

"Guess I'll have to babysit you today," I felt bad for being so rude, but being mean to him made things easier.

Making him mad enough to yell back made it easier to dislike him. If I could just force these feelings away, then maybe I could focus on the task at hand. However, something told me that after this walk I'd be back at square one. We walked along the side of the road in silence for a while. He still held my wrist firmly, probably to make sure I don't try to run. Finally, I spoke up.

"Just go back. I won't go into the stupid woods. I want to be alone," I demanded as rudely as possible.

He looked at me, and instantly I felt regret. I had never seen him this angry, "Just tell me what's bothering you! Is this how you normally are? Or did something happen?" There was a lump in my throat. I wasn't sure how to respond. I pulled my hand free and turned away from him. It was easier to speak when I couldn't see him.

"I can't tell you..." I whispered. I felt him place a hand on my shoulder and turn me around to face him.

"Why not?" He asked, losing his angry tone.

I looked down at my feet, "It would just make things worse," I answered simply.

He grabbed my chin and forcefully pulled my face up to look at him, "Look at me," he said seriously, "You promised me you'd let me worry about you if I let you worry about me. Don't make me take that back," he threatened.

I choked on my words again. Tears began to well up in the corners of my eyes as I realized these feelings would never disappear. I looked at his perfect, handsome face until my vision became blurry. I could feel his hand slowly leave my chin and find its way back onto my shoulder. I lowered my head and began sobbing. Then my face was buried in his chest. All I could smell was his sweet cologne. One arm was wrapped around me while his other hand gently held the back of my head. My sobs grew louder as I hesitantly lifted my hands up to his chest and gripped the fabric of his shirt in my fingers. We stood like this for a while, until my tears had dried up. Eventually, he pulled away slightly, still holding me, to look at my face. I tried to look away again, now embarrassed that he saw me cry. He sighed and pulled out what looked to be a handkerchief from his pocket. He gently patted way the wet drops on my face with the cloth.

After he was finished he spoke softly, "My apologies for pushing you like that. Let's say we head back."

"I'm sorry," I blurted out in a whimper, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,"

He lifted my chin again, this time being gentle, "Please don't apologize. You did nothing wrong." I stared at him, trying to find the right words I wanted to say. As though he had read my mind, he said, "Don't worry. I haven't taken back our deal," I sighed in relief and began to calm down. He wrapped an arm around me as we headed back to the caravan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I'm the worst! But trust me when I say that things are gonna get way better from here.


	11. The Way of Gods and Kings

As we continued to follow Ardyn to the Meteor the next day, Ignis had given us another one of his mini history lessons. The Archaean, also known as Titan, is one of the Six gods. When the Meteor fell, Titan had caught it and has been holding it up ever since. Eventually, we arrived upon a metal gate. This gate was similar to the one that blocked Duscae. This must be the empires doing. Noct parked alongside Ardyn's car, so we could talk.

"Well, looks like we're not getting through," I said in disappointment.

"Don't give up so easily," Ardyn teased.

"Better not be a set up," Noct warned in an annoyed tone.

"Have I given you reason to doubt me?" He responded, seeming slightly offended. He then began yelling to whoever was behind the gate, "Hello! It's me! Be so kind as to open up!" The gate opened without a moment of hesitation. We all looked at him with suspicion. How could he have any authority over the empire? Who is he? He smirked, "I may not look like much, but I do have some influence."

"Yea," I started, "we see that."

He flashed another impish grin, "Your audience with divinity lies ahead,"

As Noct drove passed the gate Gladio spoke, "I've met some weirdos..."

"Hope we don't meet that one again," Ignis responded.

We drove down a long and dangerous path until we reached what appeared to be some old ruins. The space ahead was too small for the Regalia, so we decided to go the rest of the way on foot. It wasn't long until we reached a dead end. However, there was another royal grave here.

"Is that what I think it is?" Prompto asked.

"Didn't expect to find a royal tomb here." Ignis answered.

Noct headed for the weapon in the tomb, "Let's just grab it and go,"

After obtaining the power of his ancestors, the ground began to rumble. We all stumbled to our feet and started to panic.

"Get away! Quickly!" Ignis yelled. It was too late though. The ground beneath us was collapsing, and Noct and Gladio had fallen below.

Ignis, Prompto, and I leaned over the edge to find the two boys painfully trying to stand. Suddenly, the Meteor began to move. I gasped in disbelief as the huge rock lifted and a head appeared from underneath.

Titan.

After standing straight up, still holding the Meteor, he spoke. His words were loud and foreign and each word that left his lips sounded like a laugh.

"That's the Archaean!" Prompto yelled.

I smacked him, "For once just calm down and stop freaking out!" I said through barred teeth, "Guys! Are you okay?" I yelled.

"Yea," Noct responded.

"Thank heavens you're safe," Ignis sighed, "Is there a way back up?"

"No, but there's a path,"

"You three find a way down," Gladio said.

We headed back the way we came, looking for a way down.

"We may have to climb down," Ignis said, mostly to himself. I looked down below for a safe spot.

"Looks risky, but I don't see a better way," I responded.

"I'll go first," Ignis began carefully climbing down. It took a while since he was trying not to lose his footing. Prompto and I followed and soon we managed to make it down.

"I'm dying of heat," Prompto whined.

I whipped the sweat from my forehead with my arm, "No kidding,"

"Careful. This whole place is on fire," We looked onward at the path ahead to see Ignis was right. There were burning flames everywhere. We tried to walk carefully and stopped when the ground rumbled once more. We looked at Titan and saw him reaching out towards his side. It looked like he was trying to grab something.

"Oh no," I whispered.

"We must hurry!" Ignis began running through the path. I few flames caught him, but he managed to snake through.

"Ignis! Hold on! Be careful!" I called out. Prompto and I ran a bit more carefully down the path. Ignis had disappeared from view already. Eventually, we caught up to see Ignis just standing around. He was looking up at the sky.

"What's up, Iggy?" Prompto asked tracking his gaze. I looked up too, but there was nothing there.

"Ign-"

"Quiet!" He held out a hand to shut us up. We listened carefully. There was a slight humming sound. It sounded a lot like an engine. Soon, a Magitek engine came into view. First it was one, then two, then four. In a panic Ignis pulled out his phone. After dialing in a number he held the device to his ear and waited.

"..." I could faintly hear Noct's voice.

"You're safe. Good. Listen, imperial troops are near-" he paused, "Blast! The line went dead!" He yelled.

"Come on. Let's just find them before the empire does," I said as I placed a hand in his shoulder.

"Ugh. This just gets better and better, huh?" Prompto complained.

"Prompto," I said, trying to keep my voice calm, "Complain one more time and I'm going to have to punch you,"

"Ha! I'm not afraid of a girl," I quickly turned and aimed my fist for his face. As soon as he flinched and raised his hands in self-defense I stopped.

"Yea, that's what I thought."

We continued for a while. Maybe 30 minutes. An hour. The ground kept on rumbling and at random times we could hear Titan talking. Eventually, we found Gladio, lying on the ground and badly wounded. Ignis helped him up while Prompto healed him with a potion.

"Where's Noct?" I asked.

"Don't know," he grimaced in pain, "Titan separated us."

"Lets hurry! He can't be far," Prompto said as ran down the path. It wasn't long until we found Noct trying to block Titan's hand from squishing him like a bug.

"Noct!" We all yelled as we sprinted to his side. We did our best to bring the giant down, but he hit us hard. However, it wasn't long before we managed to stun him. As a last resort, we began throwing as many ice flasks as possible to end this fight once and for all. Once his hand froze over, Noct swung his sword as hard as he could and managed to break the appendage clean off.

"Is it over now?" Prompto asked. Before we could answer, the Archaean looked like he was winding up for a big hit.

We saw both him and Noct being enveloped in yellow sparkles. Then Noct kneeled down in pain as he started having another headache.

"That was... Luna. You spoke with her?" He whispered. We could see that Titan was disappearing now, so we ran as fast as we could, not wanting to be flattened by the Meteor. As soon as the rock fell geysers of lava were spewing out around us and a Magitek engine was lowering itself down in front of us.

"The empire? Now?" Ignis yelled over the loud engine while shielding his eyes. The engine opened and all we could see was Ardyn.

"Fancy meeting you here!" he called out. That bastard. It was a trap. He showed us that infamous, evil smile, "It occurs to me I never formally introduced myself. Izunia. Ardyn Izunia."

We all recognized that name. It was no secret that Izunia was the name of the Imperial Chancellor. He then offered to help us get out of the Disc. Every fiber of our being was screaming no, but if we didn't leave soon, we'd die buried under rubble.

"Dying here is not an option. We have no choice, Noct." Ignis explained.

"I know," Noct responded. He sounded upset about receiving help from the empire. As we boarded the engine I couldn't help but wonder if this idea was any better. The empire clearly wants Noct dead. If we were to go with them would they execute us all? Would they make the four of us watch as they killed Noct before our eyes? I kept my guard up ready to sacrifice myself at any moment if they even tried to lay a hand on the Prince.


	12. The Trail of Ramuh

"I still can't believe it. I mean, shouldn't the car have turned up by now?" Prompto asked. We stood outside the caravan at the Chocobo Post. It had been days since our run in with the Archaean. The empire let us go, but the Regalia had been stolen. We had asked Cindy to help locate the car for us, but she had not gotten back to us.

"Obviously the empire has," I said, rather annoyed by the situation, "Either that or the Archaean destroyed it." We began discussing how we would get around without the Regalia when Prompto interrupted us suddenly.

"Look, its Umbra," we turned to find a beautiful black dog looking up at us. Umbra is one of Lady Lunafreya's messenger dogs. Noct started walking towards him until the dog sprinted into the woods barking.

"Let's follow him!" Noct said running after Umbra. The four of us hesitated for a second before doing as he said. We didn't get far before losing the adorable animal in the woods surrounding the outpost. Noct looked around for the dog and stopped when he saw a gorgeous woman with her eyes sealed shut standing before him.

"Gentiana..." There was something about this woman that felt inhuman.

She began whispering to us in rhythmic speech. She explained that Luna had been awakening the Six so that Noct can obtain their power and the Stone of the Six. The stone is one of the objects he needed to become the one True King and purge the darkness from our star. She then told us that Lady Lunafreya has awakened the Stormsender, Ramuh, the next God Noctis needed to speak to. Then we would need to head to Altissia where Luna would be waiting to awaken the Hydrean, Leviathan. After that she disappeared before our eyes.

"She's a Messenger, a spirit faithful to the Oracle," Ignis explained.

Umbra came out from behind a tree then and had a notebook tied to his back. Noct quickly grabbed the book and flipped through the pages. After landing on a page he read it and looked both relieved and distraught.

After writing something down and retying the book to Umbra's back we discussed what to do next. We decided we would obtain Ramuh's blessing and then ride a boat from Cape Caem to Altissia. We also planned on getting the Regalia back, but we'd have to wait for Cindy to find it.

Gentiana began speaking to Noct just like Titan had and told him where we would need to go to in order to receive the Stormsender's blessing. We walked back to the post to rent some chocobos. Before heading out all of Duscae was in a total down pour.

"Think the 'Stormsender' is up to this?" Gladio asked as he held out a hand, catching the water droplets as they fell from the sky.

"Probably," I answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We managed to find a runestone at two different locations. Noct managed to absorb Ramuh's power from each stone, and now it was time to find the last one in some hidden hallow.

The hallow had been just like all the other caves we explored for the royal arms, but of course it was more dangerous. Hours after entering the hallow we heard Prompto scream.

"Prompto?" We all called out nervously. It was quiet at first, but soon we heard him crying for help.

"Why did it have to be a snake!" He yelled. We ran around the cave trying to follow his voice. Eventually, we found him with a giant snake wrapped around him. The creature had a Medusa like head and a snake body. Prompto managed to wiggle free from its grasp when he saw us. He ran toward us and coward behind Noct in fear.

"Do something, Noct!"

"Where's my baby," the monster asked in a demonic voice. We had no idea what she was talking about.

"I know where," Noct blurted out.

The creature paused, "That would mean YOU took him!" She screamed.

She began circling around us, ready to grab and strangle us all. We all drew out our weapons ready to strike. We began trying to slice off parts of her snaky body until she finally collapsed.

"Bring back... My baby," she whispered.

We gasped for breath, "What was she talking about," Ignis asked.

"Beats me," Noct answered.

"Somethin' about her baby," Gladio answered.

"Wait," I said, "Did that thing think Prompto was her baby?" The horror on his face was priceless.

We continued onward for the runestone there was a hole above it that allowed moonlight to shine through. After absorbing Ramuh's power Noct turned around. His eyes were glowing a reddish pink color. It was actually kind of freaky.

We stopped and waited for Ramuh to appear, but he never did.

Gladio crossed his arms, "Huh, guess some gods are friendlier than others,"

We left the hallow as fast as possible and found that it had stopped raining. As we were enjoying the sunshine, however, a huge airship flew over us and Noct received a call on his phone.

"Yea,"

"..." I could faintly make out Cindy's voice.

"Yea,"

"..."

"Ugh," Great. That's the response we wanted to hear.

"..."

"Don't worry about it. We'll figure it out,"

"..."

"Yea, thanks for the heads up. Later." He hung up and we were all at the edge of our seats.

"Weeeeeell?" I asked.

"The Regalia's at an Imperial base," he answered. The four of us let out a disappointed sigh.

"Alright," Ignis stepped up, "When do we retrieve her?"

"I'd say now," Noct said, placing his hands on his hips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night we stayed at a haven close to the imperial base. We all day around the fire watching Ignis pace around as he thought of a plan.

"This is nothing more than conjecture," he finally started, "but I suspect that ship came to transport the Regalia back to Niflheim,"

"Well then, let's run in and ride off," Noct suggested, as though the plan was obvious.

"A frontal assault would leave us exposed," Ignis stated plainly as he continued pacing.

Noctis slumped back in his chair, "Fine. Any other bright ideas then, Specs."

A slight curve appeared at the corners of Ignis lips. I couldn't help but wonder if they are just as soft as they were in my dream a few nights ago.

"A dark one, as it were. If we move under the cover of night, we might be able to infiltrate the base unnoticed."

"Okay," I said, really mesmerized and impressed my Ignis' smarts, "what do we do until then?"

"We learn all we can about the base's design and attempt to narrow down the Regalia's location." He crossed his arms and put on his serious thinking face, "I'll analyze what intelligence we have available to find us a way in."

Noct smiled, "Sounds good,"

"Alright!" Prompto yelled proudly, "We're gonna get our wheels back!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We took cover behind some stray barricades nearby and examined the base's entrance. There were three soldiers patrolling the area.

"Together on my signal," Ignis whispered.

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One..."

"Now,"

Noct began warping quickly, impaling each soldier in the back. I was impressed by how silent his attack was. We all stood as he took out the last one.

"Excellent," Ignis complimented. We carefully poked our heads inside the entrance to see if there were more soldiers. There didn't appear to be any.

Noct strolled right in like he owned the place. We followed him calmly until a flash of bright light quickly swept across the area.

"Get down!" Ignis whispered as we pushed me and Noct down behind more barricades. The other two followed his instructions on their own.

Ignis observed carefully, "Search lights. Keep to the shadows,"

We walked carefully behind cover around the base. Noct took out each soldier that blocked our path with ease. After a while Prompto spotted a glowing red tower that appeared to be the center of this base.

"This what's powering the base?"

Ignis analyzed the tower as best he could, "A Magitek generator of some description."

"I say we wreck it. Spare us the sneaking around," Gladio suggested.

Ignis shook his head, "The risk is too great. Finding the Regalia comes first."

We continued on for a while until we found the gorgeous black car in the middle of large open space.

"There's the old girl." Noct said happily.

"Finally," I sighed, relieved that we could finally get out of here. As we approached the vehicle though a large machine detected us.

"Change of plans," Ignis sighed.

"We clear us path and get the hell out of here," I finished.

Ignis paused for a moment, "Not exactly the way I would put it, but yes,"

In mere moments the area was filled with imperial soldiers and their machines. We drew out our weapons and did the best we could to defeat them all, but we were being quickly overwhelmed and outnumbered.

The sun was beginning to rise already and we knew we probably wouldn't be making it out alive.

"Noct!" We turned towards the British man, "Focus your efforts on the generator! It should weaken all the MT's!"

Noct quickly made his way to the center of the base while we stayed by the Regalia. I did my best to kill the enemies from a distance using long ranged weapons and magic flasks. However, more and more enemies just kept on coming.

It wasn't long until the sky grew gray and the sound of lightning was ringing in our ears. We looked up towards the tower to see a giant old man, holding a staff in one hand, reaching for something on the ground. When he lifted his fist back up we could see that he had picked something, or rather someone up.

Ramuh.

He slowly lifted his staff and aimed for the tower bellow. A large bolt of lightning struck it and energized the staff. Then in a blink of an eye the Stormsender sent it flying for the tower. The noise of the impact was painfully loud.

The four if us held out hands to our ears. I thought the sound would make me go deaf. Suddenly I felt something hit my chest. I fell to the ground as the sky cleared up and looked up to see a soldier aiming a gun at my head. I quickly summoned a shield to protect myself. After the soldier finished firing off a round of bullets I stood up and rammed into him with the metal plate. After knocking him down I smashed him as hard as I could with the shield, feeling his metallic body shatter into a million pieces.

I stood up panting and saw that the remaining soldiers and either been electrocuted or taken down by the other three.

We headed towards the Regalia and waited for Noct to return.

"Are you alright? You weren't hurt, were you?" Ignis asked. He looked me up and down for wounds.

I held my hand up to one of my ears, "Yea, but my ear drums are killing me," they all laughed slightly.

Prompto looked off behind me and started waving and yelling, "Dude! That was hardcore!" I turned to see Noct looking pretty beat walking towards us.

"And it did the trick," Ignis chimed in, "The place is dead,"

Gladio started getting ready to get in the Regalia "Rest in pieces. C'mon let's split," He stopped and looked off behind us all.

We turned and found a man dressed in white. Although I've only ever seen her in the media, he bore a striking resemblance to Lunafreya.

"Long has it been, Noctis," his voice was rather unsettling, like he had some tricks up his sleeves that he couldn't wait to unleash.

"Ravus," Noct sounded a bit surprised. I wondered how they knew each other.

He walked closer and held the point of his sword to Noct's throat. Gladio reacted quickly and tried to handle things calmly, but Ravus only turned the blade towards him. He then held out a mechanical hand to stop the rest of us, "Be still. All of you," He began a typical villainous speech.

"Heir to a crown befitting no other. Witness his splendor and glory. All hail the Chosen King." He spat out the last part of his sentence in disgust.

Noct spoke up and traded some harsh words of his own, "Awful high and mighty for an imperial rat, serving the enemy to hunt down Luna!"

Ravus quickly grabbed Noct by the neck, "I do not serve! I command!" He threw him back and Gladio stepped in front of him before Ravus could do anything rash, "The Kings sworn shield,"

"You better believe it," Ravus swung his sword down only for Gladio to summon his to block it. I could see him struggling to keep Ravus away. Here was the buffest man I've ever seen struggling to defend himself from someone who looked much weaker. What was worse is his sword was also much larger than Ravus'. It was shocking. With ease Ravus overpowered Gladio and knocked him back so hard he smashed into the side of the Regalia.

"Gladio!" We all yelled. As we all kneeled beside him Noct summoned his wheel of royal arms.

"You wanna go? Let's go!"

Ravus whispered, "Should the Chosen fall, that too is fate."


	13. Engaging the Empire

"I'd say that's far enough," Noct puts away his weapon wheel as Ardyn begins stepping closer to us, "A hand, Highness?"

"Not from you," Noct response rudely. 

Ardyn steps closer, "Oh, but I'm here to help,"

I step between him and the Prince before he could get too close, "Yea? And why would the Imperial Chancellor help us?" We stare each other down for a while.

He chuckles and turns to walk towards Ravus, "My, you're so scary,"

I take a step towards him in anger, but Ignis grabs my arm to stop me. I look back and he shakes his head slowly at me. Something about his touch helps me calm down slightly, but I won't let my guard down just yet. I look back at Ardyn and he continues.

"I'm here to take the army away," he states.

"You expect us to believe that," Gladio grunts as Prompto helps him off the ground.

Ardyn just turns his back towards us and responds ominously, "Next we meet, it'll be across the seas," He signals Ravus with one hand to follow him. As he walks away he calls out, "Fare thee well, Your Majesty! And safe travels!" Ravus continues to stare us down before he begrudgingly follows Ardyn. We watch them escape from view before getting in the Regalia and driving off.

"You guys know that guy?" Prompto asks. It's silent for a moment.

"Ravus Nox Fleuret." Ignis starts, "First son of Tenebrae and elder brother to Lady Lunafreya," That explains why he seemed so familiar. We drive in silence all the way to Lestallum, where we will plan our next move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We entered the Leville to find Iris alone in the lobby. She looks like's in distress.

"Iris?" Gladio said worriedly as he pushed through us and made his way to his sister, "What's wrong?"

Iris tried speaking between sobs, "I'm sorry, Gladdy... We never made it to Caem... The army..." All of us tensed up. The room was silent, the only sound that echoed against the walls were her sobs.

I sighed, "Let's continue this in one of the hotel rooms." Everyone nods and we make our way upstairs to the boys' room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iris sits down and we stand around waiting for her to calm down and speak up. After what seemed like forever she finally spoke, "None of us said a word about Noct. They just showed up... and... poor Jared." 

Gladio looks almost panicked, "What? What happened to Jared?"

"There was nothing we could do!" She yelled.

I slump down at the end of one of the beds and bury my face in my hands. Why does everyone have to get hurt because of us? I feel someone sit next to me. They don't touch me or say anything. It's as though they just want to comfort me with their mere presence, and it worked. I don't bother to look up at who it is though.

The door opens and all of us look up. Its only cracked open slightly, but we could see little Talcott standing in the door way. He was shaking with fear. Noct kneels down in front of him. He whispers something, but I can't make it out.

"I-I... I couldn't stop them!" Talcott cries out.

Noct looks slightly choked up and shakes his head, "I won't let the empire get away with it. They'll pay for what they've done." Talcott doesn't say anything. He just nods slightly and walks away slowly, still shaking.

We decide that Monica will escort Iris and Talcott to Cape Caem and we will meet up with them. Until then, we stay in Lestallum for the night, however, I can't sleep. I couldn't help but wonder what Niflheim was hoping to achieve. No one but the royal family can use the Crystal or the Ring. So, why did they want them so badly? They wouldn't be able to use it for anything. The rest of the night I tossed and turned as these thoughts haunted my mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day we left Lestallum in a hurry. I could see from the look on everyone's faces that no one got any sleep last night. The ride to Cape Caem was mostly silent, but at one-point Prompto asked me a question, "So, Y/N. What was it like?" He started.

"What was what like?" I asked.

"Becoming a Glaive. How did it feel?"

"Was it like suddenly having superpowers?" Gladio added.

"Yea. I'm actually kinda curious too," Noct chimed in.

I looked at each boy, trying to find the right words to describe probably one of the worst sensations in my life. I caught Ignis' beautiful green eyes through the rearview mirror for a split second, and I could tell he was trying to read my face once again. I wasn't sure if I hated that or not. His sweet accent broke the silence, "You don't have to share if you don't want to. Though I'm overwhelmed with curiosity myself," he kept his eyes on the road the entire time he spoke. It was silent once more.

"Well," I began, "It's definitely my least favorite memory," All of them looked puzzled.

"What do you mean? I would have thought becoming a member of the Kingsglaive would be the best memory," Gladio asked.

"Um..." I paused scratching the back of my head, "Well, when I found out that I would become a Glaive I was happy, but," Three of the boys leaned towards me as though they were small children being told an interesting story, "Receiving the Kings power... It's not the most... pleasant experience." I finally answered.

"Come on! Give us the details," Prompto urged. 

I laughed, "Have you guys ever heard of what happens when someone who is not of royal blood puts on the Ring of the Lucii?" I asked. Their long silence answered my question. I sighed, "Well. Only the royal family is allowed to harness the Crystals power. If anyone else tries to use it they will be seriously injured, or in extreme cases they will die."

Prompto looked pretty spooked, while the others tried masking their uneasy feeling.

"Yikes! Was it painful?" The blonde asked.

"Prompto, maybe you shouldn't-" Ignis started.

I cut him off, "Its okay, Iggy." he glanced over his shoulder before quickly looking back at the road. He nodded slightly and I could see he was gripping the steering wheel a bit too tightly.

"It was almost like... I was on fire from the inside. I could normally handle a bit of pain, but all I could remember was my throat burning from my blood curdling screams and my vision growing white. Afterwards, I felt so exhausted I had to rest for a day."

"Wait, you said using the Crystals power causes injuries," Prompto started, "You look just fine to me,"

"When it comes to the Kingsglaive it's a bit more complicated," I answered, "but the sensation is more or less the same."

The rest of the ride was silent from then on until Ignis stopped the Regalia on the side of the road.

"What's up Iggy," Noct asked.

We looked around and found that Ignis had stopped not that far from an Imperial base.

"We may want to take care of this before we continue," he suggested.

We all exit the car and head for a haven nearby. Everything goes exactly as it had the first time we took down a base. We waited and we came up with a plan. This time, however, Gladio and Prompto would create a diversion while the rest of us sneak our way to the generator powering the base. Everything went exactly the same. We stuck to the shadows, still managing to get caught in the end. When the alarm sounded and machines were headed in our direction Gladio and Prompto happened to be nearby.

"Sneaking around just isn't our strong suite, is it?" I said in annoyance as I summoned a polearm, ready to attack. We fought our way through and managed to get to the generator together this time, and without the help of the gods as well.

However, just as we were about to leave we heard a woman yelling above us. We looked up to see her falling to the ground, a large spear in her hand that was aimed for Noctis. When she landed he manage to deflect her attack with a sword. She quickly lunged at him again, getting in his face.

"Hey, pretty boy," she said in a teasing voice. She jumped back and we could see she was wearing Imperial armor. Her face was covered with a mask.

"Let's see what you can do," she challenged. The fight was long and hard. She was too quick and she used a lot of aerial attacks, making it impossible to reach her. Every now and then she'd mockingly compliment one of us on our skills.

As we began to get tired she suddenly jumped up to one of the metal bridges that connected some of the towers around the base. She took off her mask. She was absolutely gorgeous, with silver hair, "Aw, is it that time already?"

"What time?" Noct asked.

"Quittin' time. Sorry, but this girl doesn't work after hours," her amount of confidence frustrated me, "I could, but there wouldn't be a single gil in it for me." She made a whiny sound, as if she were having way too much fun to leave, "Let's play again some time, pretty boy." And with that she disappeared. All four men stared up where she had been standing in amazement. Even though I only had feelings for Ignis, something about seeing all of them like this angered me.

"Who was she?" Noct asked, his voice soft and quiet.

I rolled my eyes and balled up my fists as I turned to leave the base, "Who cares?" I called out, "Let's just get out of here," It took a while, but soon I could hear their footsteps following me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were pleased to see that everyone had made it to Caem safe and sound. Monica and Iris managed to set up an abandoned cabin for us to stay at nearby, and Cid and Cindy had come to fix us a boat for Altissia. Unfortunately, they needed a rare ore called Mythril. Talcott informed us that we could find it inside some ruins near the Vesperpool.

We began to head inside the cabin when Gladio stopped us, "So yea, gonna have to ask you to handle this boat business without me,"

"What? You getting tired of us?" I teased.

He chuckled and shook his head, "Nah. Got some business of my own to take care of," I was curious as to what this business might be but chose not to ask.

"Not like we could stop you anyway," Noct sighed.

Gladio left without even having dinner or staying the night at Caem with us. Monica made us all dinner, which Ignis seemed really uncomfortable with and unused to. I teased him about it, which he pretended to be mad about, but I could tell he found my teasing slightly amusing. We stayed in Caem for a few days, sleeping in separate rooms once again.


	14. The Case of the Stolen Specs

A few days after arriving in Cape Caem, the four of us decided to finally go looking for the Mythril at the Vesperpool. The Vesperpool was a large swamp, swarming with enemies. We eventually managed to find a den, similar to Deadeye's back in Duscae. This time, however, it was like a mini jungle. It was difficult trying to make our way through the flora and fauna, and there were many plant like enemies as well.

"Do you really think we'll find anything of value here?" Prompto questioned.

"Can't hurt to at least look around," I answered. I knew he wanted to complain, but he stopped himself after spotting some more enemies. These were strange monkey like monsters that we never saw before.

The fight went as normal, until a dagger flew right for my head. I barely managed to duck in time and found Ignis was walking around in a weird daze.

"Iggy! What's the big idea?" He grunted in response. He looked and sounded completely confused and kept trying to attack one of us instead of the enemy.

Eventually, he finally seemed to snap out of it, "My apologies. I felt rather touched," His voice caused me to get distracted and I received a crushing blow from one of the crazy monkeys. I did my best to get back on my feet but found myself feeling extremely dizzy. I looked around and my vision looked blurry. I tried to use my words, but nothing would come out. I lazily swung my sword at what I though was an enemy, but I failed to hit it several times.

After a few minutes, my vision cleared and I could see Prompto running from me.

"I think she finally snapped!" He yelled.

I shook my head, "Sorry! I don't know what came over me," After realizing that our confusion came from the monsters, we made sure to get rid of them as fast as possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of the confusion we had endured was so tiring, we chose to camp out inside the den. Ignis and I sat close to one another next to the fire. Our legs touched as he held open his recipe book for both of us to see. He seemed very comfortable, never moving away to avoid physical contact. After deciding what to make for breakfast there was a bright flash followed by a snapping sound. We looked up and found Prompto aiming a camera at us.

"Look, Noct! Iggy is actually smiling!" He yelled as he ran to Noct's side to show him the picture.

"He's been smiling a lot more than usual, don't ya think?" Noct teased.

"Just what are you two implying?" Ignis asked.

Both boys threw up their hands in defense and laughed. Ignis shook his head and smiled slightly at me, "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow morning, Y/N." He closed his notebook, his eyes still glued to me. He then stood up and entered the tent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Y/N!" I stumbled out of the tent after hearing Ignis desperately call out for me.

I rubbed my still sleepy eyes and asked, "What? What is it?"

"It's my spectacles!" He yelled again. It was weird hearing him this freaked out. After rubbing my eyes, I looked at his naked face. His glasses were not where they always were.

"What about them, Iggy?" He looked both sad and frustrated. He squinted hard at my face.

"I was making ready to leave camp when a black chocobo saddled up," he explained, "snatched my specs from over nose and bolted!" He pinched the bridge of his nose like his head was hurting. I tried to hold it in but began to bust out laughing. I held my stomach and laughed harder as I imagined what that situation must have looked like. The scowl on his face wasn't helping either.

"This is no laughing matter! We must retrieve them at once!" He began heading in the direction the chocobo went.

I did my best to catch my breath before asking, "Wait, don't you have a spare? Why not just wear those?"

"And let a perfectly good pair go to waste as a chocobo's trinket? I think not. Now follow me,"

I jogged to catch up with him and followed him to the end of the den. We managed to find both the chocobo and a royal tomb.

"Alright, Ignis. How do you wanna do this?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of gyshal greens.

"I'll distract that foul fowl with the greens while you grab the glasses,"

He walked off to the other end of the open area, away from the bird and began calling out to it, "Here birdy birdy!" I had to try really hard not to start laughing again, so that I wouldn't freak the giant bird out. After the bird was distracted I did the best to stealthily crawl towards the glasses, which were set onto a flat rock. All those years of training a a Glaive, and I never thought I'd be using them for something like this. I managed to reach the specs without incident. However, as I reached out for the glasses I heard the bird screech.

"Grab them! Quickly!" Ignis called out. I grabbed the specs and ran as fast I could away from the chocobo. Ignis soon followed. We ran all the way to the camp before finally getting away from the chocobo. After escaping I turned around to give Ignis his glasses. But I froze after looking at his amazingly handsome face.

"Thank you, Y/N... Uh... Is something the matter," I noticed I had been staring at him and quickly tried to defend myself.

"S-sorry. I've just never seen you without your glasses,"

He looked down at the ground, "Do I look strange?" He asked.

I laughed, "No, of course not! You look," I paused for a moment and smiled, "You look great,"

He smiled back and walked closer to me to grab his glasses, "Thank you. Now let's go wake up the other two, grab the royal arm and go."


	15. A Precious Source of Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the wonderful comments. I have responded to most of them now, so if you haven't seen that go check your comments. Also, I know this story seems fast pace, but I assure you that there is a lot more to go! And one last thing. I plan on making fanfics for all chocobros. They are going to be the same as this but with a different twist each time.  
> Ignis X Reader: The gentle and romantic love story.  
> Gladio X Reader: The sweet and sexy love story.  
> Prompto X Reader: The cute and funny love story.  
> And Noctis X Reader: The sad and tragic love story.  
> So be sure to watch out for those. I will be working on each fic one at a time, and if you want you can vote for which chocobro you want a fanfic about next. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

After exiting the den, the four of us decided to walk one last lap around the lake. We spent hours in this disgusting swap and there were no ruins in sight. We were about ready to give up.

"Can we rest for a second?" Noct whined. We had made it to the other side of the lake, opposite of the den we had just slept in.

"Fine. But let's not wait long. This place is filthy," Ignis said as he looked around in discomfort. The lake was pretty dirty and muddy. Our shoes and the cuffs of our pants were coated with mud. Ignis had seemed extremely uncomfortable since we got here yesterday. We stood around, not wanting to sit in the wet dirt, looking at our surroundings. Prompto had walked off some time ago, but we didn't question it. A scaredy cat like him wouldn't stray too far anyway. 

Eventually, he poked his head out from deep within the trees and called out to us, "Hey guys! I found the ruins! It's in this grove over here!" He quickly ran back inside as we followed behind. As we walked Ignis sighed. The path started to become wetter and muddier. Eventually we started to see some small ruins. There wasn't much, but there were random arches and pillars that looked broken and old scattered around the grove. Underneath one of them we found Prompto standing in front of...

Ardyn. Of course.

"Well, what a lovely surprise." The more I heard that ominous voice the more it pissed me off.

"I thought the 'next time we meet' it would be 'across the seas'" I scoffed as I held up quotation marks with my fingers.

He smirked, "I've come here with my imperial friends," he continued, ignoring my statement.

"Splendid," Ignis growled. We could see three people standing behind him. They were standing in front of some tight crevice, similar to an entrance. One of them was the woman the boys had been so fond of back at the last base.

Wonderful. This is really gonna be my day, huh?

"Just one moment," Ardyn turned to speak with the woman quietly. It wasn't a very long conversation. Ardyn then turned to us, bowed as if to say farewell, and then left us in her care.

"So, your the 'new recruits' they sent over for 'special training'" she asked, "Nice cover, run away prince," sarcasm was just oozing from her words. All of us glared uneasily at her. All except Prompto anyway, "Don't worry. There's nothing in it for this ex mercenary to turn you in." She reassured, "But I am being paid to escort you, so let's get going right after sun down."

"Why sun down?" Prompto asked eagerly.

"These ruins won't open until it gets dark," she explained, "we'll have to be in and out quick, or else we'll be stuck in there all night and day," Prompto shuddered at the thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We crept through the dark and creepy corridors, just waiting for something to jump out at us. The ruins were nothing like we had ever seen before.

"What was this place? Do you know Ignis?" I asked.

"No," Ignis had been unhappy all day. His words were cold and icy. Sadly, this attitude couldn't make me like him less. It just made me worry about him more. 

Most of the ruins were no different than any other cavern we've explored up until now. It had nice architecture and was somewhat lit, but there were still just as many daemons. However, the main hall was the most amazing thing we had ever witnessed. It was huge and there was a slight glow, unlike the rest of this dark building, and a water like pattern danced around the floor beneath us.

"Beautiful beyond words," Ignis said, absolutely amazed.

"Look up!" Prompto gasped, pointing at the ceiling. We followed his gaze to see a large pool of water floating above us. It was an amazing sight. There was no glass between us and the water, and a few drips fell on us every now and then. The water was actually floating upside down.

"Are we underwater?" Prompto asked.

"I don't think so," I answered, although my voice was unsure. We continued to watch and noticed there was even fish swimming up there.

"The hell is this place?" Noct questioned.

We continued on and talked to the woman, Aranea, about the empire. Apparently, they've been hunting for daemons and doing strange things with them. They were experimenting them to make weapons that could possibly destroy Lucis. In fact, most of the weapons they used in Insomnia were the results of these experiments. Knowing this fact only angered me. After we reach the middle of the hall we continued to look around, holding out our hands to catch the water droplets that fell from the ceiling.

"Man! Gladio is seriously missing out," Prompto said, "Hey, what do you think he's doing?"

"Meeting girls, probably," Noct answered smugly.

"Son of a bitch!" Prompto's voice echoed through the hall. We all smacked and shushed him. "Sorry," he whispered, but it was too late.

A Quetzalcoatl charged at us from somewhere upstairs. All of us managed to jump out of the way, but this thing was lightning fast. It quickly flew up and shot out a bolt of lightning from its beak. Once again, we dodged the attack, but just barely. I could feel the electricity disturbing the air around me.

"How the hell are we gonna beat this?" I yelled.

"Hold up. I've got a plan," Aranea said. We were skeptical at first, but we didn't exactly want to be burned to a crisp in this dungeon. As the bird flies up onto another floor we all run and duck behind some giant rocks that had probably fallen off the ceiling or something.

"Alright, pretty boy. You're gonna use that special Crystal magic of yours to create a distraction. After that thing turns around all paralyze it,"

"And what then?" Ignis asked. She smirked.

"Go nuts,"

Soon the Quetzalcoatl flew back down again and began looking around the room for us.

"Better do it now before we're caught, pretty boy," Aranae ordered in frustration.

"Uh, right," As soon as the beasts back was turned Noct point warped to the other side of the room. "Hey! Over here!" He yelled as he started waving his arms above his head.

The bird began charging up to strike him down with lightning. He looked pretty panicked. But before the bird could attack him Aranea launched up into the air and come crashing down, stabbing her spear into the Quetzalcoatl's back. The bird fell down and screeched in pain.

Ignis then ran out from cover and pointed at the beast, "Now! Give it all we got!"

All of us then began attacking the Quetzalcoatl as fast as we could. The giant bird couldn't get back up, no matter how hard it tired. Then Noct finished it with a warp strike. After cheering and celebrating like usual we began searching the hall for the Mythril. It wasn't long until we found some. After exiting the ruins just before sunset and saying our goodbyes to Aranea, Ignis received a text message on his phone.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's from Cindy. We are to return to Lestallum. A friend of hers will take care of the Mythril."

"Sounds good. Let's go," Noct said as he began heading out of the grove.

Ignis grumbled, "Let us at least stop at a motel and get cleaned up first."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lovin' that outfit, Noct!" Prompto yelled as he whistled at the prince in his hazmat suit. We had arrived to Lestallum a few hours ago and washed up as we waited for Cindy's friend, Holly. When she finally showed up she said there was trouble at the power plant. It was being invested with daemons. She wouldn't be able to take care of the Mythril until the problem was solved. Which meant Noct had to go in alone, along with one other man that had went in before him.

"Why don't you wear one!" Noct spat at his blonde friend in annoyance. I tried to hold back a laugh. He looked both hilarious and a bit gross. As Noct explored the plant Holly spoke to him over an ear piece. However, we couldn't hear his responses, so the three of us spent time just talking. We talked about what we planned on doing next and some other random junk. After about an hour or two both Noct and the hunter who had went on ahead walked out successfully together. When they reached us they both took off their helmets and revealed that the hunter was actually Gladio.

"Hey, big guy!" Prompto shouted as he gave him a slap on the back.

"Hey, how you been guys?" He asked. We all looked carefully to see that Gladio had two new scars. One on his forehead and another across his chest. Both looked pretty bad.

"Uh, not bad. But someone sure did a number on you," Prompto answered.

Gladio crossed his arms and flashed a cocky smile, "You should see the other guy."

After Holly finished fixing up the Mythril for us, we headed out for Caem, ready to leave Lucis behind.


	16. Washed Away

We spent the rest of the day driving around and finishing any unfinished business we had here in Lucis. As Ignis pointed out there would be no going back once we head for Altissia. I watched the scenery around us quickly flash by as Ignis increased his speed. Unfortunately, it was clear we would not be making it to Cape Caem before sun fall. Ignis eventually pulled over to the side of the road and took out the map. We all looked over his shoulders which made him slightly annoyed.

"There should be a haven along this beach not too far from here. We will stay there for the night,"

"Camping again?" Prompto whined.

"Prompto, what have I told you about whining?" I asked.

"That if I did it again you'd hit me," he answered quietly, getting ready to flinch.

I nod, "You get a warning this time," I tell him, trying to be nice for once.

We stopped on the side of the road and took a flight of steps down to the nearby beach. We walked along the shoreline, being guided by the light of the moon and the flashlights clipped to our belts. The beach was small and a bit rocky, but we managed to make it to the haven safely. We set up camp like usual. I helped Ignis with dinner while the other three boys played Kings Knight on their phones. After dinner was done and we had finished eating I sat on the cooler, talking with Ignis as he leaned against his cooking set up, sipping his Ebony. We talked about our adventure so far and stories from our pasts in Insomnia.

After about an hour of small talk I fell silent and stared down at my feet, "Y/N?" 

I sighed and tried to collect my thoughts. Finally I asked, "What will happen after Altissia?" I didn't look up at him. Something in my gut told me this was wrong. That we shouldn't go to Altissia. I wasn't sure why though.

Ignis made a thoughtful sound before speaking, "I'm not certain. I'm sure we'll figure that out once we're done there," he paused, "Why do you ask?"

I looked over towards the fire and watched as Gladio read his book and the other two boys played around together with Prompto's camera. I took a deep breathe and tried to put all of my thoughts into words, "I just have this feeling something bad is gonna happen. And I just..." I sighed. I felt as though this was the end. Like we were near the end of our journey and that we would have to go our separate ways. 

And I had still felt bothered by my feelings for Ignis. I don't know what it is, but I just can't shake this awful feeling. I can't stop thinking about him. No matter how hard I tried that handsome, bespectacled man would always crawl his way back into my heart.

I heard him place his mug down on the table, and then he knelt down in front of me. His closeness made my heart pound, "You've been acting rather strange the past few days," Ignis pointed out, "Is something the matter?" I looked at him in sorrow. I wanted to tell him everything, but I felt so scared that no words would come out. I just shook my head slightly and looked down at my feet.

He sighed. Ignis reached out his gloved hand and gently brought my face up so that our eyes could meet, "You and I made a promise. If I let you worry about me than I can worry about you," I stared right into his green eyes and he just stared back into my E/C ones with confidence. Why was he like this? Why did he have to seem so unfazed by everything? It must be nice being able to hide your true emotions from the world. Then again, when we made that promise, I saw nothing but a world of pain behind that confident face. Maybe he doesn't feel so lucky about it.

I remained silent and Ignis continued, "I really do care, Y/N. You can tell me anything and I'll try to help," I thought for a moment. Maybe I could be a bit vague about my problem.

"Well..." My heart fluttered as I looked at him. He was giving me 100% of his attention. Maybe even more, "There's something that I want, but I'm afraid it will distract me from my job. But it hurts too much to accept the fact that I'll never have that one thing,"

"I see," He looked down at the ground for a moment, thinking, "Perhaps you may get what you want after our journey is over." I thought about this for a moment. Maybe we could be together after all this. But would he even accept my feelings?

"Maybe..." I answered, "That is if someone else let's me."

He looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

I thought careful about how I should word this, "The thing I want. It's something I'd have to share with someone else... But I don't think they want the same thing," He was quiet. I hoped what i had just said didn't make my feelings toward him obvious. I stared into his eyes and waited. He just stared off, lost in thought. 

Then he finally answered, "I'm sorry," he paused. I hoped that I would not receive that response if I do finally confess to him, "For the first time I don't have a solution." 

I gave him a sad smile. He continued to stare into space, trying so hard to come up with something. Seeing him like this was killing me and so I made a bold move. I reached for one of his hands and pulled it towards my lap to hold it. He looked at me, slightly taken aback. I forced a smile as best I could, "It's alright, Iggy. You don't have to help me fix anything. Just knowing that you care is enough."

He smiled back at me and we stared at each other in silence for a while. He gently pulled his hand away from mine and patted my leg, "You've become on of my closest friends, Y/N. And no matter what, I will always be there for you," Hearing this almost brought me to tears. Because if we didn't feel the same way about each other than would he really still be here for me?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, after cleaning up our camping gear, we immediately headed back to the road so we could get to Caem as soon as possible. However, along the beach was a group of alligator like creatures called Sahagins blocking our path. The area was small, so there would be no way to sneak around them. They must have been in a deep sleep when we walked through the night before. We ducked behind some foliage as Ignis began to describe the creatures in front of us.

"A group of Sahagins. Their teeth can skin a fish alive. Pulling away from a bite only makes it worse," I shuttered at the thought.

"So, the moral of the story is don't get bitten?" Noct asked. Ignis nodded in response.

We came up with the usual plan: sneak up on the enemy and give them all we got. I chose a pole arm so that I could deal heavy damage and keep my distance from the monsters. This strategy worked very well for me. That is until they began squirting water at us. Their water jets felt stronger than a hose and kept disorienting me. It made it almost impossible to fight the alligators off. 

"Run! We live to fight another day!" Ignis yelled, which lead me to assume they were struggling as well. I considered summoning a magic flask, but I could no longer tell if the others had run away or if they were still too close to me. I continued my method of using a pole arm and tried to hold them off so I could escape. I was almost in the clear until a sharp pain suddenly hit my ankle. I had been distracted with one of the Sahagins and hadn't paid attention to one crawling it's way from the water towards me.

I cried out in pain, but my scream was quickly cut short when the creature pulled me off my feet, causing the air to be knocked out of my lungs as I hit the ground. I began gasping for breath as the alligator dragged me down the beach toward the ocean.

I did the best I could to turn onto my back and kicked the Sahagin in the face multiple times. However, as Ignis said, it only made things worse. I could feel it's sharp teeth ripping my skin apart little by little and it's teeth scrapping against my bones each time I kicked. My jeans had quickly absorbed a large amount of blood and the pain was so intense that it was definitely a runner up for my transformation as a Glaive. I turned back on my stomach and began screaming for help. The four men quickly turned their attention towards me and watched in horror as the monster dragged me away.

"Y/N!" I could hear each of them screaming my name. I watched as Ignis tried to make his way over to me. He tried to be quick, but we were too outnumbered, so he wouldn't get to me without getting hurt as well.

"Ignis!" I screamed as I reached my hand out for him. He finally managed to reach me and I could feel the tips of our fingers graze each other. But before we could hold on to each other a Sahagin sprayed him hard with a ray of water causing him to get knocked off his feet. Gladio managed to guard him before he could be dragged away as well, but it was clear no one would be able to help me.

I could feel my body being pulled into the ice-cold water. Tears streaming down my face as I buried my fingers into the sand, desperately trying to pull free. It wasn't long before the salty and bitter water began to flow into my mouth and nostrils. The salt burned my throat and lungs, and now I could feel the rocks on the sea floor. I tried to hold onto them only for them to be pulled free from the earth. I tried to keep my head above water, coughing the stuff up. I looked back in horror as the water around me turned a deep shade of red. The water now almost enveloped me. The Sahagin was fully submerged, and soon I would be too.

"Duck!" I turned towards the sound of Ignis' voice and saw a polearm flying towards my face. I quickly ducked under the water and then felt myself being pulled even further and faster. I opened my eyes and try to look past the dark red water.

Ignis had sent his weapon into the beast's face, however, it's jaws were still clapped tightly around my ankle and the weight of the monster dragged me down to the ocean floor. The mixture of pain and water filling my lungs was too much. I tried with every last breath to resurface, but soon I would have to accept my fate. My eye lids grew heavy as I lost oxygen and the bloody water darkened my vision. The pain began to fade and it felt as though I was lying on the softest bed in the world. Eventually, I stopped fighting and let my self sink and drift off into a peaceful slumber.


	17. Weary and Wounded

Wh-where am I?

What's going on?

I can't... I can't remember anything.

What was I doing?

How did I end up here?

"Y/N!"

Oh... Right.

"Y/N!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I suddenly feel overwhelmed as the pain in my body flows over me again. It's not as bad as it was before, but it was enough to make me sigh in pain before I could even open my eyes.

"Y/N?" A weight shifted on whatever I was laying on as I heard Ignis' voice. I feel him place a gentle hand on my face. I manage the strength to flutter my eyes open, and the light of the bedside lamp burns my eyes. My vision is blurry at first, but I soon see a very worried bespectacled man merely inches away from my face.

"Ignis?" I responded weakly. He lowers his face, his forehead resting on my chest, and brings his hand down to my shoulder. He sighs in relief.

"Thank goodness," he lifts his head back up and moves back slightly.

I look around to find that I am in my room, back at Talcott's cabin. I notice his voice sounds strained. His gloves and coat are gone and his shirt is untucked. His hair is a mess and it looks like he hasn't slept in days. I try to sit up, but a jolt of pain runs up my body and stops me. Ignis carefully helps lower myself back down.

"Don't strain yourself. You're still recovering."

I feel as though I'm about to panic, "What do you mean? What's going on?" I ask quickly.

He runs one hand up and down my arm to calm me, "It's alright, Y/N. Everything is just fine." I try to stay calm as I wait for him to answer my questions.

He begins by gesturing to different parts of my body and letting me know what my injuries are, "Your chest and abdomen are scrapped. Your lungs took in a lot of water. And nearly every muscle in your ankle has been torn."

I freeze. I didn't expect my injuries to be so bad, "Does... Does that mean I can't..." I trail off.

He shakes his head, "Don't worry. It will be a long time, but you'll be able to journey with us again, eventually." I sigh in relief.

I stare up at the roof, thinking if I had anything else to ask. One thing did come to mind, "What happened? After you threw that polearm?" He had a strange look on his face. I couldn't tell if he was dreading telling me, or if he simply didn't want to recall the memory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ignis P.O.V

After my Javelin pierces the beasts head I watch in frustration as she is pulled even further out to sea. More Sahagins surround the four of us, and I am left with just my daggers.

"Enough of this!" I yell. I give the order for everyone to give it their all. We attack relentlessly, finally crushing the opposition. Without thinking I sprint into the water, almost tearing my jacket off on the way. I can hear the others calling out to me, but I push their voices out of my mind. Once the water becomes deeper I turn on my belt light and dive to the ocean floor. I look around desperately and just as I'm losing air I find her. Still trapped within the monster's jaws and floating in her own bloody water. She is no longer moving. I quickly swim back up and look back at the shoreline. The others are just standing there.

"Over here! Quickly!" I dive back down and pull my Javelin from the Sahagin's head. I then try my best to lift Y/N out of the water, but the corpse just won't let her go. I try to pull open it's jaws, but I've lost all composure, and with it my strength. A small light inches it's way from above us. I see Gladio swimming toward us. He breaks the Sahagin's jaws open causing the water to quickly fill with more of her blood. I quickly lift Y/N above the water.

Prompto and Noctis help me carry her to shore where we lay her on her back. I bring my ear closer to her face and try to listen for the sound of her breath. All I hear is silence.

I quickly pinch her nose and open her mouth slightly. I place my lips over hers and breathe into her. Then I begin pressing down on her chest with the palm of my hand. I look towards her leg and see she has lost a lot of blood.

"Prompto! Use the cloth around your arm to stop the bleeding!" He quickly does as I ask, and I hear him gasp as he reveals her wound. I continue to give CPR and soon feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Iggy. You need to calm down," I push his hand away roughly.

"You expect me to be calm at a time like this!" I yell and continue.

"From you? Yea I do! You're always composed, Ignis. What's going on?" He yells back. I ignore him and continue. He sighs and tries to push me aside, "Iggy, let me. You can't do it right if you don't calm down." I push away harder and send him a look to back off. All of them look a bit shocked. I continue the chest compression's and she finally begins coughing up water and starts breathing again. We then quickly carry her to the car and call a doctor to come out to Cape Caem.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Reader P.O.V

Ignis never looks at me as he recalls the story. "You've been unconscious for days. Cid has already finished fixing the boat, but obviously we can't leave until you are fully healed."

"How long?" I ask. He doesn't answer. "I can't make you guys wait for me. You need to find Luna and Leviathan."

He shook his head, "Lady Lunafreya will not awaken the Hydrean until Noct arrives in Altissia, and we don't want to leave you,"

"Why?" I whisper. There is a lot of tension in the air now. I can just barely hear that Ignis' breath is very unsteady.

He finally turns his body to face me once again, "Before I answer, I must know something," he pauses for a long time, making me nervous, "Y/N, what do you think of me?" He speaks in a soft voice. Its both scared and sweet.

My mind turns blank. I don't understand what's happening, "What do you mean?" I question nervously.

"Do you have strong feelings for me?" He explains. Now my breath is unsteady as well. I choke on my words, unsure of how to answer. I can see he's trying to study my face again.

"Gladio told me you did. I wanted to confirm that myself,"

I made a mental note to punch that giant later for breaking his promise. I just stare into his green eyes, "W-why-" My voice is so quiet that I'm not sure he can hear me.

He takes my hand and intertwines his fingers with mine. "He pointed out to me that I would have been a bit calmer if it had been one of them instead of you. Both him and that experience made me realize I've been hiding something from myself." He tightened the grip on my hand, "I... I have feelings for you as well, Y/N. I believe I've had them for a while, but because I kept putting my job first I never realized how I felt."

My eyes widened as he spoke those words. Was this a dream? Did I actually die? Or is this really real? Tears begin streaming from my eyes. The feeling of his hand in mine, it feels too real to be just a dream. This is really happening.

Worry fills his face as he sees my tears. He whips them away with his other hand, "What's wrong, love? I didn't mean to upset you,"

The nickname makes my heart pound. I quickly shake my head, "I'm just... so happy to hear you say that," I sob. He wraps his arms around me, pressing my head to his chest. I can hear his heart beating rapidly.

"It's alright, Y/N." He grabs my face him his hands and looks at me, "We won't leave until you've healed, so please take your time,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!
> 
> Okay, so I'm pretty sure I mentioned this in a previous chapter, but this story was originally written on another site. I won't say where cuz it's not written as well and I don't want anyone posting spoilers here. On that other site I kept getting suggestions for chapters. So chapters 18, 19, and 21 were suggested by readers. If any of you have other suggestion then perhaps I will write them out. However, I only write stuff that is at least somewhat realistic.
> 
> Ex: I wont write a chapter about them exploring a cave when the reader just almost got her foot bitten off. I won't write about Ignis and the reader sleeping with each other days after the confession. I won't write stuff that is already planned for later. etc.
> 
> Also, if you do suggest something I would appreciate it if you be detailed in your suggestions. The suggestions I got on the other site were overly simplified and some were so simple that I couldn't come up with anything to fill a chapter.
> 
> Anyway, if these chapters aren't as good or full of content it is because they are from simple suggestions.

IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I woke up and Ignis confessed his feelings for me he went downstairs to make some soup for me. My stomach felt like it was eating itself as I waited for the food. When he came back I tried to eat the dish myself, but he insisted on feeding me. He would scoop up the broth with a spoon and hold it to my mouth as I took a bite. I kind of felt like a baby, but I didn't mind. After I finished he placed the empty bowl on the bedside table and we talked about how this would work. We agreed that we would not let our relationship get in the way of our jobs when we are on the battle field, or when Noct is in a time of distress.

"Maybe you should get some rest," he suggested after our talk.

"I've been unconscious for days," I yawned and placed my hand over his, "I don't need any more sleep," He smiled and then cupped my face is both hands. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to my forehead. I could feel my face burn bright red. The room suddenly flashes bright and there is a snapping sound. We look over to the door to see Prompto trying to sneak a photo of us.

He gasps as he stares at his camera, "Oh. Em. Gee! I ladies and gentleman have captured a masterpiece!" He holds his camera up in triumph. We see the other two boys standing behind him laughing.

Noct looks over his best friend's shoulder to see the photo, "Wow, that picture is so sweet I think I might have diabetes now."

"Isn't it romantic?" Prompto sighs happily as he presses the device to his chest.

"It's rude to spy on others, you know." Ignis says rather annoyed.

"Is somebody shy?" Gladio teases.

I can see Ignis' face turning a little red. He looks at me and brushes a thumb against my cheek, "I'll see you in the morning, love" Before I could respond he quickly got up and left the room.

"Iggy! Don't you wanna see the picture?" Prompto yells as both him and Noct follow him to the boys room.

Gladio is just about to leave too, "Gladio, wait." He stops and looks back at me, arms crossed. "Come here,"

He comes and sits down on the side of the bed where Ignis was. "What is it?" He asks. I try to come up with what to say when I remember he had broken the promise. I slap his arm as hard as I possibly can and he flinches slightly.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" He yells.

"You said you wouldn't tell him!" I yell back.

He rubbed his arm where I had hit him, "But you guys are together now! Shouldn't you be thanking me?"

"I am," I answer and he raises his eyebrow in response, "but I'm also mad you broke the promise,"

"Well, sorry." He apologizes sarcastically. There's a long pause.

"Thank you," I whisper, "Thank you so much." Tears begin to form in my eyes. He smiles and rustles my hair with one hand.

"No prob. Now get some rest," I nod as I rub the water droplets out of my eyes and fix my hair. He turns of my bedside lamp and leaves the room. I am restless the whole night, both from the pain and excitement.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION KENKOPANDA!!!
> 
> I have gotten 1 suggestion so far from KenkoPanda. I liked it a lot, but felt it would make more sense to tell the readers back story somewhere in the beginning. I updated chapter 8 where Ignis and the reader eat breakfast together in Lestallum. It's not much because I prefer to let you guys to imagine your own back stories and stuff since, you know, the reader is you. But I tried.

I spent the next few weeks completely bedridden. I couldn't walk anywhere, so Ignis would always spend time with me and help me whenever I needed it, while the others run off to who knows where. Ignis continues to cook me meals and feed them to me himself everyday.

"You know," I pause to eat another spoonful of soup, "My hands are still okay. I can feed myself, Iggy."

He smiles brightly and scoops up another spoonful, "I know, but I want to do this." I laugh and go for another bite, but some of the hot liquid falls on my chest. I quickly pull the shirt I'm wearing away from my skin and exclaim about how hot it is.

Ignis quickly puts the bowl down on the night stand and tries to think of what to do, "Forgive me, I didn't mean for that to happen!" 

I try my best to put on a smile, "It's okay, Iggy. It's not that hot." 

Ignis pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and thinks, "It's been awhile since you've had a good bath. Why don't you do that while I get you some fresh clothes?" I nod and he carefully picks me up bridal style and carries me to the bathroom.

He sets me down on the toilet seat and leaves for a moment. He comes back with a plastic bag and begins wrapping it around my ankle. "Wouldn't want the bandages to get wet."

When he finishes he leaves so that I can change and get in. I manage to get my clothes off just fine, but as I try to stand to get in the tub I realize something. There is no way I'm getting in without hurting myself. "Oh no..." I say quietly to myself. I panic for a moment and then grab a towel to cover myself. "Uhhhhh... Ignis?" I call out.

"Hm? Everything alright--?" He opens the door and then immediately covers his eyes in shock.

My face turns red in embarrassment. "I-I... I can't get in without hurting my leg..." I stutter. I can see his face turn white in the parts that were not covered by his hand.

He gulped, "Ah, I see." He looks down at the floor and begins shielding his eyes so that he can walk towards me. He stops and places his other hand on his hip. He mumbled to himself, trying to come up with something.

He sighs, "I'm afraid I need you to lose the towel, and I need you to guide me,"

I'm somewhat uncomfortable at first, but I go ahead and drop the towel to the floor. I take both his hands and guide them so that one is around my shoulder and the other behind my knees. Wouldn't want him accidentally touching something else, at least not yet.

The thought makes me too embarrassed to even look or talk to him. He lifts me up with ease and carefully walks forward. When he reaches the bath, I tell him to stop. He holds me further away from his body and lowers me into the tub. "Make sure to lift your leg so it stays out of the water,"

After he gets me into the warm water he immediately darts out of the room and says, "Have a nice bath," before quickly closing the door behind him.

I almost want to scream from embarrassment. "Why must you test me," I ask as I look up at the ceiling. I try to stay calm and relaxed, enjoying the bath. I lower myself so that the water covers half my face and close my eyes. After a few seconds though, I once again start panicking when I realize Ignis will have to help me back out...


	20. Gone Hunting

I wince and suck in a breath through my teeth as Ignis unwraps the bandages around my ankle. He apologizes each time I react negatively to his touch. It's been a few weeks, and now after he treats my wounds I'll try to walk for the first time since the accident. 

After he finishes unwrapping my ankle he throws the bloody bandages away and begins healing my wound with curative items. There is only the sound of shattering potion bottles. I sigh in relief as the pain goes away slightly. 

He then wraps my leg with new bandages and asks me if I'd like to try walking now. I nod in response. He takes both my hands and helps me stand up. I fall in pain as I put pressure on the bad leg, but he catches me immediately.

"Don't push yourself. Take your time," I nod and slowly try to take a step forward. At first, I do just fine and manage to reach the end of the room, but soon the pain becomes unbearable. 

I fall once again and he leans down to support me, "I believe that's enough for one day. Allow me to carry you back to the bed." I shake my head.

"N-no I'll be fine,"

"Are you sure?" I nod. He lets out a sigh and then lifts me on to my feet. It takes me longer to get back, but I manage to make it just fine.

Ignis lifts me in his arms to help me on the bed. After laying me down and laying the blanket on me he sits down beside me. 

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Altissia without me?" I ask.

"Positively sure. We could use a hand when handling the Hydrean." He smiles and reaches up to brush a stand of hair away from my face, "Besides, I feel rather... protective of you. I would like to stay by your side." He gently cups my cheek with his hand. 

I smile slightly and look down at my hands for a while. When he doesn't move I look up at him. His face is now serious and he stares right into my eyes. My heart pounds so hard I can almost hear it in the silent room. I catch his eyes flicker at my lips and he leans in closer to me. His eyes begin to close and so do mine.

He stops just as our lips graze each other. I can hear him breathing nervously. Eventually, he finally closes the gap between us and gentle presses his lips against mine. My mind goes completely blank. It's as though nothing else exists now. Ignis and I are the only ones in the world and I want nothing more than to capture this moment in my mind and hold on to it forever. Our very first kiss. 

When he pulls away it takes everything I have not to pull him back in. He opens his eyes and looks at me with a smile. He chuckled nervously, "My apologies. I just felt it was about time I did that." 

I smile back, "Don't apologize. I'm glad you did." His smile grows wider. It's silent between us for a while.

"It's getting late. Why don't you get some rest," he kisses my forehead, turns off the bedside lamp, and heads for the bedroom door.

"Ignis," I call out to the now silhouetted figure. He stops and I assume he turns back to me. It takes me a second to get the words out, "Will you stay with me?" 

I can't see his face. I wait impatiently for him to finally say something. "Of course," he answers as he walks to the foot of the bed. He pulls off his blazer, gloves, glasses, and shoes and places them neatly on a chair at the end of the room. He then walks to the other side of the bed and climbs in. I feel his arms wrap around my waist as he tries to spoon me. He makes sure to keep his feet away from mine to avoid injuring me. 

"Are you comfortable?" He whispers. 

"Hmm-mm" I answer as I nod my head. The warmth of his muscular chest against my back helps me drift off peacefully. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Ignis is no longer beside me. I find out from Iris that the boys had gone out hunting and will probably be out all day. I frown slightly, but I understand. How else will we get enough gil for food and other things? 

I spend the day in bed while Iris and Monica take care of me. I also hang out with Talcott for a bit while he shows me his collection of cactuar figurines. 

Once the day starts getting late Iris insists on helping me into a bath. It had been awhile, so I didn't question it. After I was done though, she begged me to let her do my hair and handed me a plain black dress. It looked more like a really long shirt or something. 

When I told her I was hunger she insisted I wait for a bit and she wouldn't let me near any windows when we began practicing my walking. 

Finally, as the sun had finally set, Ignis and the others came back. He complimented the way I looked and then lifted me up, bridal style. 

"There's something I'd like to show you." He then asked me to close my eyes and I could feel him carry me somewhere. 

I could hear Prompto call out, "Don't stay out too late, you crazy kids!"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Gladio adds. 

"Have fun," Noct says.

I laughed and shook my head. What's going on? I could feel the cool breeze hit my skin as we step outside, goosebumps spread out throughout my body. 

Ignis lowers me into a chair and then instructs me to open my eyes. I obeyed and was greeted by a wonderful sight.

Small lights were strung from tree to tree and a table is set out with one of our favorite dish: Fluffy Chiffon Cake. He sits in the chair across from me and watches me in amazement.

"Do you like it?" He asks.

"Like it? I love it! Is this what you've been doing all day?"

"Well," he starts, "we spent a lot of time hunting. We needed some way to pay for all of this." 

I smile and look down at the plate of food, "Did you make this?" He nods, "I can't believe you remembered that this is my favorite. 

"Well, it's my favorite as well. And I never forget the look on someone's face when I cook for them the first time."

"You still remember that?" I ask.

He nods again. He places and elbow on the table and rest his head in his hand. "You looked absolutely amazed. It made me over joyed to see you so happy."

We eat our dinner and talked about our day. He told me about some of the beast they had fought and how Noct had a pretty embarrassing fail in battle. 

When we were about done we saw a flash of light come from one of the windows and assumed it was Prompto taking pictures again. 

Ignis stood up and sighed, "Would you like to take this elsewhere?" He asked.

"Maybe. Where do you plan on taking me?" 

He smiles, "Just up by the light house," 

"Okay," he picks me up again and carries me up the hill to the large tower. He walks behind it and places me on a crate laying on the ground. We are on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea. I stare at the ocean, glowing from the light of the moon, as Ignis sits next to me.

"Gorgeous," I whisper.

"Indeed," I look to find Ignis staring at me. He leans in just as he did last night, this time more confident, and kisses me once again.

I lift up my hands and gently place them on either side of his face. He responds by placing a hand behind my head. The kiss deepens, but not enough for things to get sexual. Eventually, he pulls away and I just lay my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"Anything for you, love"


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *breathe* ....UUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH!
> 
> I am so sorry for this one. I'm told it's funny, but I had such a hard time trying to fill out this request. Regardless I decided to include it. Sorry if it's not very good.

I wake up the next morning groaning in pain as I hold my stomach. Ignis has woken up before me once again and is nowhere to be seen. Luckily, I have yet to actually bleed, but the pain in my abdomen this morning is intense. I try to remember if I have any supplies left, but I'm not sure and I'm in too much pain to get up and check.

After about half an hour Gladio comes in, "Hey. Iggy's almost done with breakfast, so he asked me to come an-" He stopped and stared at me for a while. I just continue to groan like a zombie and stare at him like my savior.

"It's that time again... Isn't it?" He asked. I nod in pain. He walks out and yells, "Hell no. You can help her, Prompto." My jaw drops down, shocked by his rudeness. I listen carefully as the boy's mumble outside my door. Eventually, I hear all of them grumbling in annoyance. It had been a few months since we left Insomnia, so the boys had already dealt with this before. However, they always complain about it.

Prompto peeks his head through the door, "Please tell me your just sick or something."

"I'm sick of your complaining, that's for sure," I snipped. He nodded and closed the door.

"Yep. She's moody,"

I roll my eyes, "Is anyone going to help me?" I call out.

Ignis steps in, but doesn't come towards me, "What do you need, love?"

I point to my bag at the end of the room, "I need my usual stuff,"

He goes over to my bag and searches through it. He pulls out my heating pad and places it on the floor next to him. He searches some more and then sighs.

"I'm afraid you're all out of...supplies,"

"Ugh!" I flop onto my back and rub my stomach, "We'll I can't walk all the way down to that shop owner by the road. My leg is still messed up." I look over to him and give him my best puppy dog eyes, "Can you get them for me,"

His face turns completely pale. I can tell he really doesn't want to. He sighs, "Alright, love. I'll be back,"

When the door closes I can hear Prompto yelling and the sound of something being dragged on the floor. "Ow! Iggy! Where are you taking me! Let go of my ear!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After getting my stuff and situating myself in a comfortable position with my heating pad I begin scrolling through my phone. As soon as I pull up my favorite social media site I hear the door creak open and then close. I don't bother to look up at who it is and just ignore it. Then I hear one of the armchairs being dragged across the wooden floor. It was weird, but I don't question it. Then after a few seconds I feel small objects being dropped on the foot of the bed one by one. I don't bother to look until one hits me in the face.

"Ugh! What the hell?" I grab the small object and see its bite size piece of chocolate. "Huh?"

I look up to see a tuft of Prompto's hair sticking up from behind the armchair. He slowly lifts his head up and then throws another chocolate. This time I catch it.

"What? You can't just give me the stupid chocolate, Chocobo Butt?" I ask as I begin taking the wrapper off of one.

He rises to his feet quickly, "Hey! I told you! My hair doesn't look like a chocobo's butt!" He walks over to me with a big bag of chocolate in his arms. "Besides, that was a lot more fun,"

He hands me the chocolate, "You're the greatest Prompto."

He smirks and heads for the door, "You got that right,"


	22. Not So Easy Anymore

I continued to practice my walking with Ignis and eventually was starting to walk on my own. Well, actually more like stumble on my own. I still walk very slowly and tend to lose balance, but my ankle doesn't hurt nearly as much now. It's late at night and Ignis watches as I manage to walk around the room on my own. He's leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest, smiling at me.

"Excellent. You're getting better," he paused for a moment, "Would you like to try walking downstairs?" He asks smoothly. I stop in my place and just stare at him. I'm a bit nervous to, but after giving it some thought I nod.

He holds a hand out to me offering to help, but instead of grabbing it I just lower his arm back down to his side. "It's okay. I want to do it myself,"

He's hesitant at first, "Well, alright. But I'll be right beside you to catch you if you fall."

We head out to the stairs and everyone gets up from the dinner table below us. "Well, would you look at that?" Noct says rather impressed.

"Glad to see you moving again," Gladio adds.

"They grow up so fast," Prompto sniffles as he whips away a fake tear from his eye.

I give him a funny look, "I'm injured, not 2."

"Will you gentlemen stand at the end of the stairs?" Ignis asks as he wraps his arm around my shoulder and guides me the rest of the way. The others do as he asks and I stand there looking at my path. Were these stairs always this tall? I breath nervously, not sure if I should do this after all.

"Love?" I look over my shoulder at Ignis. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks as if sensing my nervousness. This question makes me all the more determined though. 

I try to focus on Ignis' touch for a moment to calm myself. I close my eyes and take a few deep breathes. Finally, I nod and begin taking slow steps. As I descend I could hear the handsome man's footsteps follow me. I hold on to both railings for dear life as I walk. I almost stumble a few times which causes the boys to freak out a little each time. Luckily though, Ignis keeps his word and grabs my shoulders to keep me up when this happens. Eventually, I reach the last step and everyone congratulates me. I continue to walk around the room for them and they start talking about how much longer it might be until we head for Altissia. Then Gladio grabs my arm to stop me.

"Before we go to Altissia," he starts, "we need to retrain you."

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Excuse me?"

He crosses his arms, "We're gonna be dealing with the Hydrean. And Altissia is built on top of the water. This is gonna be way worse than Titan and we need to make sure we're all ready for it." I consider this for a moment. It has been a while since I've even been able to move. I might be a little rusty.

"So, you wanna start first thing tomorrow morning?" He asks. The others try to intervene, stating that it may be too early for this, but I disagree.

"I wanna leave soon. I think I can do this,"

Gladio smiles, "Alright. Bright and early."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Training isn't so bad at first. We start out simple and practice running everyday. Gladio makes sure not to get ahead of me, so that I can take my time. Over time, my balance improves and I'm able to move just fine again. Almost as if the injury never happened. Then we start working on strength exercises. Gladio determines that I have lost a bit of strength, but not too much. We continue this for a while until one day he suggests an actually duel. I'm a bit hesitant about it, but of course I decided to do it.

The next morning, I head outside with all the guys and Gladio instructs me to practice summoning my weapons for a few minutes first. Despite it looking easy it actually takes a lot of mind power to use these powers correctly. I hold out a hand and focus hard to summon my sword. After a few seconds a great sword appears in my hand. I stumble and almost drop the weapon on Prompto. These things are too heavy to hold with just one hand.

"Hey! You almost hit me!" Prompto yelled. I could see he managed to move out of the way though.

"Sorry!" I unsummon my weapon which is a bit easier to do, "I meant to summon a regular sword..."

"Come on, Y/N. Focus." Gladio instructs.

I stand up straight and hold out both my hands on either side of me, trying to summon my daggers this time. I feel like I'm starting to sweat from focusing so hard. I try to imagine the two small blades appearing my hands. After a few seconds it works. I continue to summon and unsummon different weapons.

After summoning them all Gladio asks if I'm ready to fight. At first, he blocks all of my attacks and hits me in the back every time I try to attack him with anything. Once the sun is up fully we stop. I couldn't attack him at all. This goes on for a few days. I try and try again but continue to fail. But there's no way I'm giving up. After another one of our training sessions I stay outside and continue practicing on a tree.

I try different moves other than just swinging a weapon. There's just one move I can't seem to master though. I try to jump and strike down with my Javelin just like Aranea did, but I end up falling on my butt every time. After the most embarrassing fall I've had this morning I hear a slight chuckle from behind me. I look to find my handsome boyfriend.

"Iggy!" I yell. My face turns pink as I quickly stand up.

He coughs a bit and tries to regain his composure, "Excuse me." He stands up from the front steps and walks towards me.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I ask.

"Awhile," I look down in shame and embarrassment. He then takes my face in his hands and looks at me. "Would you like me to teach you, love?"

"Please?" He smiles and kisses my forehead. He summons his polearm and shows me how its really done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm practically skipping outside the next morning, ready to show Gladio my skills.

"Someone looks pretty confident this morning," Gladio says.

I smile and summon my polearm, "Maybe I have a few tricks up my sleeve?"

He chuckles and summons his great sword, "Alright. I'm not holding back."

He quickly charges at me and takes a swing, but I manage to jump high in the air like Ignis had taught me to yesterday. I look down to see Gladio looking around in a daze. He must not have seen me actually jump. As he unsummons his weapon I come striking down behind him and kick him down while he's in a daze. I then point the sharp end of my Javelin at his face.

"Told you had some tricks up my sleeves," He looks at me in utter shock and disbelief.

He moves my weapon away with his hand and stands up. "I wasn't awake yet. Let's go again," he said in an attempt to protect his manhood. We continue training the rest of the morning and I am doing great. I still get hit sometimes, but I manage to get more hits on him. Once the suns come up Gladio instructs me to stop.

"Wow, Y/N! That was amazing!" Prompto congratulates.

"Think she's ready for Altissia?" Noct asks Gladio.

"She's still a little wet behind the ears, but she's definitely ready," he answers.

As we all head inside Ignis stops me and turns me around to face him. "You were wonderful, Y/N" 

"Thank you for teaching me," I mumble nervously. He lifts my chin up and kisses me softly.


	23. Altissia, City on the Sea

We all awoke early in the morning, hoping that we could get to Altissia as soon as possible. Ignis requested that we try to look our best, so I put on my Glaive uniform. It feels like forever since I've worn it. The boat was down at the shore below the lighthouse. Iris, Monica, and Talcott decided to walk us there to say goodbye. We step inside the elevator inside the lighthouse and Iris informs us that they've moved the Regalia below the deck of the ship. She seems sad as she tells us this, almost as if she doesn't want us to go.

When we reach the bottom, we find a small lit up room with Cid and Cor waiting inside. Cid had requested we call when we were ready so that he could drive the boat. I assume he brought Cor along. I wonder why. Things are a bit quiet and awkward at first. I find Noct staring down at a framed picture nearby, and he looked upset. I took a closer look to see what looked like four men by the Regalia. They almost looked like...

"Something I need to get off my chest..." Cor spoke up. We all look at him, waiting to hear what he has to say. He looks down at the floor hard with his arms crossed, like he can't make the words come out.

"What's that?" Noct asks to encourage him to continue.

He eventually uncrosses his arms and stands up straight. He looks Noctis in the eye as he says, "I'm sorry. Sorry I wasn't there for your father." Noct looks slightly taken aback by this. I thought he'd be upset at the mere mention of his father again, but the look on his face shows understanding, almost as if he committed the same sin. I cross my arms and look away, realizing that I had messed up to.

When I can no longer bare the silence, I begin to tumble over my own words, "I-I...um" I can feel all their stares piercing me. I sigh, still refusing to look up, "I'm sorry too. For lying about why your father assigned me as one of your retainers... Maybe one more Glaive could have saved him and Insomnia after all." I look up. Everyone is looking down now. No one knows what to say.

"Ain't nothin' nobody could've done to stop what happened." Cid said, losing his harsh tone for once.

"Yea," Noct responded, "I realize that," Something about Noct seems closed off and reserved. Although this wasn't unusual. He's been this way the whole trip. In fact, he's probably always been this way.

"But you need to realize just what you mean to the boys by your side... Oh and her too," I look up slightly confused.

Noct looks up at the four of us. I can see a hint of feeling in his eyes for the first time, "I do."

"Even if they can't solve your problems," he pauses for a moment and then continues in a sad whisper, like he's reminiscing, "you can't hide what's goin' on from 'em." He leans forward and raises his voice back to a normal tone, "Remember, those ain't your bodyguards, they're your family." 

I'm even more surprised now. I didn't think I'd be this accepted in just a few months. I look to the boys, wondering if maybe Cid was just confused about my relationship with these guys. As though they read my mind they all give me a reassuring nod.

"Trust in 'em always," I could see Cid was holding back tears, probably remembering his time spent with King Regis. Eventually, he stands up and begins to hobble towards the exit.

"Wait! Cid!" Iris stops him, "We should all take a group photo. Who knows when we'll see each other again." We all group up together as Prompto sets up his tripod. We talk amongst ourselves as he makes some adjustments.

"Ready or not!" He yells to get our attention. He quickly runs over to get in the shot. When the light flashes we huddle around the camera to take a look. This sure is an emotional moment for us all. Finally, we get up on the boat and I watch as Noctis waves to Iris and Talcott goodbye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, next on the docket is Leviathan." Prompto says as he takes pictures of the ocean. We had been mostly silent before discussing what comes next. We also began discussing about Lunafreya's possession of the Ring.

"Do you know how Lady Lunafreya got the Ring, Y/N?" Prompto asked.

I nodded, "Lunafreya came to the Crown City while we were gone. Some Glaive had been ordered to bring her to King Regis, get the Ring, and escape."

"Oh, right! You said you were originally going to escort her, didn't you?"

I look out at the sea as if I'm lost in thought, "Hmm. But they replaced me so that I can escort Noct instead."

"Who'd they replace you with?" Gladio asked.

"I'm not sure. I found out last minute that I was reassigned, and I didn't really have time to say goodbye to anyone." It's silent for a moment.

"What are the odds the empire will crash the pool party with Leviathan?" Prompto asked.

"Consider it a guarantee," Ignis sighed.

We were silent for most of the trip after that. Cid asked us to pay an old friend of his a visit while we're in Altissia. He runs a dinner and had traveled with him and King Regis years ago. Cid claims he can pay for a room for us. As we near Altissia we get a signal on the radio. Its a news woman reporting that Lady Lunafreya will give a speech before awakening Leviathan. We eventually reach a city built on the water. It looks much fancier than Lucis, and everything is much brighter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After reaching the restaurant and figuring out our living conditions for the night we decided to order some food. The food at the restaurant is a lot fancier than I am used to, but it's still pretty good. Not as good as Ignis' cooking though.

"My dear Camelia, it's been a while." The restaurant owner says. We see an older woman approach us. She seems really grumpy for some reason.

"I heard about your distinguished guests," she looks to us and crosses her arms. She jumps into conversation right away, "I won't waste your time. My name is Camelia Claustra."

"First secretary of the Accordo Protectorate," Ignis finishes.

"You should know we have Lady Lunafreya in our care," Noctis seems a bit tense when he hears this. "And the empire demands that we surrender her."

"What?" Noct begins to get angry. Camelia then explains that she won't surrender her if the King of Lucis has a better offer. She requests Noct to visit her at her estate as soon as possible and leaves before we can say anything else. We decide to head for the hotel first to discuss our plans, and wait to take Noct to the secretary in the evening.

"However, the four of us may not be allowed inside." Ignis points out.

"What should we do in the meantime then?" Prompto asks.

"Just do whatever," Noct answers.

Gladio and Prompto decide they want to go to the arena later, but Ignis interjects.

"If you don't mind I have other plans for Y/N"

The two boys begin giggling and smirking, "Oh no. We don't mind at all." Prompto says.

"Just make sure to be 'safe'" Gladio adds. I smack him as hard as I can on his shoulder.

"Don't be a perv!" I yell.

"What the hell? I was being completely innocent!"

"Yea. Okay." I respond sarcastically.


	24. Chapter 24

After deciding that Ignis and I would go on a date, Prompto asked if he could go dress shopping with me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you need someone else's opinion! Especially a guy's opinion," He put me in a choke hold, not strong enough to hurt me, and rushes me out the door.

"Prompto! What the hell?! Let go!" I yelled as I smacked his arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We walk through the halls of the hotel in silence. I had not spoken a word to Prompto the entire time we had been out, which hadn't been too long. He finally had gotten the hint and stopped talking. The only sound was the sound of my plastic bag.

"Come on. You can't stay mad at me forever, Y/N" he says in a light-hearted tone.

"..." I remain silent.

"You know Ignis is gonna love it," he sings.

"..."

"And it's all thanks to who?" I eye him down and see he's smiling like crazy, probably to get me to laugh or something. It was a beautiful dress and it really was thanks to him. Not only that, but he insisted I buy makeup too.

I sigh, "You."

"That's right!" When we reach our rooms he says, "Okay! Now go in your room and get ready. Come to our room when you're done." He quickly enters his room before I can respond.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I look at myself in the mirror absolutely amazed. Although we were in Altissia, this is a dress I would have expected to find back in Insomnia. It was a tight black dress with long sleeves. One of the sleeves and the torso of my dress was made of a beautiful black lace that exposed my skin. I put on a light layer of makeup and then left the bathroom to put on my heels. As I walked around the room with them, trying to get used to them I noticed just how short the dress really was. I almost felt exposed, like I wouldn't be able to bend down if I dropped something without flashing the whole city.

After walking around for a bit longer, I decided to knock on the door that connected the two rooms together. There was a lot of shuffling and shushing on the other side of the door. Then Prompto cracked the door open and peeked inside. His jaw instantly drops to the floor.

"Oh. Em. Gee." He quickly grabs my wrist and pulls me inside. I almost fall down, not being able to keep my balance from the heels. I don't see Ignis anywhere when I get myself straightened out.

"Gladio! Gladio!!" Prompto starts yelling.

I see Gladio sitting at the foot of one of the beds. He looks up from his phone in his hand and his eyes widen. I see his eyes are mostly traveling around my body. Damn, I guess my body looks so good in this dress that even the other guys can't help but look. I guess there reactions make sense. Throughout the entire trip I hadn't worn any makeup and I'm always dressed in clothes that are appropriate for combat. I snap my fingers in front of Gladio's face to get his attention.

"Um, hello? Earth to Gladio." He shakes his head and forces himself to look at my face, "Where's Iggy?" I ask.

"Oh! Right!" Prompto laughs nervously. He skips over to the bathroom and opens the door, "Okay you can come out now. Just wait until you get a load of her!"

I hear him sigh, "Prompto, I think your being a bit too-" he stops as he steps out and sees me.

We look at each other in slight shock. He wore what he usually did, but instead of leather he wore an actually suit without a tie. He also didn't have his gloves on. Unlike Gladio, Ignis' eyes were locked on to my face. He gulps nervously.

"You look... Ravishing, Y/N" Even as nervous as he seems he still manages to keep a cool voice.

"You do too, Iggy" I mumble.

"Okay okay! Stand together you two!" Prompto says as he holds out his camera. We stand next to each other, slightly awkward at first. Ignis isn't much of a fan of being affectionate around the boys.

"Come on! Put your arm around her, Iggy." Prompto motions with his hand for Ignis to do as he says. He sighs and hesitantly pulls me closer. Prompto begins snapping away, moving to different angles and sounding like a true photographer. Eventually the flash starts bugging my eyes however and I start getting annoyed.

"Mom, your embarrassing me!" I speak like a spoiled teenager.

"Oh, come on! I'm excited!" Prompto whined.

"Alright, Blondie. Shows over," Gladio throws Prompto onto his shoulder. He begins punching his back and yelling at him to put him down. "Go on, lovebirds."

I laugh and Ignis holds my hand as we leave. I can hear Prompto shouting, "Be safe you two! Don't do anything stupid! And no making mini Ignis's!"

My face turns bright red. He probably did, but I really hope Ignis didn't hear that. Then I start to wonder. Would we do anything afterwards? Is that why Ignis wanted to go on this date? I think back to all the times we had spent time together. I don't recall him ever look down at my body. He always looked me in the eyes, which wasn't a bad thing, but now I wish he had peeked at least once. But does he even know... How?

We leave the hotel and head for a gondola station. One is already waiting for some passengers. The man greets us and asks where we would like to go. Ignis gives a destination and we step in. We float slowly along the water and I watch as the sun sets. I think sunsets and rises are going to become our thing now.

"So, what did you have planned?" I asked.

"We already had dinner, so I thought we could go out for tea," he answers.

"Anything else?" I didn't want to seem rude. However, I wouldn't want the night to end with just tea.

"Hmm... I suppose we'll just wonder around for a bit."

"Okay," I rest my head on his should and feel him rest his head on top of mine. I close my eyes and try to savor this sweet moment for the rest of the ride.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After we have tea at a small outdoor restaurant we begin walking around the city, looking for something to do. We end up in a very tiny square, with a giant fountain with what looked like a fish statue in the middle or something.

"Whoa. That's huge!" I stare up at the statue in amazement, and barely notice Ignis walk away for a few seconds.

He taps my shoulder, "Y/N?" I look back at him to see he's holding a paper bird. "Would you like to throw a wishing bird?"

I take the bird I'm my hands, "Wishing bird?"

He nods and hands me a pen, "If you write a wish on the bird and throw it into the statues mouth it may come true."

I gasp, "That's so cool!" I try thinking of something to write and eventually write something down. 

I stand in front of the fountain, trying my hardest to aim correctly. Please make it... Please. I throw it and watch as the bird flies right into the fish's mouth.

"I did it!" I yell. Ignis chuckles.

"What did you wish for, love?" He asks.

"I can't tell you. Then it won't come true." I answer.

We continue for quite a while, talking amongst ourselves. We walk for so long we manage to get a little lost. Ignis decides to ask around for help, but I stop him.

"What is it, love?" I point at a building nearby. I can hear the music and see people moving around.

"Why don't we have some more fun?" I ask.

"I never would have thought you'd enjoy dancing." He answers. I look up at him waiting. He smiles and wraps an arm around me. "Well, let's go in."

We dance for a long time. All of the music is a bit fast pace. I was surprised to see that Ignis is a really good dancer. Way better than I am. Eventually, a very light and slow song echoes through the building. I stop and look at him awkwardly. I have no idea how to slow dance. I thought we would just leave, but he holds out his hand and bows to me. I hesitantly take his hand and he stands straight again. He pulls me closer and puts a hand on my waist. He senses my nervousness.

"Are you alright, Y/N?" He whispers gently.

"Um..." I look down at our feet, "I don't know how to slow dance," he chuckles.

"Don't worry. Just follow my lead," I do my best to follow each step. I keep my eyes on his feet until he pulls my chin up with one hand, "Look up. I can't see your beautiful face when you look down like that," I blush like crazy and resist the urge to look back down.

I mess up a few times, but soon the moves come naturally to me as I lose myself in his green eyes. The songs pace slowly quickens. We keep up to the tempo and eventually he starts trying new moves. Spinning me around, lifting me up. He then lowers my body for a dip. Instead of lifting me back up however, we stay like this. Out of breath, both is hands on my waist, our faces mere centimeters away from each other. The song ends, but we stay like. I expect him to kiss me, but he lifts me back up.

"It's getting late. We should go," he says. His voice trembles this time. Has he lost his cool? Or is it just from the dancing? I look up at the sky as we exit the building.

Oh Six, please make tonight extra special!

After wondering around in the nearly empty streets we find another gondola station. We find out that this gondola is a bit far from our hotel, but we don't mind. We are silent for most of the trip, but halfway through it we hear a loud bang as the sky lights up. We look up to see fireworks filling the dark sky. I don't think I've ever been on a more romantic date. We watch in amazement and I giggle like a child, pointing up at the sky as some shapes appear. We see cactuars, moogles, and Prompto's favorite, chocobos.

Eventually we make it back to the hotel. As we walk the halls to our rooms my heart beat becomes faster and stronger. Please...please...please!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - This chapter contains some smut and honestly I'm not the best at writing these. I mean I'd like to say I can, but certain words and descriptions can make me feel uncomfortable. So, don't expect any of my work to have some like hardcore smut in it. I can barely write a fluff smut without feeling weird. So all you'll be getting is some descriptive foreplay and nothing more. I hope that's okay.

We entered my hotel room and began taking our shoes off at the door. After placing mine off to the side I stand up straight, trembling with anticipation as I waited for Ignis to stand up off the floor. When he does I look up at him for him to make a move. He turns to face me, smiles and cups my face. I stared into his eyes, my heart pounding in excitement. He places a gentle kiss on my forehead and then walks away towards the bed. I just stand there and watched as he pulled off his coat and started folding it. I felt so confused, and then that confusion turned into disappointment.

He looks over at me and raises an eyebrow, "Is everything alright, love?" I quickly shake my head to get the inappropriate thoughts out of my mind. He walks closer to me and repeats himself, "What's wrong?"

My face begins to burn. I didn't want to tell him the truth, "I-It's nothing. I just feel sleepy. That's all." I mumble as I stare down at the ground. I start nervously playing with the hem of my dress, almost not caring if I accidentally pull it up too high. Then, I'm suddenly interrupted as Ignis grabs one of my hands and pulls it way from my dress. I look up at him for an explanation.

He swallows hard, "Uh... You shouldn't do that... You're dress is too short," This annoys me for some reason. I've always loved how polite Ignis is. He never lets his desires control his actions. But just this once... I want him to be disrespectful. I want to feel wanted by him. I want to be the reason he loses control...

I lightly pull my hand away from him and I start to feel my anxiety fade, "So?" 

I can see he's trying to perform a coherent thought, but then his eyes flicker down at my body for a split second. He quickly looks away from me and covers the lower half of his face, "Well, it's just that... you shouldn't do that around a man," I cross my arms and roll my eyes. I know what he's doing. He doesn't want to lose his cool, but why? Maybe he thinks I'm not ready. But what would happen if I kept teasing him? Would he finally give up?

I smirked devilishly as I devised my plan. I quickly whip away my smile and replaces it with a frown, "Why? You're the only on here. And it's not like you find me that attractive," 

I looks back at me in shock, "Where is this coming from?" I remain silent, "You are very beautiful, love." He reaches forward to move a strand of hair behind my ear.

I shake my head, "That's not what I mean." He just stares at me, dumbfounded and at a lose for words. Seeing the man that knows everything looking completely lost was amusing to me. It became harder to hide my smile.

"Oh, I get it. You're not experienced sexually, are you Ignis?" I ask, forcing some confidence in my voice.

He seems even more taken aback, "I beg your pardon?" His voice sounds slightly offended.

I shrug and let my hands fall to my sides. I stick my chest out slightly in an attempt to tease him. I notice his gaze flicker down again and then quickly he reverts his eyes back up to meet mine. This time I let my evil grin slip out, "Well, I figured since you haven't tried anything on me that maybe you don't know how,"

He crosses his arms and glares at me, "Are you questioning my skill?"

"Maybe I am. Any other guy would have made a move already."

I noticeably grits his teeth, "I would stop if I were you," his voice is very serious.

"Oh yea?" I challenge him as I step closer, hands on my hips and our chests almost touching, "What are you gonna do if I don't?" I whispered.

He took a deep breath. His eyes had grown foggy. He began looking me up and down, more and more. I can hear his breathing was uneven, "Well Ignis?" Then something inside of him snapped. 

Suddenly, he grabs me by the waist and pushes me against the wall. I flinch slightly out of shock, not expecting him to react like this. He leans above me, his forearm resting against the wall and his other hand still on my waist. I can feel him breath short and unsteady breathes against my neck, "You think I can't tell what you're doing, Y/N?" I just stared passed him. He was so close now that I could barely turn my head to look at him. My heart began to pound, wondering if he'd finally let go. His hand slowly made it's way up my torso, "I maybe a gentleman, but I am still just a man." He moves his hand to my front and his fingers gently up between my breast, just close enough to tease me, "It's really unfair to tease me like that," When his hand reaches my neck, he leans back slightly and looks me right in the eye.

"So, what will it be, love? Do you want a gentle, loving man? Or a rough, sexy devil?" His sweet British voice is deep and seductive.

I can feel my knees trembling. I feel like I'm about to faint. I can barely even give an answer. I try to regain the confident voice I once had, "As nice as a gentle man sounds, I'm curious what a devilish Ignis is like,"

He smirked, "As you wish," he immediately presses his lips roughly over mine. I'm surprised at first, but I curl my fingers through his hair and kiss him back with the same amount of force. He grunts slightly as I pull his hair and pulls away from me, "I'm going to make you regret all those words, Y/N." he warns breathlessly. He leans down and places his hands behind my thighs. He then lifts me up and wraps my legs around his waist and slams me against the wall again.

I hold his face in my hands and kiss him as hard as I can. I begin to lose myself in this moment and hope that it's not just a dream. Ignis carries me towards the bed as we continue kissing. Then, he gently throws me down and leans over me, "I have to warn you, love. I'm not going to play nice,"

He moves one leg forward, up my dress, and presses himself against my warmth. The pressure against my sweet spot causes me to throw my head back in pleasure. He takes the opportunity to kiss my neck. I should have know how clever he'd be.

I start to move my head back down and in response he places his hand under my neck and lifts me up so that my head falls back more. Making sure I stay this way, he lightly pushes my chin back with his thumb. He kisses my neck roughly as if with each second he's going more and more crazy. The feeling of his soft lips sends a tingling feeling throughout my body. He then slowly moves down to my collar bone as he runs a hand from my knees all the way up my thighs. He eventually goes up my dress, but moves back down as he reaches my underwear, as if he were trying to slow himself down.

He then removes his hand and we sit up so that we are both fully on the bed and continue kissing. A feeling of ecstasy washes over me and any trace of nervousness or anxiety disappears. I playfully bite his lower lip which causes him to inhale deeply with pleasure. It was interesting to see what turns him on. I lift my hands up his chest and begin pulling on the top button. He quickly grabs my wrist and pulls my hand away. Even though he hasn't stopped kissing me to tell me, I can tell he wants full control here. When he lets me go I go back up again. He grabs my wrist harder and faster this time. However, he doesn't pull it away. I can hear a slight whimper in his breath as we kiss. He's too turned on to resist me. He lets my wrist go and lets me continue.

I start unbuttoning his shirt and then I move my hand up and down his bare chest. His hands start exploring my back until he finds the zipper. He begins pulling it down agonizingly slow. The fabric around my body slowly becomes looser and looser. I pulled his shirt off of him and he pulls the sleeves of my dress off. He then leans forward so that I am laying down with him hovering over me. He slips a finger under the fabric of my dress at my hips and slowly peels it away. He stops kissing me and looks me up and down. I praised my past self for choosing to wear black lacy underwear tonight. He gulps nervously as he stares at me. His hand travels up and down my torso. He then looks back up and starts kissing me behind my ear. He begins to nibble on the tender skin causing a moan to escape my lips. His breathing becomes heavier as he hears this.

"Get used to making that noise." He whispers. My only response his a heavy and pleasure filled sigh. 

He begins trailing his kisses down my body. When he reaches the lumps on my chest he reaches behind me and unhooks the undergarment without any problems. He throws my bra away and starts on my chest. He starts with light kisses around my peaks and then begins to swirl his tongue around the pink top. I lace my fingers through his hair and can't help but pull lightly. He then uses his other hand to play with the other side as he lightly sucked on my breast. He then moves on to the rest of my body. He stops at the edge of my panties and skips down to my thighs, placing gentle kisses all the way to my knees. He slowly makes his way back up in my inner thigh. He gets close enough that I can feel his warm breath against my soft spot. His fingers loop around the edge my my panties, ready to tear them off.

"May I?" I nod quickly with wide eyes and he chuckles in response. He pulls the fabric away and starts by using his hand, rubbing my sweet spot. He laughs again, "I thought you said I wasn't experienced? Yet you're practically dripping,"

I remembered now that our room was joined with the boys, so I bite my lip to stay quiet. He stops for a second and then suddenly slips a finger inside. I gasp but try to remain quiet. He begins moving in and out very slowly.

"Don't hold back, love. I want you to scream for me," I resist at first, but then he starts moving faster, "Say my name, Y/N." he demanded.

"B-but the others..." it took everything I had not to shoat. Ignis smirked and then added a second finger, pushing deeper inside.

"Let them hear you. I'm too turned on by you to care," I grip the bedsheets tightly, still to embarrassed to obey. Ignis begins pumping his fingers faster and harder. Then I can feel his tongue circle around my sensitive nub. 

I could no longer hold back, "I-Ignis!" I cried out. My mind went blank as I started to reach my breaking point. My body became hotter and I was on the brink of an orgasm. Then suddenly he stops. I open my eyes and look up at him. His hair is disheveled, his glasses were foggy, and his shirtless body had a light layer of sweat. I plead with my eyes for him to keep going.

He reaches into his back pocket, "I can't let you finish just yet," He pulls out his wallet and starts flipping through it. He pulls out a square wrapper and looks at me seductively, "I still have a lot more to prove to you,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After our night of fun Ignis collapses onto the bed beside me. We lie there sweating and panting, covered by a blanket. We turn to look at each other, unsure of what to say. All we can two is smile awkwardly. He wraps an arm around me and pulls me so that my head rests on his chest. Before we can even regain the energy to talk. His phone buzzes. He reaches for it on the nightstand and checks it. After a few seconds he scoffs.

"What is it?" I pant.

He holds the cellular devise in front of me. A text from Prompto.

"If you two are done having your way with each other come over to our room. Noct has some news."

My face burns in embarrassment. Someone please bury me in a hole so I can die! I can't believe they heard all that! Minutes pass before we regain our regular breathing. Ignis gets up and starts putting his clothes back on and instructs me to put something on as well. I sigh, knowing I can't hide from them for the rest of my life, and I get up to look for a t-shirt and sweats.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, yea. She wants you four to help her men evacuate the citizens. Then you guys need to fend off the empire for as long as possible." What? Four people against an entire nation? Was this woman nuts?! I want to express my concern, but I'm still too embarrassed to even look up at the three boys.

Ignis sighs, "Alright. So, I suppose we'll be waiting for Lady Lunafreya's speech, and then we evacuate the citizens to the furthest docks as fast as possible?" Noct nods. We discuss the plans further and then Gladio suggests we go to bed now to savor as much energy as possible.

Prompto and Noct start giggling to themselves and I stare at them in confusion, "What's so funny?" I ask.

"Oooooh nothing!" Prompto responds.

"We we're just thinking you and Iggy probably need the most rest out of all of us," Noct finished. My jaw drops and Gladio starts laughing as well.

"I'm surprised you're even standing here. For a moment I was worried you'd be too weak to fight tomorrow," I began smacking Gladio's shoulder.

"Don't! Be! Such! A! PERVERT!" I yelled with each hit. The three boys laughed harder while Ignis sighed.


	26. The Trail of Leviathan

"Noct. What do you think you're doing?" I hear Ignis's voice as I step into the boys' room.

Ignis had woken me up earlier and then left me to get dress while he woke up the others. When I came in I saw Noct in black jeans, pulling a white t-shirt over his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked in a bored and uninterested voice.

"Where are your Prince Fatigues? You must present yourself better to the Hydrean." Ignis had his arms crossed, glaring down at the Prince.

"They're dirty. Would you rather I wear messy clothes?" He teased.

Ignis scoffs. "Fine. Never mind that." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out 5 small earpieces. He explains he had gone to buy them before waking us up. These were so we can communicate with each other in case we get separated.

We soon leave the hotel and get in a gondola to make our way to where Lunafreya's speech will be held. We end up having to get out to find another gondola that rides along a bridge higher up in the city. When we find it and leave all I can do is stare out across the tops of buildings as the boys continue to talk about Leviathan.

I can't help but feel strange, as if something bad is about to happen this time. It'll be pretty dangerous. The only reason Titan hadn't been too bad was because he had a giant meteor on his back and Ardyn had help us escape before we were killed. I doubt that will happen again.

"Hey. Y/N? You alright?" Prompto asked. His voice pulled me out of my trance.

I sigh, my breath unsteady, "Just nervous." I look back out at the city again.

"Don't worry. We all are. But you gotta stay cool. If a Glaive and a few Crownsguard are freaking out so will the citizens." Gladio reminded. I wondered for a second how people would know I was a Glaive, then stupidly remembered that I'm wearing the uniform today.

I look at Gladio for a moment, unsure of how to calm myself. I then feel Ignis place a hand on my knee. I turn my head towards him as he rubs my leg to calm me down.

"Just breathe. We'll be okay," he whispered gently. I breathe in and out carefully. This causes all the fear inside of me to drain away. I place one of my hands on top of his and grip it tightly. I don't let go for the rest of the ride.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We stand behind a large crowd of people as Noctis attempts to head towards the front, hoping to see Luna before we start. I stand with my hands behind my back, legs parted slightly, looking up as if I don't notice the business around me. This is how I was trained to stand during guard duty. It's strange pulling up all these drills I had been taught in training after spending months with some chill dudes.

The others stand a few steps apart from me on either side along with some of Camelia's men. They seem more relaxed, probably not having as much intense training as I had. I hear Prompto's voice in my earpiece.

"Noct, you in position?" His voice sounds a bit staticy.

Noct's voice goes through in mere seconds, "Yep," he sounds calm and relaxed, as though he's not about to take down a giant sea serpent alone.

"Don't forget the plan," Gladio reminds him sternly.

"You guys too,"

We wait a while longer until Lunafreya's voice rings loudly throughout the crowd. I can't see her because we are too far away. She starts off normally, greeting everyone and of course talking in tongues about darkness and legends.

"The ashes of Lucis..." Hearing that name makes my body tense up. I do not change my stance nor my facial expression, but I pay close attention to her words.

"A dream of peace twisted into a nightmare of death and destruction, claiming innumerable lives and leaving myriad souls to suffer." Her voice is full of sorrow as though she were talking about her own country.

Out of the corner of my eyes I see the boys glance at each other. As a stubborn soldier I refuse to give away to emotions while on the job. I keep my face hard and stern but feel one small droplet escape one of my eyes.

She continues to talk about gods and how she will awaken Leviathan to help bring the light back to our world. After her speech everyone is clapping and cheering loudly, calling out to Luna and thanking her for protecting everyone. The four of us then here loud rumbling above us. We look up to find loads of imperial engines.

"Already?!" Prompto yells.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Gladio growls. Ignis remains calm and brings his hand to his ear, pressing the button to turn on the mic on his earpiece.

"Noct, the empires here,"

"I can see 'em." his voice comes through in an annoyed whisper. Ignis instructs Noct to seek for a vantage point and Noct reminds us to look after the citizens.

"So... It begins" Prompto mumbles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We spend a long time ushering the citizens to a dock on the opposite side of the city where the rite will be held. We were supposed to get the citizens onto boats, but after a while all of the boats had been filled up. We had to keep the remaining citizens calm until the boats get back. The sky begins to quickly turn grey and the nervous feeling in my stomach intensifies. I'm separated from the boys and deep in the crowd of terrified citizens.

Eventually, the ground of the whole city trembles and everyone begins screaming. There is a thunderous roar that almost makes my eardrums bleed. I look up in the direction of the rite and can just barely see Leviathans head poking out above the buildings.

I hear Ignis speak in my ear, "Noct, the Hydrean has awoken."

"The civilians?" He asks.

"Almost there. We'll join you when we're done," Gladio answers.

I try to make my way out of the crowd with no luck. I press the button and speak, "Almost done? The boats are still gone. We might be stuck here for a while,"

Then one of Camelia's men adds to the conversation, "You four go on ahead. We can take care of the rest from here,"

"Are you sure?" Ignis asks.

"Yes, now get going!"

Ignis then tells Noct to hurry to the rite as the empire now have Leviathan surrounded. I try to make my way through the crowd again and look for the guys. I can't see any of them and now the clock is ticking. I start jogging and pushing through the crowd, looking around frantically.

I bump into someone hard and almost fall to my feet. I look up to apologize and see Ignis standing over me.

"There you are!" He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the crowd, "We must hurry before we are too late!"

We meet up with the other's and run towards the rite. We encounter many imperials and take them down as we go. Eventually we find one with one of the harpoon devises meant to immobilize Leviathan.

"Hey! I can use this to give Noct a hand!" Prompto states. The ground trembled again and we feel water raining down on us. I look around and see that Leviathan has raised a large water barrier to trap us.

Oh, crap.

"You're gonna need to hurry, Prompto," I said as he is already trying to work the devise.

"I'm on i- AAAAAAAH!" the devise turns on before he can finish.

Ignis speaks to Noct, "Noct! Prompto is headed your way."

"Noct, jump!" Prompto screams.

"What?"

"No time for questions!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time passed and things only grew more and more hectic. After rejoining with Prompto Leviathan flew into a fit of rage and the empire grew in size. We tried to make it over to the rite, but the amount of imperials made that almost impossible.

We continue sprinting throughout the city looking for more imperials. Suddenly, I felt a jolt of pain, starting from my chest spring throughout my entire body. This causes me to lose my footing and I fall to my hands and knees screaming. The others stop and turn towards me in fear.

"Y/N!" Prompto yells. I hold on to my chest whining and sucking the air through my teeth in pain.

"Are you alright, love? What's going on?" Ignis asks in a panicked voice.

I try to speak, but another jolt of pain burns through me again and I scream louder. They flip me onto my back and lay my head in Ignis' lap. I start clawing at my chest to make the pain disappear. Ignis grabs one hand and Gladio grabs the other. They both forcefully pull my arms to the ground to keep me from hurting myself even more.

This pain is very familiar... It's just like the one I felt when I was made a Glaive. As though flames ran through my veins. A bright light blinds me just like it had that day and I hear Prompto gasp.

"What's going on?! Why is her chest glowing!" He yells.

"It's like light from the Crystal!" Ignis answers.

I scream louder and louder until my lungs feel like they're about to burst. I then hear footsteps running for us.

"What great timing," Gladio scoffs. They all stand up, ready to defend me.

Eventually, the pain suddenly disappears and I am left lying on the ground exhausted. I look up at them panting and see that they are severely outnumbered. I scrunch up my eyebrows in anger and summon my sword.

Please work!

I throw it in front of the guys, a blue light envelopes me and I find myself standing where I had thrown my weapon. I then extend my arms out and cast a lightning spell, electrocuting all of the soldiers.

I turn around to see the boys looking at me with wide eyes. I then extend my arms out to my sides and cast a healing spell on all of us. This helps my exhaustion slightly, but I still want nothing more than to pass out on the ground right then and there.

"Y-you... Warped?" Prompto stuttered.

"How?" Gladio asked.

Ignis pressed his glasses up his nose and thought for a moment.

"You all recall the legends of the Chosen King, correct?" We all nod. He continues, "It appears the Hydreans awakening has also awakened the late Kings."

I try to wrap my head around what he was saying, "So... King Regis... Is giving me his power from the grave?" I ask.

"You and all the other Glaives that are still alive," he answers.

I look down at my hands, feeling all of that power coursing through me. I feel slightly unnerved by this, but quickly shake it off.

"Come on. We need to find Noct."


	27. Into the Fray

We continue running though the city and end up running across an enclosed bridge when the real hell starts. The ground never stops trembling now and there are loud explosions everywhere. Ignis is running ahead of us. Gladio has his hand on my back trying to push me to run faster. Ignis stops and holds up his hand to his ear. I can hear is voice clearer through the device than in person.

"Noct, do you read me?" No response. We finally catch up and begin to panic.

"Do you know if he's okay?" Prompto asks.

"The trail should be over by now, right?" Gladio adds.

Ignis looks at us and shakes his head, "I can't tell a bloody thing from here. Let's make for the altar."

The ground shakes again and I fall to my knees, too tired to stay upright. I here Gladio shout, "Look out!" And then he grabs me by the collar and yanks me back. 

I fall on my back and here a loud crash in front of me. The air is full of dust, but once it clears I see that the middle of the bridge has collapsed. I look around me, but only find Gladio and Prompto. We all stand up and look to the other side. Empty. We look down at the water bellow and see nothing but debris from the bridge. Ignis was gone.

"I-Ignis?!" I yell as loud as I possibly can given that I had just finished screaming my lungs out not long ago. "Wh-what do we do?" I ask.

"Nothing we can do. I'm sure Ignis is fine. We'll join up with him later." Gladio turns back to get off the bridge. I stare dumbfounded as to how he can just let his friend go like that. Is he not at all worried for his safety? We press on for a while and find that Leviathan has been replaced by Titan. 

What the hell is going on?!

Finally, we all hear Ignis through our earpieces, "Prompto!"

Prompto jumps and then nervously presses the button to speak, "Iggy! We thought you were a goner." I breathe out a sigh of relief and hold my hand over my chest.

"It'll take more than a little seawater."

I laugh anxiously and press the button, "I... I'm so glad your safe."

There is a long pause, "Thank you. I'm more worried about Noct. I'll find a way to the altar, but I need you to keep the enemy distracted."

Gladio smiles, "You got it,"

"Alright. So how are we gonna draw an entire city of soldiers away from the altar?" Prompto asks. Both boys look at me, thinking I already had a plan. I think for a moment. The empire probably hasn't left because they want Noct... They'll do anything to reach him. If he were running around the city they'd surely follow him.

That's it!

"Quick! We need to find a dark cloak and head back to the hotel."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I barge into the boys' room, practically kicking the door down. I rummage through Noct's belongings, feeling a little weird for going through his personal stuff. I eventually find his Prince Fatigues and quickly put them on. He's a bit big for my size, but the pants had some ties on them that you would find in sweatpants, so after a few adjustments they fit just fine. I head out into the hallway to find the two waiting for me.

"Whoa! You look funny in Noct's clothes, Y/N" Prompto hands me a cloak we had taken from a shop on the way and I put it on as we head outside.

"Okay. All we need to do is find a group of soldiers and lure them as far away from the altar as possible. Don't engage any imperials until I give the okay! We must not confront them right away or all at once."

We head off in a random direction, searching for imperials. Eventually we find some in a small square. I motion for the others to find a place to hide and watch. I stay hidden behind some buildings taking deep breathes. I feel both nervous and tired, but I need to help Noct and Iggy. I put the hood of the cloak over my head and then summon a sword. I aim it right at one of the imperials shoulders and throw. I warpstrike the enemy and then quickly warp to the roof of a building ahead of me. I hear guns firing as I run for the next building. As I escape I notice some engines headed my way.

It's working!

I continue this strategy. Attacking soldiers in calm groups causing havoc everywhere I go. As I do this I hear Prompto's voice.

"Do you copy!" There is no answer. This scares me deeply. I jump down onto a balcony and duck my head so that I can't be seen.

"Ain't a hard question, Iggy. Do you copy- yes or no?" Gladio yells.

"Yes, I copy!" He answers. I begin to calm down.

"Then speak up next time!" He quickly loses his harsh tone and continues, "Look: I'm just as worried as you are, but we can't go losing our heads,"

There's a pause, "Yes... I suppose your right," I've never heard Ignis talk like this. Is this how he acted when I was dragged by the Sahagins back in Lucis?

"It's gonna be okay. Just hang in there!" I encourage him.

"I will. Thanks." I smile then look up to see an engine nearby, heading right towards me.

"Gotta run," I say to myself. I warp to another building and head for the docks. When I reach it, I look down to see that there are still a few citizens waiting to evacuate.

Crap!

I begin to panic and head in a random direction.

"Y/N, what are doing? I thought you were heading for the dock!" Gladio asks.

"There are still civilians there!" I answer.

"Crap..."

I continue until I reach a square with more soldiers.

"Looks like we're gonna have to do our business here. Get ready, fellas" I warpstrike a solider and begin fighting as hard as I can.

"We got held up somewhere else. Just hang on!" Prompto says.

"Would have been nice to know before I started!" I yell.

I continue my fight alone and manage just fine. After I'm done I hunch over and try to breathe. I'm still so exhausted, but I can't give up now. Suddenly a pair of hands grab me and turn me around. They reach for my neck and pin me to the ground.

"I got you now, Your Highness!" I recognize the voice as the man who had attacked us at that blockade so many months ago. I believe his name was Loqi? I try to fight until he reaches for my hood. He pulls it off and then looks at me in confusion.

"How?" He whispers. He turns towards the sound of footsteps behind him.

I then hear a voice over his own mic, "All units pull back and retreat at once. This is an order from the high commander himself!" 

I quickly push him off and summon a dagger. I hold down one of his arms and he grabs my wrist with the other. I try to push the blade down with all my strength. Eventually, I push the hand away that I had been holding and quickly smack down the handle of my blade. It enters his neck and he stops putting up a fight. I remove my blade and stand up. The footsteps he had heard came from Gladio and Prompto. They look up at me rather shocked.

"Took you long enough," I pant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We tried to continue the strategy, but the imperials were fleeing quickly. As I stood atop one of the buildings I noticed one aircraft left behind. It was at the altar.

I press the button on my earpiece and speak, "Ignis? Do you read me?"

No response.

"You better not be losing it again," Gladio threatened.

Still no response.

"What the..." I whisper to myself. I continue to stare at the lone aircraft.

"Gladio. Prompto. There is only one aircraft left. It's at the altar. I think they're in trouble."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

Since we are nearby we head for the docks and board a small motorboat and head for the altar. As we get closer the aircraft leaves. Once we reach our destination we quickly run to the end of the altar shouting their names. We find both of them lying on the ground with Luna while Ravus is kneeling over Ignis. When we arrive Ravus picks up his sister in his arms. Blood stains her dress and she does not move. Her chest doesn't even lift up and down to signify breath. He leaves without acknowledging us, but I don't care. I run to the boys side and try to shake Noct awake. He looks completely fine, just unconscious. I then look over at Ignis who has severe burns on his face and arms.

"Iggy!" I yell and begin smacking his face to wake him. I look over to one of his hands. Stretched to one side. A single object lying on the ground beside him.

The Ring of the Lucii...

"No..." I whisper, "Ignis, no! Please tell me you didn't put on that ring! Ignis, please!"

His eyes flutter open in pain. He looks up at me with sad eyes, "Please... Forgive me." He pleaded. His eyes quickly fall shut.

"Ignis?" Gladio kneels down and places a hand on his neck.

"He's still alive. Let's get him to safety fast." Gladio picks him up and I help Prompto lift Noct. We head for the hotel as fast as possible.


	28. Chapter 28

"Would you just get some rest already? He's not waking up anytime soon." Gladio growled. It's been days since the rite and Ignis and Noct were still unconscious. Gladio and I have not been on good terms lately.

I turn my head slightly over my shoulder and mumble, "We promised to worry and take care of each other. I'm not breaking that promise-"

"Would you shut up already?! You're not taking care of him! You're sulking around feeling sorry for yourself!" I stand up quickly, knocking my chair to the floor. I grab him buy the collar of his shirt and try to yell, but my vocal chords are strained from screaming a few days ago.

"Don't try me, big guy! I got my powers back and I'm not afraid to fuck you up!" Prompto walks into the room as I yell this and quickly runs over to push us away.

"Not this again! You two need to fix this before they wake up. How do you think they'll feel when they see you fighting?"

"Like this meat head would even care. He only cares about himself!"

"Y/N!" Prompto yells. Gladio quickly storms out and slams the door behind him, causing the whole room to shake. I sigh and roughly grab my chair off the floor. I sit back down and bury my face in my hands. I hear Prompto pull a chair up next to me and sit down.

"What is with you two? You guys were pretty good friends before."

I lift my head up at Ignis' sleeping body, "I don't know..." I whisper.

It's silent at first, "Do you think it'd be better to end the journey here?"

I contemplate this for a moment, "Doesn't really matter what I think. It's Noct's choice,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day I can barely keep my eyes open. I haven't left Ignis' side yet and I've barely eaten a thing.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well," he started, "you're a part of our group now, and it's my job to take care of you all."

...

"You know, I've noticed you worry so much about us, but you never worry about yourself."

"There's no need to be concerned about my own safety."

...

"Please, allow me to worry and take care of you. Just like I do for the others."

I thought for a moment, "I will, on one condition."

He looked scared to hear what I had to say next, "Anything,"

"Let me worry about you. If you won't do it someone else has to."

He smiled shyly and stared down at our hands. He was now turned towards me and placed his other hand atop mine. He rubbed his ungloved fingers on the back of my palm.

"Alright,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's right. We made a promise. A promise I refuse to break. He stayed by my side when I was attacked by the Sahagins. He stayed awake until he was sure I was fine, and I'm going to do the same. Gladio walks into the room. At first, I want to just roll my eyes and ignore him until I see a doctor walk in with him. Prompto also follows with a look of guilt.

I stand up, "Is there something wrong with Noct?" Noct was staying in the suite at the top of the building. I had assumed something happened to him and the doctor came to inform me. The doctor just ignores me and places a medical bag on a table nearby. He opens it and begins pulling out all sorts of medicines, "Um... Is this about Ignis?"

"How long has the patient been awake?" He asks.

"Wh-"

"About 4 days," Gladio answers.

My warning bells are going off. They've both been unconscious for 4 days. Are they talking about me?

"Has the patient eaten anything in that time?"

"Not much. Just enough to live," Gladio answers again.

"What is going on?" I demand. The doctor pulls out a small vile of medicine and a syringe. He stabs the needle into the vile cap as he speaks.

"Ma'am I'm going to need you to stay still. This will hurt a lot more if you don't"

Gladio and Prompto then grab both my arms, "What the-! What the hell are you doing?! Let me go damn you!" I struggle to pull my arms free as the doctor approaches me.

"Ma'am! Hold still!" I start kicking the doctor away.

"Get the hell away from me! I'm not sleeping!" The two boys then lift me and throw me down on the empty bed. They hold me down harder, making sure I can't move a muscle.

"Damn you, Gladio! You bastard!" I start yelling several profanities as the doctor injects the liquid in my neck. Right away I feel myself drifting off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My eyes flutter open slightly. The sun light streaming through the windows burns my eyes. I move my eyes around the room in confusion.

What... happened?

The memory of my friends' betrayal hits me. I jolt up and look over at Ignis on the other bed. He has yet to wake up. I can't help but feel guilty. I stand up and move over to the other bed. I sit on the side of it and look down at him. I cup his face, brushing his cheek with my thumb. I notice the burns have begun to slowly heal.

After several hours, I feel movement on the bed behind me. I quickly look down to see Ignis moving and wincing in pain.

"Iggy..." I whisper.

"Y/N?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm so glad you're okay." I talk quietly and gently touch his face, almost as if I'm afraid that the slightest disturbance will hurt him.

"Y/N..." His voice is very strained. I assume he needs water and grab a glass from the nearby table.

"Hold on, Iggy." I go to the bathroom to fill it in the sink. When I come back he is still flat on his back.

"I know it hurts, but I need you to sit up, okay?" I help him and he begins breathing in pain. Once he's up I hold the cup up to his lips for him. I tilt if up slightly for a few seconds and then take it away. He swallows the water and then asks for more.

After his voice is back he asks, "Y/N... Why can't I see you?" I'm taken aback. I now notice that one eye is glued shut while the other has lost all color and is slightly glazed over.

"Oh no..."

"Y/N?"

I begin to panic, "H-hold on." I stammer, "Let me go get the doctor." I quickly get up to leave, but he grabs my wrist.

"Can you tell me... One more thing?" I wait, "Is Noct... Okay?" I smile. Its just like him to worry about everyone else even when he is in pain.

"Yes, he is." I then leave to tell the others about Iggy.


	29. The Hand of the King

I had hoped his injuries would heal and we'd be back on the road, putting the rite behind us. Unfortunately, the whole thing had left Ignis permanently scarred. He had lost his vision entirely, and he most likely wouldn't get it back. We decided to get him a cane and tinted glasses he could use when he gets back on his feet. The days pass and I continue to watch over him. I manage to sleep regularly, now that I know he's okay. At one point I decided to ask him why he put on the ring in the first place. He explained that Ardyn had come to try and kill Noct. After being distracted by Ravus, Ardyn had shoved Noct to the side causing the ring to fall out of his hand and in front of Ignis. He then made a choice.

"I swore an oath to the King that I'd stay by Noct's side and protect him at all costs... Even if it meant giving up my life." He said. He knew the ring might kill or injure him, but Ignis felt he needed to take that risk. It hurt at first, but the kings showed him their favor for a few minutes, just enough time to get Ardyn away from Noct. A tear fell from his eye that was glued shut, "The last thing I remember seeing... Was you standing over me... Begging me to say something..."

I didn't know what to say to this. Then something occurred to me, "This is all my fault..." I whispered. I was looking down at my hands, not wanting to look at him, "If I had just pulled myself together a little bit, I could have ran to the other side of the bridge with you... Gladio wouldn't have pulled me with him, and I could have taken Ardyn without you having to sacrifice yourself." After a few seconds of almost pure silence, the only sound in the room being my quiet sobs, I felt a hand attempt to touch my shoulder. I look up to see Ignis was doing his best to fight through the pain to comfort me.

"Please don't say that." He whispered. He pulled me in for a hug, "I don't regret my choice, love. I'll be okay."

After a few more days, Ignis is finally able to walk. He asks to see Noct who is still unconscious. We work in shifts. I help Ignis to Noct's room and wait outside the door until Prompto comes to switch with me, or until Ignis decides to leave. One day, I sit on the floor, scrolling through my phone. I hear footsteps coming into range from the stairwell. When the person reaches this floor, I ignore them. Normally, Prompto would call out to me, so I figured it was some random stranger trying to go back to their room or something. It wasn't until the footsteps stopped in front of me that I looked up at Gladio, crossing his arms and glaring at me. I roll my eyes and get up to leave. I guess we'll be switching today. I begin walking down the hall without acknowledging him. I didn't want Ignis to see or hear us fighting, so I made an effort to avoid Gladio ever since he woke up. I wonder how long I can keep this up. If Noct decides to keep going with the journey then we'll be stuck together at all times for who knows how long.

As I near the stairwell I hear him scoff behind me, "Y'know, for a Glaive you sure are pathetic," These words rub me the wrong way he had said something very similar on that first day, when our journey began.

"Piss off, Gladio..." I mumble and continue to leave.

A few more days pass. Eventually, Noctis wakes up and we inform him of what has happened. Each of us begin hanging in his suite at separate times. Sometimes we talk and other times we sit in total silence. After the death of Lady Lunafreya, Noct seems much quieter than usual. I don't think much of it though. A death of a loved one would do that to anybody. We don't stay in Altissia for much long after Noct wakes up. He wasn't seriously injured, so we leave about 2 days later. We get back on our boat and head to a train station in Accordo. We decide to go to a royal tomb hidden in Cartania before planning anything else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The hell if wrong with you?" Gladio demands. I look up from my seat on the train to see him standing over Noct. Noct had been very distant, sitting at the opposite side of all of us, alone.

He looks is at Gladio, "What?"

"We're not stopping in Tenebrae," he said rudely. Noct hadn't even requested that. Where was this even coming from anyway?

"You need to grow up and get over it," my blood begins to boil. I didn't want to fight in front of Ignis, but I couldn't just stand here and let him talk that way to Noct.

"Would you calm down? He just lost another loved one. The least you can do is give him a damn break," I try to keep my voice calm. I can't give away that there have been problems between us all for a while.

"Besides, I am over it," Noct said, standing up, "I'm here, aren't I?" His voice is much louder now. The other passengers begin to stare at us.

Gladio grabs him by the collar, "Maybe when you're not too busy moping, you can look around and give a shit about someone worse off than you," he gestures to Ignis as he says this.

"Let go of me," he response calmly.

"How's that ring fit ya? You rather carry it around than wear it?" This continues for a while. Gladio yelling at Noct for being depressed instead of doing his duty. He rants about how so many people sacrificed themselves for him and that he should stop being selfish. Prompto and I both stand up. The blonde is much more kind then I am.

"Let's take it easy guys," he says.

"Get a grip, Gladio! You're making a scene," I say through my teeth.

"Ignis took one for you too, and for what?!"

"Enough, Gladio!" Ignis yells from his seat. I look down, slightly shocked. I had never heard him raise his voice like that, except in battle.

Gladio ignores him, "You think you're king, but you're a coward," 

The fight begins getting more physical. Prompto tries to break it up, but Gladio just pushes him away. I help Prompto up and go to stop the fight myself. Before I can though I see Noct pushing him away, screaming, "I get it alright! I get it!" The two of them exchange more words before storming off in opposite directions.

Prompto tries to go after Noct, but I stop him, "Just let him cool off for a bit," he's hesitant, but agrees. We sit down and remain silent for the rest of the trip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We get off the train and I help Ignis over to a bench near an elevator that will take us down to the tomb. He asks to be left alone and I go ahead and stand not too far from him so that he doesn't get lost or something. I lean over the edge of the wooden structure we're standing on, overlooking the horizon. The land looks a lot like Hammerhead in a way. I think about what has become of our little group. I had thought I was finally accepted, but now I don't know what to think. What did we do to piss Gladio off so much? Why was he being such a pain in the ass all of a sudden?

Eventually, Noct lets all of us know it's time. We talk to Ignis for a while and agree to let him join us. We were hesitant about it at first, but maybe it would turn out alright. That sadly wasn't the case. He managed just fine, but on occasion he would accidentally throw a dagger at one of us or would wonder off in the middle of a fight. We had a hard time guiding him while we fought. I was especially nervous since we were fighting more Sahagins and I didn't want to repeat the same incident in Cape Caem.

"Maybe you should take a break," Noct offered, trying to be polite.

"Was I in the way?" Ignis asked. There was a lot of sadness in his voice, it killed me.

"N-no, you weren't. It's just..." He sighed and dropped the conversation there. We were mostly silent. We would only speak to each other in harsh tones and short sentences. The atmosphere was very tense around us. Eventually, as we headed further in a foul stench filled the air.

Prompto began to sniff around, "Ugh, something stinks around here," We continue on and quickly find that we are headed down a ramp like structure with a shallow pool at the bottom. I had figured that was the cause of the odor. When we reach the bottom, we find a small alcove filled with large purple sacks.

"What is this?" Prompto asks. Upon further inspection we see that the sacks are large eggs.

"Ugh, what the hell could have laid that?" I wondered out loud. Suddenly, the ground beneath us begins to shake. We hear the water shoot up behind us and find a large plant monster coming up from the earth. I almost vomit at the sight and smell of it.

"Is that a face?!" Prompto yells.

"Wh-what is it?" Ignis asks.

"Something real bad!" Noct answers. 

The others charge in, but I feel sick to my stomach. I use a polearm to keep as much distance between me and the thing as possible. At one point it lets out a think green cloud from its large mouth. How did I not die instantly from the smell? I collapsed to the ground, vomiting from the stench, my eyes burning and tears pouring out of them. The smeel was indescribable. Gladio then grabs my hand and pulls me away from the thing. We all hide behind a set of rocks and try to think of something. We sit there in a panic for a while until I see a strange look on Ignis face. He then runs out back towards the monster.

"Iggy!" I call out.

"Don't worry, I have an idea." He then pulls out a magic flask from his jacket pocket. "If I may..." He quickly launched it at the creature and it happened to land in its giant mouth. A burst of flames sets the monster on fire and weakens it greatly. "Ah, as I suspected," Ignis says to himself. We continue to fight, holding off our questions. When the fight ends we inspect the eggs again.

"Maybe it's behind this," I say. I use my magic to burn the eggs and sure enough I was right. All goes as normal. Noct goes in, takes the weapon and we leave. However, Ignis stops us as we exit.

"A moment," he sounds pretty angry.

"Is... everything okay, Iggy?" I ask.

"It bloody well isn't. And I won't suffer this pointless bickering in silence any longer," I look down at the ground in shame. I guess I had failed to stop myself from fighting in front of him. Everyone is silent. Ignis sighs, "Let's be frank. My vision hasn't improved, and probably won't." He pauses, "Yet, in spite of this, I would remain with you all... To the very end,"

It was a very touching and heartfelt moment, until Gladio had to go and instantly ruin it, "Sorry, but I object. War is a matter of life and death."

"But, we'll be there!" Prompto speaks up. I can tell he's tired of playing nice now.

"It's not about us looking after him!" Gladio raised his voice.

"Oh yea? And what is it about then, Gladio?" I cross my arms.

"Besides, he should be free to choose," Prompto adds.

"There's more to it than just what he wants,"

I've heard enough. Ignis already knows what's up anyway. What's the point of hiding it? I scoff, "Typical,"

"Excuse me?" He asks.

"Of course, this isn't about what Ignis wants. You're just a selfish prick who only cares about himself! You're telling Noct to think about others, but you can't even do the same! Quit being such a stubborn bastard and think about how he must feel!"

"I know full well!" Ignis interrupts, "I won't ask you to slow down! If I can't keep up I will bow out!" He yells. Shame overwhelms me once more. He seemed so angry. He continues to rationalize with us in a calmer tone. We all fall silent as he speaks.

"Gladio, Noct will take his rightful place, but only once he's ready," we all give Gladio a look to show we are all on Ignis' side.

He looks like he's pinned in a corner. He turns around and scoffs, "Have it your way. We're taking a big risk. We better all be ready," he then stomps off in the direction we came. The others follow behind, leaving me and Ignis.

He turns in my general direction but doesn't quite look at me. I sigh, "I'm... really sorry you had to hear that."

He reaches out a hand and tries to find me. I grab his arm and pull it around my shoulder, "It's alright, love" He gently kisses me on the head and I wrap and arm around his waist, leading him to the exit.


	30. Off the Rails

We decide to head for Gralea, the Captial of Niflheim. We plan to take back was ours and investigate a certain mystery. I sit with Noct and Ignis as they talk about Altissia. I mostly ignore it and look out the window.

"Is someone else there?" I turn behind me to see Gladio headed our way. Noct answers before I can.

"Where'd he go anyway?" Ignis explains that Gladio had left to find a certain man on the train. It turns out Ignis over heard him talking about longer nights.

"Hey, captain. Mission complete," Gladio tells Ignis.

Noct and I continue to press further about what Ignis had heard. Apparently, the nights have grown longer while the days grow shorter. It was happening back in Lucis too, but it has just now gotten noticeably worse. Ignis wanted to figure out what was going on, because if this continued then the demons would be out much longer and the world could be in danger. Ignis asks if I'd like to go with him and Gladio to interrogate the man, and I agree.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We had been at the back of the train for a while now. We decided to wait out in the engine room and talk to the man, but he couldn't provide any information we didn't already know. We had just about given up when a loud explosion shook the train, causing it to stop.

"What the hell was that?" Gladio asks.

"Maybe an accident? Let's head to the front of the train." I say as I leave the engine room.

As we enter the next train car we see people running in a panic. The man ends up running ahead of us as we contemplate what to do. I snap out of my confusion and continue on through the train. We enter into one of the lounge cars when another explosion sets off. I fall to the ground as shattered glass from the windows rain down on me. I cover my face to keep the sharp pieces away from my eyes and mouth.

I look up to see an MT climbing inside, "No freaking way," I mumble. I quickly warpstrike the soldier in the head before he could do anything.

"Come on, we gotta hurry!" Gladio tries to usher Ignis to the next car. We enter to find a large whole blown out of the wall. I run up and look out to find Noct and Prompto fighting the MTs to protect the train.

"You two get to the front of the train and keep the passengers safe. Us three will take care of these scrape heaps." Before they can respond I throw my blade at an MT coming behind Noct. Once I warp I dig the blade deeper into the robot to make sure its deactivated.

"Y/N!" Suddenly, I'm knocked to the ground and there is an exposition in front of me.

The weight on top of me is lifted and I see that Prompto is the one that tackled me. He gives me a hand and explains, "The MTs can self-destruct!" I look down at my feet and see that the robot I had killed was charred black. I look around to see more coming.

"They're not gonna stop this train! Let's go!" We continue fighting off the imperials as they come. They seem to be ignoring us though. They only care about the train. We have no idea where they're coming from, but they just keep on coming.

Soon the train starts up again, "Y/N! Noct!" We both look to see Prompto calling out to us from the hole in the wall. We both warp onto the roof of the train. We make our way to the car with Prompto inside and meet him on one of the open cars without any walls. He looks up at the sky and points at the army of imperial engines, "Guys! Do something!" I notice something strange about his voice. He didn't sound cowardly like he usually did. He sounded frustrated and demanding.

I decided to brush it off in the moment. I make eye contact with Noct and we know instantly what to do. I guess this shared power helps us read each other like a book. We both nod and point warp to different engines. We wait on top of them until we see them begin to open one by one. I warp to the opening of another engine and find loads of explosive MTs inside. I stab one of them straight through the chest and quickly warp to another engine. The MT explodes and the engine begins falling down away from the train. We continue this until every engine is down. After the last one I warp back to the train. I manage to land on an open cart near the front of the train and quickly head inside through a small escape door on the roof. I find Ignis and Gladio in a car full of scared citizens.

"You two alright?" I ask.

"Yea, where are the other two?" Gladio asks.

"I guess you can say we separated during the fight. They should be somewhere on the train though," We choose to wait in an empty car, not wanting to be surrounded by other people. We wait and wait, but the boys don't show. 

Eventually, Ignis' phone rings. He takes it out of his pocket and hands it to me to hit answer. When I do I hand it back, "It's Noct," I tell him.

He nods, "What's wrong?" He asks.

"..." Nocts voice is frantic and hysterical.

"Stay calm," his tone is slightly harsh. He usually talked like this to talk some sense into us as all, "I'm just as concerned for Prompto as you are." Gladio and I are taken aback by this. What happened to Prompto? Ignis goes on to explain that stopping the train will put the passengers in danger. Stopping the train? Did he fall off? What was going on? 

Ignis makes a plan with Noct to drop the passengers off in Tenebrae and then figure something out later. He hands me the phone to hang up and I ask what's going on, "It seems the chancellor is up to the same tricks. He has fooled Noct into pushing Prompto off the train." It's a lot to take in. What the hell was wrong with this sick chancellor? I begin to panic like Noct, but Ignis calms me down. We enter a tunnel and then the train shakes once again and we quickly look out the windows.

"More imperials?" Gladio asks. My eyes widen as I see daemons crawling along the side of the train. We are all speechless. They seem to be heading for the roof for some reason. We start hearing footsteps on the roof of the train and realize that Noct must be up there.

Crap.

It isn't long until we reach the end of the tunnel and we see something strange. Walls of water, just like in Altissia during the rite. I put two and two together and realize what's happening. We are close to Tenebrae now, known as the floating continent.

"What is that idiot thinking! He's gonna wash this train off the rails!" We watch in horror as Leviathan lunges out of the waves. She screeches and sends small jets of water at us. I put my arms around Ignis and pull him to the floor. We all brace for impact, waiting to be knocked off and fall to our deaths. However, this doesn't happen. The train trembled, but nothing more. We hesitantly look up again to see Leviathan leaving.

Huh, guess we lucked out.


	31. Chapter 31

"Well, look who's here," Noct and I are sitting on the ground as the other two look down at us. We turn towards the voice coming from behind us.

"Aranea," Noct says. He turns back around and sighs, "Guess we've got you to thank for this mess?"

Aranea scoffs, "You wanna know who to thank? Come with me," She turns back around and walks away. We stand up to follow her and she looks over her shoulder at us. She looks taken aback when she sees Ignis.

"What happened to your eye?"

Ignis stumbles on his words trying to think of what to say, "Oh, um, just a flesh wound."

"Can you see?" 

He's silent for a while, "I'm... afraid not."

"That sucks," We follow her to a small grassy space with Magitek engines everywhere. She explains that she has left the army for the search and rescue business. 

"You mentioned being part of the relief effort," Ignis starts, "We have a favor to ask,"

"Ask away," Ignis requests that Aranea take care of the passengers while we ride the train to Gralea. She agrees and introduces us to two guys who will drive the train for us. 

She then tells Noct that some woman that worked for Lunafreya wanted to speak with him. I begin to walk off in a random direction when a voice stops me, "And where are you going?" 

I turn towards the gruff voice. I raise an eyebrow at him, wondering why he was being so rude. "A walk," I answer and continue leaving.

He places a hand on my shoulder, "We don't got time for that. We're leaving as soon as they replace some of the train cars."

I sigh and rub my face with my hands, "Look, Gladio. I just need to be alone for a bit," These past few days have been too much for me. We've lost so much and I was not in the mood for a fight.

"You can be alone on the train," his grip gets tighter on my shoulder. 

I pry his fingers off of me, "It'll just be for a little bit, alright? Back off,"

He pulls his hand away and glares at me, "Fine. Do whatever you want," he turns around and stomps off before I can respond. I can see Ignis look slightly pained as he listens to us fight.

I quickly turn around and stomp off as Ignis calls out for us both. It was really shitty, but I just couldn't take this. I begin walking up a large hill covered in blue flowers. Once I've reached the top of it I stand there panting in anger. The tears begin to fall and finally I look up at the night sky and scream as loud as I can. 

When I'm finished I fall to my knees and cry even more. We lost Insomnia, the Crystal, Lucis, Lunafreya, and now Prompto. When would this madness end? All the feelings I had on the day the empire took over Insomnia come back.

After a few minutes I hear the shuffling of footsteps behind me. I look over my shoulder to find Ignis slowly making his way towards me.

"Iggy?" He lifts up his head and begins looking from side to side, moving his cane around to find me.

"Y/N?" He stops when he touches me with the cane and then reaches forward to touch me. He pats my shoulder a few times to verify that it's me.

He then sits down next to me and looks towards me. "How did you find me?" I ask.

"I heard you screaming and did the best I could to follow the noise," my face turns bright red in embarrassment.

"Oh,"

Its silent for a moment, "Do you want to talk about it?" He asks. I don't respond for a long time. What can I really say? 

Finally, I work up the courage to just say anything, "All I wanted was to become a Glaive to protect the King." He looks down at his lap as I speak, "I never would have imagined that something like this would happen... I wanted to keep Insomnia and the Crystal safe. That was the whole point!" I bury my face in my hands.

Ignis sighs. We just sit in silence unsure of what to say. After what seemed like hours of awkward silence I received a text on my phone. 

Noct: We're getting ready to leave. Meet us at the station.

I stand up as I put my phone back in my pocket, "The train is about to leave." I muttered. He sighed and stood up. I placed a hand on his back to guide him to the station.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stare out the window of the train car. It's so dark out, all I can see is snow. We are in the middle of a blizzard.

"We must be approaching the Glacian's cadaver." Ignis says.

"Won't be a blessing if all we got's a body," Gladio responds.

We planned on receiving Shiva's blessing and then heading for the Capital where we will hopefully find Prompto and the Crystal. It's a long and mostly silent train ride. I sit next to Ignis the whole time, but I don't make any effort to be affectionate. Neither one of us was really in the mood for that. 

Eventually, the train screeches to a stop and we hear a voice over the intercom, "Attention, you may have noticed we've stopped, as for the cause, outside, ya think?" We took that to mean he wanted us to check it out ourselves.

I sigh, "I really hope this will be quick and easy," I help Ignis up from his seat and guide him as the other two run ahead.

We stepped outside into the freezing cold to see the Glacian's body. She looked like she was reaching out for help and her head was turned towards us.

"Well, that's... Creepy," I mumbled. As I'm shivering from the cold I look over to see that the train has frozen over. I then hear Gladio scoff. I look towards the front of the train to find daemons surrounding it.

"Ugh! Can't we catch one break?" I whine.

We fight the daemons off just fine, but we have no idea how to thaw out the whole train. Ignis and Gladio get inside to speak with the conductors while Noct and I hang back. I desperately just want to go inside and be somewhat warm.

Then Gladio's voice gets our attention, "Y/N. Noct." We look over to see him sticking his head out of a car door. "You better get in here. Something's not right," We make our way over to the door and we catch a glimpse of Ardyn headed for the next car. 

"You!" Noct yells as he quickly climbs onto the train. Before he can get to the next car I grab his shoulder to stop him.

He gives me a confused look, "Let me go first." I explain, "Don't want you getting hurt," he sighs in frustration and begrudgingly lets me pass him.

When we enter the car, there is a chill breeze seeping under the next door.

"What the..." I mumble to myself.

We creep our way to the next car carefully, having no idea what to expect. When we try to enter we are both blown back by a strong wind. We try to push our way through, blocking our faces as our entire bodies are encased in a thin layer of ice.

I squint pass this chill wind and just barely make out an ominous figure standing perfectly still, as if he were completely unfazed. I try the best I can to grab on to the passenger seats and pull myself against the wind. It isn't long though before my legs start giving in to the cold.

Unable to move, all I can do is slowly fall to my knees, "Y/N?" I hear Noct speak up behind me. 

Instinctively, I wrap my arms around myself to stay warm, but it's no use. I can feel my eyelids fall from exhaustion and as they do they begin to freeze shut. I then fall over on my side barely missing the passenger seats. Just before I finally pass out I can hear Noct stepping over me and yelling.

"Stop! Stop damn it! Where is he? Where's Prompto?"


	32. Chapter 32

It doesn't feel long before I slowly begin to wake up. At first, I refuse to full open my eyes out of habit. Then I realize that I am sitting upright with something wrap around me tightly. I try to pull free and open my eyes. I realize that it's a person. I start to panic, frantically trying to escape. My breath quickens and I'm ready to scream.

The person presses my face to their chest and whispers, "It's me. You're alright. It's only me, love." 

With his hand still pressing me against him, I do my best to look up at his face. His beauty sends tears welling up in my eyes. I then look down and see that he has his jacket wrapped around me and is hugging me to keep me warm.

"What happened?" I ask.

He sighs, "I'm not entirely sure. Gladio and I tried to make our way over to Ardyn, but we both lost consciousness. When I awoke Noct explained that the Glacian had appeared and gave him her blessing."

I don't respond to this. I sit there in silence trying to wrap my brain around this. I then notice that the train is now moving again.

"Where...?" I trail off as his grip loosens allowing me to look out the window.

"We are headed for Gralea. We are on our way to get Prompto and the Crystal." I stare out the window a bit longer before resting my head back on Ignis' chest. A wave of exhaustion hits me instantly and my eyes begin to fall shut again.

"Are you alright, love?" He asks.

"Mmm..." I respond, "...tired." I hear him chuckle slightly and he holds me tighter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up sometime later being frantically shaken, "Y/N!" I finally open my eyes and grumble in annoyance. "Are you awake?" Ignis asks.

"Yes..." I mumble trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Good. My apologies but the train has suddenly stopped again." I groan as Noct and Gladio come stomping through the car.

"Come on guys," Gladio says to us as he keeps walking with Noct following behind.

I stand on my own and then help Ignis through the car. When we reach the lounge car the glass cracks, just as it had when the train was attacked. Before Prompto had gone missing. We block our faces from the shattered glass and look up to see Goblins had broken in this time.

"Let's get to work," Noct says as he reaches his hand out for a weapon. However, nothing appears, "What the..."

"What's wrong?" Gladio asks.

"My weapons... They're stuck," Noct answers. The Goblins quickly charge us and Gladio and I quickly push Ignis and Noct to the next car.

"Run!" I yell until Ignis begins to move on his own without my help. I try to summon a weapon as I run, but its no use.

"Dammit! My weapons are stuck too!" 

"What do we do?" Noct asks in a panicked voice.

"Let's head for the freight car and trade the train for the Regalia." Ignis answers. We run as fast as we can from the daemon horde until we have reached the back of the train.

I quickly open the door for Ignis and push him inside the back seat. I hate to be rough like that, but there's no time. I then quickly open the passenger side and get in. Noct and Gladio step in at the same time as me.

"Gun it!" Gladio shouts. Noct slams on the gas with full force and we head out the back of the train, which has now opened up. Noct turns the Regalia around towards Gralea. We are just outside the gates to the city.

"Where are we now?!" Ignis yells.

"We're on the train tracks!" The sound of Noct's voice makes him sound like a frightened child.

As we approach the gate we look around to see crashed trains, fire, and other debris. Normally, I'd wonder what the hell happened here, but I was too preoccupied with our current problem. Eventually, we can see the gate slowly closing in the distance.

"It's closing, floor it!" Gladio instructed.

We start moving dangerously fast and as we pass through the gate we are hit with an explosion and the Regalia comes to a sudden stop. I sit there with my hand on the glove box, trying to catch my breath after having a heart attack. 

"That's all she's got," Gladio said.

"It'll do," Noct steps out of the car and the rest I'd us follow. 

When I'm outside I can feel raindrops hitting my skin. I turn to close the car door and see the sad sight. The Regalia looked damaged beyond repair. I walk alongside Ignis and Gladio. We aren't sure where to go, we just continue on the train tracks until we noticed that Noct wasn't following us. We turn to see him staring back at the Regalia.

We stand there patiently, knowing that that car held a lot of memories of his father. Soon, he slowly turns back around and follows us with his head down. It isn't long until we reach a strange pile of crashed trains with a small opening underneath one of the cars. 

I hear a sound of creaking metal and realize that the car is slipping. I look around for another opening, but this is the only one. "Let's move quickly before this thing falls." I say.

Just as Noct passes through the opening and Ignis follows the car falls. Gladio and I quickly grab both Ignis' arms and pull him back before he's crushed.

"What happened?" Ignis asked.

"We just got separated from Noct," I answer. I look up at the train car and try to look for a way to climb.

"Hey, Gladio," he looks towards me with his arms crossed, "Give me and Ignis a boost. We'll climb up the train."

Gladio pushes me up first with ease, however it takes teamwork to get Ignis up. I place Ignis' cane in his hand as Gladio comes up in his own.

"Where do we go now?" Ignis asked.

I look around and Noct is nowhere to be found. "Noct must of went ahead on his own." I continue to look around. There are a lot more train cars, but some of them are open, creating a path ahead. I then notice Goblins dancing around inside of them, "I see a way, but we'd be running right into the daemons."

"Perhaps I can be of service," We turns towards the voice. Ardyn steps out of a train car below.

"What the hell are you doing here," Gladio growls.

Adryn chuckles creepily, "Why, I come bearing gifts." he snaps his fingers and a bright light flashes in our hands. A sword has appeared in my hands, while the other two had their signature weapons.

"See? Gifts. I believe a thank you is in order," Ardyn says as though he were an innocent child.

"For what? Another one of your stupid tricks?" Gladio responds angrily.

Ardyn throws up his hands and begins to speak as if there were tears in his eyes, "Here I am, helping for a change, but I can see I'm not wanted."

He then heads back inside the train before any of us can respond. We're hesitant at first, but we jump down and follow him into the train car he had been in. As we go forward, Ardyn is nowhere to be found. Just a bunch of daemons in his place.

"So, if we can conjure our weapons again does that mean Noct can too?" Gladio asked us.

"For some reason I kinda doubt that," I respond.

"Agreed. The chancellor doesn't seem quite that generous," Ignis added.

We continue until we find an exit out of the train. We then find a staircase right outside going up into a large building in front of us. We quickly head in out of the rain.

As soon as we step inside we hear a women's voice coming from a radio nearby. She warns everyone in Gralea to evacuate do to some dangerous situation. I wonder what could have happenes here. Maybe the daemons are much worse here than in Lucis.

We continue and it seems my suspicious where right. The further in we go the worse the daemons get. I think back to a conversation we had with Aranea back in Lucis. She had mentions that the empire used daemons as weapons. Maybe their little experiments didn't take to kindly to that. 

We eventually find an elevator and head down. When we reach some random floor it almost looks like some kind of bunker. We listen for any noises, but its dead silent. We walk through the long corridors with caution until a familiar voice appears on the intercom, "Right this way, lady and gentlemen."

We hesitate but keep going as he says. It isn't long till he speaks up again, "Keep going. A little closer," I can't help, but notice something dark about his voice. It was different than before.

Eventually, one of the walls beside us begins to move, revealing a hidden hallway. Gladio extends his hand to stop us and I grab Ignis' arm. Gladio proceeds first, slowly before motioning us to follow.

We continue to follow our "guide" until we reach some type of operation room. There are all sorts of mechanisms in front of a large wall of panels. Upon further inspection they appear to be monitors for security cameras.

"Perhaps we may find something to help us find the others?" Ignis suggested after we explained where we were.

"I'm more of a low-tech kind of guy. Do you know how to work this stuff, Y/N" Gladio asks.

I inspect one of the control panels for a bit before answering, "Possibly." I start pushing random buttons until I pull up a list of security camera recordings. The list is wiped clean.

"Looks like someone erased all the data," I whisper. I continue looking just to be sure and eventually I find a singular file.

"Wait, there's still one file," I open the file to play it and it displays on one of the panels on the wall.

The recording shows Ravus speaking to the leader of the empire about the ring of the Lucii. It's a bit boring at first, but Ravus begins to talk back, stating that Noct is the one true king.

This comes as a surprise to me considering how hostile he had been to Noct before. The leader is then outraged and summons daemons to dispose of Ravus. As he fights the off he is pushes off of a railing and falls to the next floor.

After he lands he tries to stand to his feet. He is clearly injured. Ravus then looks up at a figure walking towards him. It's Noctis.

Ravus quickly pulls out a sword but does not attempt to attack or anything. When Noct approaches him Ravus begins talking quickly, "At last, you've arrived Noctis"

Noctis says nothing. There isn't even any emotion in his face. Something was off with him.

"As blood of the Oracle," Ravus holds the sword out to Noctis as best he can, "I present you your fathers glaive." I had remembered hearing that Ravus was holding on to the Kings sword, but I had no idea that he was protecting it for Noctis.

"Now go forth, my king. Shine your light onto the world," Noctis reaches his hand out slowly to grab the weapon, but suddenly, he summons a weapon of his own. It looked the same as his father's sword, but it was red. He slices at Ravus's chest and he falls back, dropping the sword.


	33. Chapter 33

Noctis bends down to pick up the sword. He walked towards Ravus's body and stabbed the glaive into his metal arm, "Spare me your sycophancy," his voice was ominous, almost like...

He turned around and smirked at Ravus's dead body. He kneels down on one knee and gets right up in his face, "I've indulged your false heroism for far too long."

His voice suddenly changed into that familiar, charming, and sick voice, "You tried to save the world in my stead, but it wasn't enough. The Crystal chose me- not you."

He then stood up and as he did his form suddenly changed. Noctis was replaced with Ardyn.

He reached into a pocket in his jacket and threw a few papers on the body. He then began heading out the door and mumbled, "Rejection hurts, doesn't it?"

The camera cuts to static and then shuts off. 

"Was that Noct?" Ignis asks 

Gladio crosses his arms, "No, just that scumbag chancellor posing as him."

I start clenching and unclenching my fists, and then I stop when I realize something.

"How did the chancellor use the crystals magic? ...and what did he mean by, 'the Crystal chose [him]'?"

All of us remain silent for a moment, "Could be another one of his tricks," Gladio finally answered.

I don't respond. I'm not quite sure if I believe it was a trick.

We continue on in silence to an elevator lower us down further. When it opened we were in a wide space filled with boxes and other storage containers.

"Some sort of cargo bay?" I ask.

"Perhaps the Crystal passed through here at some point in time," Ignis responses.

"Could be stored somewhere nearby..." I whisper mostly to myself.

We hear a loud noise and look on to see a large gate across the room opening up. Probably the chancellor leading the way again.

Before we can approach it an Iron Giant climbs out of the ground.

"What is it?" Ignis calls out.

"An Iron Giant!" I answer.

"Do we fight?" Gladio asks?

"We are two men down. This is too big a risk." 

I grab Ignis wrist, "Then we make a run for it,"

We try to run around the monster and to the open gate. Gladio stayed back a moment to stun the enemy, giving us a head start.

The giant quickly regains its composure and stomps toward us. We try to run fast and once we've reached the next room we look around for a switch to close the gate.

I find a big red button and big green button. I hit the red one as fast as I can, but the gate is very slow. I start to smash the button hoping it would speed things up.

"Come on. Come on!" 

The giant reaches out to grab one of us but the gate closes on its arm. It tries to pull its arm out but fails. In anger he begins swing it around to hit us.

Gladio then steps in front of us and summons his sword, "Get to the elevator!" I turn to see a large elevator in the middle of the room, much bigger than the others we've ridden. 

I grab Ignis' arm and we run for it, Gladio following behind as he keeps looking back at the gate.

When we're all on the elevator Gladio smashes one of the buttons and we quickly descend to the next floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We continued on through the maze of corridors until we made it to another control room. Unlike the last room all of the panels are turned on and they call show the same image.

The Crystal, held up in chains behind some type of laser wall.

"Its the Crystal. We must be close." I said. We looked through the control panels until we found something promising. Ignis then walked me through how to disable to the laser wall. 

"Thieves cannot escape the hands of justice!" We turned back towards the daemonic sound. Some type of weird, slimy looking dragon thing was speaking to us.

"The Crystal is mine... Never shall I lose my grip!" The way he's talking. Almost as if he were a ruler. Could it be the leader of the empire? But... That would be impossible, right?

The beast charges us and Gladio quickly parries it with his sword. The thing growls and disappears in a thick cloud of black smoke.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

It's silent for a moment until Gladio speaks up, "Why does it want the Crystal? I thought they were afraid of it,"

"It may be like a moth to a flame," Ignis answers, "We must keep our guard up and find Noct and Prompto before that thing does first."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We continued through the halls a while longer until another secret door opened up to reveal a large staircase going up.

"What's this?" Ardyn's voice comes over the intercom again, "I think he's stopped breathing." We look at each other frantically. Who is it? "Why don't you go see for yourselves?" 

We quickly sprint up the stairs hoping this is just a sick joke. We stop at the top of the stairs at and open door.

"If that son of bitch even-" Gladio's rant is cut off by Ignis.

"Wait. Can't you hear that?" We all fall silent and listen. Nothing.

"Hear what?" Gladio asks.

Ignis steps through the door, "Noct's voice. I heard it clear as day." He pauses for a moment, "This way- follow me!" He runs ahead and Gladio and I quickly follow. 

It's strange. Somehow, I see Ignis running through these halls just fine. Maybe he's developing a sixth sense to replace his eyes.

As we run we call out to Noct, "Noct is that you?" Ignis calls out.

"Can you hear us?" Gladio asks.

"Guys?" We hear him yell. We quickly follow the voice and we find another control room. This time there is a side door blocked of by an electric door. We peer inside and see Noctis trapped inside with another electric door inching behind him.

"Y/N! There must be a kill switch on one of these panels. Find it." 

I nod and then start scan through the different panels in a panic. Eventually, I find a panel that looks promising and begin pressing buttons. The electricity cuts off and the doors open.

Noct runs out of the room and falls on his butt in the process. He sits there trying to catch his breath.

"The hell'd you get here?" He asked through short breaths.

"You're welcome?" Gladio response and hold out his hand to help him up.

"Thanks," Noct says like a child and takes his hand.

"Reunited with your retainers at last. How very touching," Noct looks up at the ceiling looking for the intercom with a scowl on his face.

"You alright?" I ask.

"That sick bastard's been screwin' with my head. Haven't you heard all the things he's said?"

"N-no?" I respond, "He talked to us too, but nothing crazy. Maybe he was only speaking through different speakers?"

Noct starts running his hands through his hair, distressed.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"Those MTs," he starts, "Th-there not robots like we thought,"

We all look at him in confusion, "I found out... Their human. Th-they made artificial humans a-and filled them with daemon energy!"

I breathe in and the air gets stuck in my thought. I try to process what he's saying as I think about how many MT's we had killed.

"We killed so many of them..." He whispers.

I shake my head, "You didn't know. Come on. Let's go find Prompto," I place a hand on his back and we guide him throughout the rest of the keep.


	34. Chapter 34

Finally, after hours of searching we find Prompto, locked into a stand in a cross position at the end of a corridors or cells.

Noctis quickly runs to his side when he sees this and releases Prompto from his confines. 

Prompto falls to the ground as if he were sleeping, but he lands on his hands and knees, "Are you alright?" Noct asks as he kneels down to look at his friend.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Noct." His voice sounds tired and sad. He sits up straight and I can see he's covered in bruises and his face was cut up.

"Tell me," he says, "where you worried about me?"

Noct looks taken aback, "Of course I was!" He stutters, "What kind of question is that?"

Prompto smiles sadly, "Of course," he pulls himself up to his feet and looks down at Noct, "That's why you came like I believed you would."

Noct stands up, "Prompto..."

"That's why I told myself I couldn't die. Not until I could see you and hear you tell me I'm not a fake- that I'm the real me..." The last part of his sentence comes out in a sob.

I wonder what he means by that. I want to ask, but something tells me its not the right time.

"I'm sorry," Noct apologizes.

Prompto smiles more, "Don't be. Everything's alright now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Noct, do you hear that?" Ignis asks.

"Hear what?"

"I've heard this sound before- on the train just before your weapons failed you."

Ignis walks ahead of us to lead us to the source. Must be his super hearing again. He leads us to a wide space with a round room in the middle, closed off. I recognize it as the room Ravus was in when he was talking to his leader.

"It's here,"

"This thing?" Noct asks.

I inspect this keypad with a scanner to see if I can open the door.

"I don't think we can get in," I said.

"There's a way," we all look at Prompto who's standing nervously off to the side.

I step aside as Prompto slow walks up to the keypad. He looks down at his right hand and then hesitantly lifts it up. I assume he knows the code or something, but instead he holds the back of his wrist up to the scanner. There's a small beep and the door opens.

"So, MT's..." He starts, "They've got those code prints... Just like I do," I'm slightly taken back, but I don't show it. I wonder if the others feel the same.

"Do they? Never looked," Noct speaks casually.

Prompto has a pained expression, "Yea... So, as it turns out... I'm one of them," it's strange. Something like us should have shocked us all, but somehow it's as if we all knew already.

"You guys are like... the only friends I've ever known," he scratches the back of his head nervously, "I just hope that things can stay the way they were,"

"Whatever, who cares where you were born?" Noct answers naturally.

Prompto looks at him confused. 

"I don't see you turn against us. Not now or ever." Ignis answers.

"Besides," I add, "Since when does where you're from matter to you?"

Noct chuckles, "Yea, you never once treated me like a prince."

"Never so much as a 'highness'" Ignis adds.

We all start to head inside one by one, "Come on, crown citizen. You're one of us, right?"

"Unless you'd rather not be," Ignis says.

We enter the small room to find a throne with the emperor's robes and a giant machine off to the side.

"This is it," Ignis states.

Noct summons his father's sword and stabs it in to the machine. Some of the lights go out and everything is silent minus the sparks coming from the machine.

"Soooooo... Did it work?" Prompto asked.

Noct holds out his hand in front of him, "Moment of truth," he whispers and then a sword appears in his hand, different from his fathers.

"It worked!" Prompto says.

I also try summoning other weapons besides the one Ardyn gave me. I manage to summon my polearm again.

"Mine are back too,"

"Alright, we're back baby," Gladio responses.

We for the exit of the small room and are immediately ambushed by daemons. We go to summon our weapons when Noct holds up a hand to stop us.

"I got this," he steps outside the room and then holds a hand in the air. 

Something in his hand is shining brightly. He then warps back into the room and it looks like a black hole rips through the space where he was standing. We all cover our faces and back up as a strange wind begins pulling in all of the daemons. Then the black hole implodes before vanishing.

"So," Prompto starts as we hesitantly uncover our faces, "I see you decided to rock the ring."

"I had to. No weapons. No friends. No choice really," 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After searching for the Crystal for a while we find ourselves in a large room that looks a lot like a plane hangar.

There is a large door on either side of the large room. As we decide which one we should go through one of them opens. 

At first, we assume it's our "guide" helping us until something starts limping towards us.

It's Ravus, half of his body is replaced by a black sludge, some of it spilling from his eyes and mouth.

He reaches his good hand out to us, "Kill me... End it..." His voice sounds daemonic. Ardyn must have filled him with daemon energy.

He seems slow at first, it's as we fight he ends up being way faster and stronger than we had expected. 

We try our hardest, but he doesn't appear like he's going to go down anytime soon. I start feeling too tired to keep going. 

I start taking in my surroundings and get an idea once my eyes land on a ledge high up on a wall. 

I quickly warpstrike up to the ledge and call out to the four boys, "Guys! I need you to lead him away from me!" 

The boys do as I ask and begin running in the opposite direction. After Ravus has walked far enough I summon a dagger.

I hesitate at first, "Sorry, Ravus." 

I throw the dagger just barely missing his head a warp onto his shoulders causing him to fall. I then grab him by his hair and pull his head back. I take my dagger and stick it into his neck. He begins gargling on the same black sludge on his body. I pull hard from one side of his neck to the other. I sit there for a moment, not sure what to think or do.

"Look alive! Company!" Gladio yells. The gate opens again and a swarm of daemons rush through. I stand up on my feet quickly and get to work.

After I manage to kill a few daemons on my own I hear the boys yelling.

"Where not getting anywhere!"

"And they just keep coming!" 

I look around and see that the number of daemons has increased. We all begin to panic as we fight harder.

"Noct, you must go on alone!" Ignis calls out.

"What?"

"If you can obtain the Crystals power, we may yet be able to turn the tide,"

"What about you guys?"

I turn to yell in a random direction after slicing through a Goblin with my sword, "We can last a bit longer on our own. Just get to the Crystal fast!"

I don't hear anything after this. I assume that Noct has left, but I'm not sure. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stole down the last daemon and then look around for the guys. I see them all except Noctis.

"You think he found it yet?" I ask in between breaths.

"Let's go and find out." We follow Gladio to the other door in the room. I assume he must have seen Noctis leave. 

When we leave the hangar, we find a room with a large elevator in the middle. The decent is long but eventually we reach a large corridor with the Crystal at the other end. We sprint towards it to see the Crystal has stopped shinning and Ardyn is standing in front of it.

He turns around and tells us that Noct is trapped I side it. We all start attacking him with our weapons. Unleashing all of the anger we've had towards him for months.

Eventually, he falls to the ground, seemingly dead, but it isn't long until he stands back up. We see his face is covered in the sludge that had covered Ravus.

He smiles daemonically and tells us what he had told Noct.

He was Ardyn Lucis Caelm. Brother of the founder king.


	35. Chapter 35

"Hey, Ex-Retainer." I am rudely shaken awake by my driver. My eyes fluttered open and he let go of my arm, "You need to get out. I have more hunters to drive around today." 

I groaned and sat just sat there rubbing my eyes for a moment, "Hey! Do you hear me?" I rolled my eyes and quickly grabbed the bag of meteorshards at my feet. I then opened the door and got out without a word.

I sleepwalk through the streets of Lestallum, ignoring all of the stares I get as I make my way for the square. 

Everyone knows that I was a retainer for King Noctis. They always ask me about our journey together and why he disappeared, but I refuse to tell anyone. I don't want to share my memories with those four boys. 

They all just stand there, burning holes in my body with their eyes. As if that would make me finally crack or something. I just hand over my meteor shards from the last hunt to a woman in the square and then head back home.

Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We headed back to Cape Caem in silence. Most of the journey back had been quiet. We had no idea what to do after Noct was sucked into the Crystal. We had called Cor, the only person we can turn to in times like these and he ask to meet him in Caem.

I just stood near the edge of the boat, looking out at the sea, the only light source coming from the moon. 

Eventually, the lighthouse in Caem came into view. It shined brightly for us, welcoming us back. 

"What do you think he wants us to do?" Prompto asked.

It was quiet for a while, none of us were sure how to answer, "Who knows," I mumbled.

"Perhaps we'll be helping the hunters." Ignis chimed in.

"Yea. There's gonna be a lot more daemons from now on," Gladio added.

It was like we had all lost a purpose. We had been trained our whole lives to protect and guide the king, and now we no longer have one. 

When we reached the dock below the light house we stepped out one by one and slowly shuffled into the building. It was empty inside, not a soul in sight. We figured everyone was at the cabin, so we walked up the stairwell to the elevator.

When the elevator opened it was a horrible site. Bombs and Flan surrounded the cabin. Cor, Dustin, and Monica try to defend it on there own but they were clearly out numbered.

"Quick! Protect the cabin" I yelled mostly for Ignis before aiming my polearm for a warpstrike. 

I instantly killed an ice bomb in front of Cor and then quickly used a fire spell on the horde coming towards him. They didn't die right away, but they slowly burned to a crisp. 

"Finally, thought you'd never show up," Cor sighed. 

I smirked, "Wouldn't want your legend to end here,"

It didn't take very long to kill the daemons now that we were here to help. Afterwards, Monica quickly ran inside. I assumed Iris and Talcott were still inside.

"So, I see you were serious about the King," Cor said between breathes as he put his katana away. 

Gladio sighed, "Yea, he got sucked up by the Crystal." 

"Ardyn said he need to obtain the full power of the Crystal," I added.

"Ardyn?" Cor questioned. 

We explained to him who he was and told him that he claimed to be a part to Noct's family. Cor didn't look very shocked by any of this. He brought us inside and revealed something very shocking to us. 

Hundreds of years ago, when the Crystal was brought to us a man named Ardyn Lucis Caelum was anointed by the Crystal. I thought back to what he had said to Ravus in Gralea.

"The Crystal chose me, not you," 

He said that in legend the True King, in attempt to save everyone from the darkness, he began consuming daemon energy. This did hold of the end of our world, however, the Crystal started to reject him. 

When it was discovered what he was doing, the founder king casted him into exile. The darkness inside of him consumed him and he grew hateful. Because of his immortality, he went into hiding and waited for the Crystal to anoint a new king. 

After that sunk in we asked him what had been happening here in Lucis. He told us that there has been no daylight for days now. 

"All of the hunters and Kingsglaive have been stationed in Lestallum. Guess you can say we're turning it into a quarantine zone. We need more people to protect the citizens and hunt for meteorshards that way we can have more light at all the outposts."

"So, you want all of us to join the hunters?" I asked. 

"Actually, I need some help in Hammerhead. The boys can come with me, but I'm afraid Glaives need to stay in Lestallum."

I froze for a moment. I could barely understand what he was saying. I looked over at Ignis sitting beside me on a sofa in the cabin. He didn't look directly at me but he slowly turned his head in my direction.

I could feel eyes on us both. It was dead silent, and without a word everyone left the cabin. For was the last one to leave. Before he exited he looked over his shoulder at us, "We'll be waiting outside by the road,"

Once the front door closed Ignis moved closer to me and started patting my thigh, looking for my hand. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Ignis, I don't want to...," I fell silent. 

He sighed, "Neither do I, but it seems we don't have a choice," 

I grabbed onto his jacket and buried my face into his chest, "But we've already lost everything! I don't want to lose each other too," 

He wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss on my head. We sat in silence as he rubbed my back and I held back my tears.

Then he finally pulled away, his hands now resting on my shoulders, and spoke up in a serious tone, "We won't lose each other. Perhaps we may visit each other when we find the time. But we won't lose each other, I promise."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I laid there on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I often spent my days looking at the patterns at the walls and turning them into shapes in my mind. I would just stare blankly for hours, trying to forget that I'm here.

As I was looking for all of the letters of the alphabet it the ceiling I heard a knock downstairs at my front door.

I groaned as I sat up. All though I'm hated there are people here who still like me. Mostly just people who I met on the journey. 

I walked down stairs, thinking it was probably Iris and Talcott paying me a visit or something. 

I swung open the door and sighed, "Hey. Sorry guys, but I'm really not in the mood fo..." 

I trailed off and lost my train of thought as I looked at the man in front of me. A man I hadn't seen in years.

"My apologies," his British accent filled the air, "Should I come back later then?"

I just stood there dumbfounded as Ignis waited eagerly for my reply.


	36. Chapter 36

"Um... How did you..." My words trail off along with my thoughts. I stood in the door frame awkwardly as I tried to use my brain.

"Ah, I've learned how to around on my own. However, I did need help from Monica to find your apartment." Listening to the sound of his voice felt strange. It made my knees week and yet it also felt... Wrong?

"Oh," I crossed my arms and looked down at my feet shyly. He felt like a complete stranger.

"Well," he started awkwardly, "May I come in?" 

I snapped my head back up at him and began tumbling over my own words, "S-sure. Sorry. Please come in" I stepped to behind the door and held it a little wider. 

He entered the apartment and stood there as if he were looking around, but I knew he couldn't. He then turned to me and pointed at the sofa, "Do you mind?" 

How did he even...

"Uh, sure." I answered.

I followed him as he headed for the sofa, but instead of sitting I just stood in the middle of the room. My apartment was mostly empty. My living room only consisted of a sofa and coffee table.

I took a good look at him for the first time. His pompadour hairstyle no longer stock straight up. It was now gelled back slightly. He wore visors instead of sunglasses and he looked older. 

The scars on his face were just as strong as I remember them though. Although it was hard to see, I could just barely make out that he was in fact able to open both eyes now. 

It was awkward at first, but he manages to start up a conversation that lasted a while. We talked about what we've been up to since we last saw each other. We reminisced about our journey and funny things were when we were all together and still young.

I eventually worked up the courage to sit with him, but I never got close enough to push our legs together or anything. 

"I planned on staying for a while," he paused, "Perhaps I can stay here in your apartment with you?" I froze slightly. 

I wasn't sure how to respond. This would be like letting a stranger into my house. I stood up and started heading for the small kitchen in the next room, "Are you hungry?" I called out.

I could hear him sigh sadly to himself. He did not respond. As soon as I walk in a glance at the counter for a black notebook. When we had separated Ignis gave me his recipe book as a gift. There weren't very good ingredients left in this world, but I tried my best to get my hands on whatever I can find out on the field. 

I touch the leather cover gently, wiping the dust away. I then open up the cabinets above me and begin pulling out what little I have. After that I flip through the book to see what I can make.

I freeze on a specific page. It was a dish I never thought I'd eat again. I noticed Ignis had drawn a small heart at the top corner of the page along with my name in beautiful hand writing. I stood there staring at the page for a long time. I have the ingredients for it...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walk back into the living room with two plates in hand and see Ignis is still on the sofa, seemingly staring off into space.

He snaps out of his thoughts when I place one of the plates on the coffee table in front of him.

"Thank you," He says politely before picking up the plate. I watch nervously as he takes a spoonful and smells it.

He froze immediately and looks at me, "Is this..."

"Fluffy Chiffon Cake... I remember it was our favorite."

He smiled wide, "Thank you, Y/N." We mostly ate in silence until he broke it.

"Y/N, are you uncomfortable?"

I looked up to see him looking down at his bowl, moving the spoon around nervously.

I didn't answer at first, "This is the first time we've spoken in years,"

He sighed and placed the bowl down. He buried his face in his hands.

"I-I'm sorry... I just-"

He interrupted me and stood up, "Perhaps I shouldn't have come," he begins heading for the door.

I slam my bowl down quickly and rush to grab his wrist. He looks over his shoulder at me and all I can do is stare at him with the words I wanted to say stuck in my throat. 

"Please..." I stuttered.

"Y/N?" He turned to face me.

It felt like an eternity before I could finally answer, "Its getting late. Let me show you your room," 

He said nothing as I lead him upstairs, my hand still wrapped around his wrist. I planned to let him use my room and I would just sleep on the sofa. 

When we enter the bedroom, I let go of his arm and walk towards the open curtains. I close them tightly so that no light seeps in. I turn and see his shadowy figure sitting on the edge of the bed away from me. 

I stand there for a while and he doesn't move. I can't even tell if he's looking towards me. 

"Well... Goodnight," I start to head out until he now grabs me this time.

"Y/N," his voice is soft and quiet. My name oozes sweetly from his lips.

When I don't move or say anything he lightly pulls me down next to him. He reaches his hands up touch me but then places them back on the back of my hands.

"My apologies. It's been so long since I've seen you. I mean... Actually see you. I've almost forgotten how beautiful you look." He lifts his hands up for me to see, "May I?"

I'm silent for a while. I wasn't sure what I should do, but despite the fact that it's been years, I didn't want to see him unhappy. 

"Yes," I whisper.

He places his hands over mine on my lap and feels around. He traced his fingers over ever bone, trying to paint a picture of my hands in his mind. He then slowly moves up my arms. 

He feels every inch of me, making sure not to miss a single detail. His hands travel from my fingers, up my arms, to my shoulders, and down to my collar bone. The feeling of his fingers lightly grazing the bone sends chills down my spine. 

He leaves his hands there for a while and I hear him exhale deeply. He then moves his hands up my neck. His movements were much slower now. 

He kept going until he reached my hair. He brushed through my H/C locks for a while. I tried to make out his facial expression, but it was too dark. I could tell he was looking down though, like he was deep in thought. 

Then he moved his hands to my cheeks and gently stroked my face with his thumbs. He felt everything. I closed my eyes as he reached them, he moved on to my nose and eventually my lips. His fingers moved past then gently. He slowly lifted his head and we just stared at each other. Our breathes were broken and uneasy. 

I was completely frozen as he slowly moved his fingers away from my lips and leaned in closer. It was like that day in Caem. He stopped just a few millimeters away, unsure if he should continue. 

When I didn't object he closed the distance and pressed his lips over mine. They were as soft and gentle as I remembered. He gave me a small peck and then moved away slightly.

He then hesitantly came back for another. This kiss lasted slightly longer and this time I kissed back. He pulled away once more. I started to feel the temptation to pull him back until he began leaning his whole body forward. If he could see I know our eyes would be locked on each other right now.

I moved my legs onto the bed and moved back until I was laying down. As I did this he swiftly pulls off his visors and placed them on the nightstand. I could see that he could open his eyes again, and although it was dark in the room I knew there was no color in them. He placed a hand on my cheek and kissed me more passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. 

I could feel his other hand playing with the hem of my shirt. He was asking for permission to go further. I answered by combing my fingers through his hair and deepening the kiss. 

He moved his hand gently up my shirt, touching the sides of my torso. He eventually pulled away and just sat above me as he moved his hands around the rest of my body. He traced his fingers over my stomach and moved up just barely grazing his fingers against my bra before moving back down to my thighs. He kept his hands on the outsides of my legs and kept going until he touched my knees. He hesitantly moved his fingers up the inside of my legs by only a few millimeters. His breathing was much heavier now. 

He then cupped my face with both hands again and kissed me gently before whispering, "You're even more beautiful than I remembered, love." 

The nickname made me shiver. I instinctively lifted my hands to touch his chest. He moved back, surprised and placed a hand on one of my wrists as if to stop me.

"Are you sure?" He asked. 

"Yes," I breathed out as I gripped the fabric of his shirt. I could feel one of the buttons starting to come undone, "Please."

He leaned down to kiss me more, but it wasn't long before his lips trailed to my neck. He placed gentle kisses along my throat. I can feel the heat of his breath on my smooth skin. 

"This time I want to show you what a gentle, loving man looks like,"


	37. Chapter 37

We walk hand in hand towards the gate of the town. The past few days with Ignis had been wonderful. We managed to rebuild the relationship we once had.

Although it still feels strange being with him after all these years I couldn't be happier. However, I couldn't help but feel worried. What if we stop talking again? What if we end up back in this same position years later?

When we reach the main gate I'm not sure what to say or do. I just stand in front of Ignis holding both of his hands in mine, looking down at our feet.

"Is something the matter, love?"

I grip his hands tighter and pull him a little closer. My forehead rests on his chest, "I just..."

He lifts my chin up gently to look at him, "I know I've said this before, but we won't lose each other." He drops his hand and I look back down again.

"You may choose not to believe me," he takes on if my hands and places it against his heart, "I swear to you that I won't disappear again. I'll be back before you even realize I'm gone. I promise,"

I wasn't sure what I should believe, but his heartfelt promise made me want to believe him. I looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you, Iggy."

He smiled and brought me in for an embrace. I held onto him tightly wishing that I didn't have to let go.

He eventually pulls away and I fight the urge to hold him tighter, "Goodbye, love." He lays a tender kiss on my lips and turns to leave as the gate opens.

I quickly turn around to head back to my apartment, not wanting to watch him possibly leave me for another couple of years. I start thinking about what I should do now. I hadn't been hunting in a few days. Perhaps...

"Y/N!" I turn back to see Ignis jogging towards me. As he tries to catch up I notice him press a button on his phone.

"I just received a call from Talcott. Noctis has returned!"

My jaw drops to the floor. At first my mind it blank. Nothing exists for a moment and I forget how to think. Then it hits me. All of the pain and sorrow I had felt instantly washes away.

Our savior is back.

"What are we standing here for then? Let's go!" I grab his hand and run back towards the gate.

When I exit the town I immediately notice a Hammerhead truck parked in the gas station. I sprint towards the vehicle, my hand still wrapped around Ignis'.

I let go when we reach the truck and I quickly get in the back. I buckle in and look up to see Gladio in the driver's seat and Prompto in the passengers. They looked so different. Gladio had grown out his hair and tied the top layer in a small pony tail. Prompto had finally started to grow some hair on his face and both of them looked much older.

"Didn't expect to see you. Aren't you required to stay here, Glaive?" Gladio mocked.

I laugh, "You really haven't changed, big guy."

Ignis steps in on the other side of the back seat and buckles in quickly, "We must get to Hammerhead quickly. Noctis has returned."

The two boys turn pale at first. Without a word Gladio starts the vehicle and smashes on the gas. In a blink of an eye we are on the road leaving Lestallum.

"He's back? How do you know? How did he get to Hammerhead?" Prompto asked.

"I received a call from Talcott. He was driving past Galdin on his way to Hammerhead and he spotted two figures walking along the road. When he stopped it was Noct and Umbra,"

Prompto slumped down in his seat, "Wow... We're finally gonna be together again after all these years,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After pulling into Hammerhead I quickly jumped out of the vehicle. I looked around hastily for Noct or Talcott or any familiar face at this point.

As the others stepped out another vehicle pulled in. We wall walked slowly towards the truck in anticipation. I tried to peer inside the windshield, but the head lights were too bright.

The passenger door opened and a black dog jumped out. We were all on our toes now. The black figure stepped out and closed the door and slowly walked towards us.

I couldn't get a good look at him until he was right in front of us. His hair was much longer now, split in the middle to show his face for once. He had a nice beard going and the wrinkles in his face were much more defined than ours.

"Hey,"

We all chuckle a bit, "'Hey'? That's all you have to say for yourself- after all this time?" Gladio said as he slapped him on the back.

Noct chuckled, "Noct. It's you! It's really you!" Prompto yelled excitedly as he walked around looking him up and down.

"Is it? I hadn't realized,"

I laughed, "I see your still the smart ass you've always been,"

"Of course," he responded smoothly.

It was as if no time had passed. Those 10 odd years were just a blur now.

Ignis just smiled and whispered, "Well well. You kept us waiting,"

Without a word Noct walked toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Not like I wanted to." He drops his hand and looks back at all of us, "We have catching up to do,"

"Let's head inside," Ignis suggests. The others quickly head inside as Ignis puts an arm around my shoulders and we walk in together.


	38. Chapter 38

"So, how do you guys feel now that you get to wear the greatest uniform ever made?" I asked.

Prompto, Gladio, Ignis, and I were wearing the Kingsglaive uniform without our jackets.

"Man, this is so cool! If only I could warp too," Prompto pouted.

Gladio gave him a light smack on the shoulder, "Even after seeing what she had to go through in Altissia?"

Prompto went slightly pale at the memory, "Yeaaaaa, maybe not." I chuckled.

Noct then stepped out of the tent in his Kingly Raiment. We stood in front of him, half amazed and half proud.

"Dude! Now you really look like a king!" Prompto exclaimed.

I expected Noct to be embarrassed as he had always been about his role 10 years ago, but he actually looked proud of himself as well.

"You've changed a lot while you were gone," Ignis commented.

Noct smiled and turned his head away towards the campfire, "Why don't we sit and have dinner, like old times."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Ignis, you're really cooking like you uses to." Noct said as he took another bite of his favorite Mother and Child Rice Bowl Ignis had prepared for us.

Ignis laughed, "Well, I can manage with far less help than I required before."

Prompto happily took a bite as well, "Well, I'd say this is even better than I remember, Iggy."

Ignis smirked, "Perhaps I've developed a culinary sixth sense,"

"Hey Iggy," Gladio spoke up, "You oughta follow Weskham's example, open up a restaurant,"

I nearly choked on my food, "You never told me while you were visiting that Weskham told you to open a restaurant," I placed my spoon back in the bowl and rested me hand on his knee, "You should totally do it!"

He smiled shyly at me, "Perhaps I will. Assuming such demand still exists in a post-apocalyptic world,"

"Maybe you can do it after we bring back the light again," Prompto suggested, "Right, Noct?"

Noctis just stared at his bowl, moving his spoon in circles instead of eating, "Noct?" Prompto said softly.

Noct's eyebrows furrowed for a moment before he gently placed his bowl on the ground at his feet. He entwined his fingers together nervously and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"There's something I need to tell you all," he said. We each placed out bowls down and leaned forward as well.

The entire time he spoke his eyes were glued to the ground, "When I was inside the Crystal I met the Draconian, Bahamut." He fell silent, "Before giving me his blessing he told me a few things. He told me where the darkness came from and how to stop it,"

I nearly jumped out of my seat, "Really? What did he say?"

Noct didn't speak at first, "He said that Ardyn was the cause,"

This didn't surprise us much. We had already known his past thanks to Cor, "So, how do we stop him?" Prompto asked.

Noct took a deep breath, "He said I had to obtain the full power of the Crystal... But that can only be done on the Kings throne,"

"Seems simple enough," Ignis said.

"Yea, Insomnia is just right there," Gladio said. We had chosen to sleep on the outlook of the city. The place where our misery began.

Noct didn't look at us, he just furrowed his eyebrows once more, "But... In order to get the power a sacrifice has to be made,"

The tension around us was high. None of us dare say a word. Noct let put a broken sigh, "As he said, 'Many sacrifice all for the King; so must the King sacrifice himself for all,"

It seemed like the silence went on for an eternity. No one had any words for what we just heard.

Noct then broke the silence for the first time, "I know I have no right to ask this, but I want you four by my side in the end,"

We all looked up at him in shock. Tears welled up in my eyes at the choice. What should I do? Watch my good friend die before my eyes? Die alongside him? I wanted to live alongside Ignis and the others after this was over. I wanted do finally feel the rays of sunshine on my skin after 10 years of darkness.

I started wondering how I would die. It was my choice after all. I thought about all the things we had been through. I thought about my vows as a Glaive. I swore an oath to protect Insomnia and the King.

For hearth and home.

"Well," I said. Everyone was now looking at me, "Insomnia is gonna be overrun with daemons. Someone has to protect the Citadel while you do your thing,"

I look around and saw nothing but love and sadness is their eyes. I swallowed a sob about to escape my throat. My words were broken from holding back tears, "I swore to King Regis I'd stay by your side and protect you no matter what, Your Majesty. And I'm going to keep that promise."

When no one said anything I just hung my head low and faced the ground. I can hear quiet sobs and sighs from all four of them.

"You know what," Prompto said, "I'll do it too. That's what best friends are for after all," Noct looked like he was about to break down now.

"Same here. I am your royal shield,"

All that was left was Ignis. He placed a hand on my leg before speaking, "I made a few promises to King Regis myself, and I would never break them."

Gladio quickly picked his bowl back up again and began eating to keep this stuff out of his mind. We chuckled and did the same, "Thank you," Noct whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the dishes were done we sat in silence, watching the campfire burn.

"The five of us around a campfire. How long has it been?" Noct asked.

I smiled, "Far too long,"

It was quiet again, "I, um" Noct mumbled.

"Out with it," Gladio grumbled.

Noct looked up at all of us, "I just..." He paused. He clenched both fists and sighed, "Dammit. The hell is this so hard?"

The tense mood came back. Soon the tears would too, "So I..." Noct pushed back his tears and spoke up louder, "I've made my peace. Still... Knowing this is it. And seeing you here now," the tears started to fall for all of us. Noctis' lips trembled, "It's... More than I can take," he choked out.

I buried my face in my hands and let silent tears fall down my cheeks, "Yea, your damn right it is," Prompto said.

Gladio let out a small laugh, "You spit it out,"

Ignis sighed, "It's good to hear,"

I let my hands fall from my face, no longer embarrassed by my tears like I was all those years ago, "At least we were able to spend one last camping trip together,"

Noct stood up and stared at us all. He could no longer hold back the tears, "Well, what can I say? You all are the best,"


	39. Chapter 39

As we walked through the empty streets of Insomnia we reminisced about our days here. We even pulled up memories from when we were children. I laughed as I listened to all the funny things they had done before I met them.

"Fashionably late, I see," we look up and see Ardyn standing innocently on top one of the old and broken street lights. He turned back to look at the Citadel standing tall ahead of us, "Insomnia, the Crown City of my Kingdom,"

He turned back around to face us and lifted his arms up on his sides, "I bid you a warm welcome,"

A bright light shined above him. Balls of flame began falling from this bright light, setting the city ablaze.

"What the hell's he doing?" Gladio asked.

I whipped my forehead with my arm as the heat quickly began to rise.

"I've prepared something special for you, Noctis," We could barely hear Ardyn over the sound of the flames, but as he finished his sentence a bright red transparent wall formed around the Citadel.

"What?!" Noct yelled as he stated off in disbelief.

"You sick bastard!" I took a step towards him but was stopped when Ignis held his arm out in front of me.

Ardyn chuckled, "It is the same Wall your father gave his life to sustain, Noctis. I thought it might serve as a lovely reminder of your Daddy Dearest. Do you like it?" He laughed again. This was the most ominous laugh I'd ever heard from anyone.

"I must go now. My little pet will greet you at the gates," he quickly vanished before any of us could react.

Giant metal hands began climbing out of the ground around us and we quickly ran towards the Citadel, killing any daemon in our way. It was much harder to get around than before. So much flames and daemons in the way. Not only that but there were also still imperial weapons left from the ceasefire.

As we approached the gates of the Citadel a large beast came into view. As we got closer we could see it was a giant three headed dog.

It had been asleep at first, but once it sensed us it's eyes shot open to reveal glowing orange orbs. As it stood up flames burned inside all three mouths.

"Must be his 'little pet'," Gladio said. The beast suddenly shot a burst of flames around us. I block my face from the intense heat and then look around behind us.

"It's blocking us off!" I yelled.

"Well, if we can't run then all we can do is fight!" Ignis responded.

The dog launched itself in the air and came back down above us. I quickly warped away from the blast, but the others didn't seem as lucky.

"Y/N! Noct! One of you try to attack it in midair," Ignis suggested.

"And what? Keep it from jumping around?" I asked.

"Precisely,"

Noct and I looked at each other and once again we instantly read each other's minds. I warp in front of the beast and began dancing around and waving my arms to get its attention.

"Hey! Hey big guy, look at me! That's a good boy!"

Once all its attention was on me I summoned my sword and threw it as high in the air as I could. It jumped up to catch me as I warped, but Noct's warp strike sent it back done.

Once I was in the clear I threw the sword back down before I crashed to the ground. I then heard bolts of lightning in the distance. I looked up over my shoulder and saw Ramuh high in the sky.

Ignis then suddenly grabbed me and pulled me to a nearby subway station entrance where I saw Gladio and Prompto motioning us to move faster.

We headed down to the bottom of the stairwell and plugged our ears as the thunder crashed down on the beast outside. When the rumbling stopped and we could no longer hear anything we crept up the stairs and outside to see Noct standing by the gate and looking directly at us.

"It's safe now, don't worry," he said.

We headed towards him as he inspected the gate. There was no opening in the Wall for us to go through.

Prompto scoffed, "Looks like there's no way past the wall,"

We turned as we heard demonic giggling behind us. There was a horde of daemons coming toward us. It was way more than we could ever handle. It was like every daemon we had ever seen were here.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Looks like there's no way out of this," Gladio mumbled.

"We can't just give up now!" Noct shouted.

A bright light shined behind us and we quickly turned to see Luna standing before us with one the Kings tridents.

Noct looked to be in shock, "Luna?"

"Gods above, hear my plea:" she prayed, "lend the Chosen King your strength that he may save our Star from darkness blight."

Another bright light shined beside her and Gentiana appeared, "The lady's words have reached the heavens. By the will of the Oracle, a path for the King is made."

Gentiana vanished in a bright light and things began to get crazy. Ramuh appeared once again. He summoned his staff and held it high in the sky. Light struck his weapon and then bolts began crashing down on the horde below. All of the daemons went down like they were bugs. As we watched the chaos behind us a sudden chill ran down our backs. An army of ice women were flying toward us. We watched as they flew up high and shot rays of I've at the Wall. The entire thing froze solid and the Wall lost its red tint. Leviathan was next. She shot out from a nearby pool of water and wrapped herself around the Wall, weakening it a bit. She let out a horrendous shriek, one that I could never forget from our time in Altissia. The ground shook as we saw Titan running toward us once he had reached the Wall he threw his arm back and punched it as hard as he could, causing the whole thing to shatter.

What happened next came as a surprise. Bahamut came flying out of nowhere and flew high above the dome. I watched in amazement, having never seen him before. He summoned a giant sword and as he did hundreds of glowing glaives formed a circle around him, their pointed ends locked onto the Wall. The brightest light I had ever seen blasted a ray at the Wall causing the whole thing to fall apart.

I held out my hands and shards from the wall fell around us. They would disappear before ever touching the ground. I snapped back to reality when I noticed Luna was still standing before us, smiling at Noct.

Noct took a step towards her and smiled sweetly, "Luna. Thank you,"

She bowed before him and spoke as she stood straight up again, "The fate of our Star rests with you now, my King." Her voice was soft and delicate.

She held out her hand and walked towards him. Noct reciprocated and held out his hand too. As they were about to touch she vanished.

We stood behind Noct in shock, "Talk about divine intervention," Gladio said.

"The gods have entrusted the future to you Noct," Ignis spoke up.

"Yea, wouldn't want to let 'em down," Noct headed for the gate and pushed it open. We walked towards the large steps to the Citadel and stopped once we noticed Ardyn standing at the bottom.

He stretched out his arms and smiled, "Ifrit, the Infernian. He doesn't share the Glacian's fondness for mankind." He let down his arms and looked at us smugly, "But you can expect a... Warm welcome," he turned and walked up the stairs. "I shall await you above."

After finishing his sentence, a burst of flames appeared between us. Ifrit sat upon his own throne, surrounded in a wall of fire.

We quickly ran towards him, Noct a bit more ahead of us. The Infernian shot a gust of flames at us to stop us. I blocked my face with my hands, shielding myself from the blast. When I look up Noct is on the ground as Prompto is trying to put out the flames on him. I also see Ignis ducked begins a small wall and run towards him.

I crouch in front of him as he calls out to Noct. Gladio grabs him and they sprint toward us. We all duck and hold each other as Ifrit strikes again. Once he stops the others run out to fight.

I hold out a potion to Noct and break it in my hands, "Here,"

He gets up quickly, "Let's go!"

As the others get up close and personal I stay back, using ranged weapons and ice magic to attack. I see Noct get scooped up in the Infernian's hand and he's screaming from the burns. I quickly warp strike his hand with a sword and he let's go of Noct while throwing me back as well. 

I land on the ground hard and try to stand on my own while coughing from the smoke and the impact from the ground. Ifrit then stands and the fire and smoke clears. I summon my sword but stop when I notice the guys running to take cover while Noct stands confidently.

I immediately know that Noct is about to summon. I take cover behind a small wall as Bahamut flies over head and a giant sword crashes down where Ifrit's throne once stood. Noct falls back from the sudden impact and looks up as Bahamut summons a wheel of swords again. He sends them flying down like the first sword had and Ifrit is dodging every single one.

Ifrit then takes out his own weapon and blocks Bahamut when he comes crashing down. I fall into despair, thinking that this has failed, until Noct warp strikes Ifrit and the Infernian goes down.

As the Draconian disappears we run up thinking it's over. But when we reach Noct Ifrit stands up and becomes engulfed in flames.

"So even that wasn't enough?" Gladio whined.

Noct summons a wheel of weapons, all of which are the glaives from past rulers, "Let's put him out quick," Noct says and we instantly know what to do. We each grab one of his weapons and launch as many attacks as possible.

I deliver our final blow by grabbing a greatsword and throwing right past Ifrit's head. I warp and then keep moving through the air towards a street light. I grab onto it and spin around it, letting go as soon as I'm facing the flaming beast again. I quickly swing the sword as hard possible and let it go as it hits his face.

As he comes crashing down the intense heat is replaced by a chill wind. I pointwarp behind to the guys taking cover behind a wall again.

We watch as the group of ice women appear and surround Noct. All except one fly in circles upward around Ifrit, freezing him solid. The one woman left behind the slowly glides towards the Infernian and places a gentle kiss on his lips, causing him to shatter.

As she does this we hear a voice, like Gentiana's, whisper, "Rest my love..."


	40. Chapter 40

When we reached the top of the steps, Noct slowly pushed the giant doors open. Light spilled out and burned out eyes. It had been years since we saw light brighter than a small dim lightbulb.

"It's all lit up," Prompto commented.

"Guess he's expecting company," Gladio added.

We all looked around the room and were stopped by an ominous voice, "That was a most impressive performance,"

We all looked around for the source of the voice, "You that that was good?" Noct asked, "Wait until you see what we've got in store for you,"

Ardyn laughed, "I'm afraid you've one more Wall to break through first. The Old Wall- the Kings of Yore."

A purple silhouette appeared in front of us, similar to the silhouette our warping ability leaves behind. The silhouette then became full and a giant towered over us, clad in ancient armor and brandishing a large mace. I immediately recognized it as a royal arm. I remember studying the old kings during my training and instantly recognized the figure.

This king was known as The Fierce, "Come forth, O Chosen," he groaned as he limped toward us.

Noct looked up at the King in anger, "I thought the kings of old were on our side,"

Suddenly, The Fierce jumped up and held his mace over his head, "Look out!" Ignis yelled as he yanked me away from the king's target.

The impact caused the stone floor to shatter, "We must keep Noct safe at all costs!" Ignis ordered.

"Don't worry about me," Noct said.

"What kind of Glaives would we be if we didn't." I asked. I threw my sword at his head to warpstrike but when I warped all I saw was a purple light and then suddenly I was knocked back.

I hit the ground on my stomach hard, all of the air in my lungs being knocked out of me in the process. I tried to push myself up with my arms as I gasped for air. I looked up and saw that The Fierce had brought up a magic shield, similar to mine. However, his wrapped around him like a dome.

Noct grabbed my hand and pulled me up on my feet, "What kind of Glaive would you be if you got yourself killed now?" He asked sarcastically.

"Smart ass..." I muttered.

The Fierce jumped up again to smash the mace on our heads. Before I could even react Gladio was in front of us, blocking the attack with his shield. The Fierce falls back and becomes disoriented.

"Let me handle this," he said without looking at us. He now has his greatsword on his shoulder and held his shield ready to block again if necessary.

The king slams his mace down again and Gladio blocks it again. I can see that he is struggling this time as The Fierce tries to overpower him, "I've been your shield through thick and thin." He parries the king and he stumbles back as Gladio replaces his shield with a large katana he had received years ago after leaving us in Caem, "No matter what, I've got your back- now and always!"

He crossed the two blades in an X and in the blink of an eye he was suddenly behind the king and he had swung his blades in a cross across his body.

The Fierce went down and Gladio fell to one knee. We all ran to Gladio's side, making sure he wasn't injured.

"Forgive me..." The Fierce moaned, "My mind was not my own," he the disappeared in a blue flame.

We look back at Gladio, trying to catch his breath, "You ok?" Noct asked.

"Yea," Gladio was panting between his words, "This shields a little sturdier than he looks. We'd better keep moving," he stood up as best he could, "Come on,"

We followed Gladio to a hallway across the room from the front entrance. He then stopped in the middle of the hall, "Think the elevators workin'?"

We all look at each other unsure. I sigh, "Only one way to find out," I pressed the button next to the door and it lights up.

After a few moments the doors open and we sigh with relief that we don't have to waste our energy climbing the stairs. As we enter I hear a strange growling noise in the distance. It sounded like it was coming from outside somewhere.

"Do you think the daemons will try attacking the Citadel now?" Prompto asked as the doors closed.

I thought about it for a moment, "Maybe, but let's hope they don't."

Prompto sighed, "I can't believe this is actually happening,"

"It's time to take it all back," Ignis said.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall of the elevator, looking down at my feet, "After 10 long years..."

"It ends here... Tonight," Noct finished. The doors finally opened and we found ourselves in a round room. We looked around in confusion.

"This isn't part of the Citadel..." I whispered.

"Must be another trick," Gladio growled. And just as he said this a limping figure appeared.

It was a tall and skinny woman holding a shuriken. Her back was facing us, but she seemed to be in severe pain, "Welcome... O Chosen," she turned to face us and I recognized her as the Rogue.

She groaned and then suddenly vanished. We looked around for her desperately but couldn't find her. All we heard were her sinister laughs.

"Y/N!" I was suddenly pulled by the back of my collar and a blade flew just mere millimeters from my face.

She then appeared in front of me and goes to swing at my head. Gladio quickly pins me and the other boy down.

When he lets us back up I see it was Prompto who helped me before. Prompto stood up much master than me, "She can't fool me,"

She swings at him again, but Prompto kicks the weapon out of her hand before she could hit him, "I owe Noct everything...," He grabbed the weapon quickly aa it fell back down and threw it directly into her chest, "For standing by me always. And now... It's my turn to stand by him!"

Prompto took out his hand gun and shot 3 trick shots in the blink of an eye. She went down easily and suddenly we were all blinded by light, "Go forth, Chosen King... Restore the Light..."

When our visions cleared we were back in the halls of the Citadel. Prompto was kneeled over trying to catch his breath, "Take it easy," Noct said as he put a hand on his back.

Prompto chuckled, "What kind of friend would I be if I 'took it easy' when you're in trouble?"

Prompto stood up straight and whipped the sweat from his forehead, "I'll be fine. Let's keep moving,"

We moved on through the maze of corridors until we reached a very special room. The room where the Crystal was held. Now it was completely empty. As we approached the middle of the room, where the Crystal once stood and large blade pierced the floor in front of us.

That blade... It couldn't be...

A King appeared in front of us and pulled the glaive from the ground. He seemed to be in much more pain than the other two we had encountered. When he turned toward us I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Ignis asked me.

"That's The Mystic..." I whispered.

"You mean..." Gladio started.

"The founder King," Noct finished.

"And Ardyn's brother," Prompto added.

The Mystic swung is weapon through all five of us without a word. We all crashed into a wall and fell to the ground in pain. I got up onto my knees and held put my hands to heal us all, but it only worked so much.

The Mystic limped toward us slowly, "Looks like we're in for one hell of a fight," Noct groaned.

Ignis stood up and stood in from of all of us, still laying on the ground, "Iggy?" I called out anxiously.

Ignis held out a fire flask in his hand, "I'll see to it that nothing stands in Noct's way!" The Mystic came at him fast, but Ignis was faster.

He managed to dodge each attack and steer the Mystic away from us in the process. Once they were far enough away Ignis launched the flask at him and the king went up in flames.

The Mystic held up his weapon again to strike, but Ignis blocked it with his polearm, "And I will do whatever it takes- no matter the cost!"

Ignis then parried the attack and quickly pierced the King with his spear. The Mystic fell to his knees and we thought that'd be the end, until a bright light shined again and we were back in the circular room from before.

The Mystic looked stronger and angrier than ever. Ignis quickly ran to our side, "He's gone mad!"

Noct summoned his sword and groaned, "Just great..." He went to warpstrike, but the King struck him down.

The Mystic stood over Noct and held his weapon up high. A sudden instinct mixed with fear surged through me. I pointwarped in from of Noct and quickly summoned a magic shield before the Mystic struck his weapon down.

I struggled against his weight but managed to parry and use a fire spell before he could come to his senses, "I swore an oath to give my life for the Chosen King." I summoned my polearm, remembering the move Ignis had taught me so long ago in Caem.

I jumped high into the hair and hovered for a moment, "And I won't give up even if it means my death!" I spun down with my weapon down toward the Mystics head, "For hearth and home!"

My blade pierced his skull and once I I was sure it was over I jumped down from the King and turned to face him. In a quick burst of light, we were back in the Crystal room.

"You have done well..." The Mystic then disappeared just like the other two had.

Ignis and I fell to our knees in front of each other. I had never felt so exhausted after a battle, "Don't push yourselves," Noct said.

Ignis took a hold of my hands and helped me up with him, "Haven't you heard anything we've said?" I asked.

Noct's eyes fell to the floor. Gladio placed a hand on his shoulder, "We're ready to give up our lives for you."

"Yea, we can't let you die now." Prompto added.

"Indeed," Ignis paused for a breath, "Now... Onward,"

We followed Noct to another door, but he stopped before opening it, "You alright?" I asked.

Noct turned to face us, "Oh, yea I'm fine, but... Prompto. Can I see your photos?"

"Uh..." Prompto looked at each of us confused, "Yea!"

"I just need one... To take with me," Noct explained.

Prompto's face filled with sadness, but then he quickly turned it into a soft smile, "Oh, yea. I get it," we gathered around him as he pulled the photos from our journey from his pocket, "You can take whichever you like,"

We stood there, flipping through photos and reminiscing about our time together. As Noct looked for a photo I pulled on from Prompto's hands without anyone noticing.

It was a photo of Ignis and I. It was the from the moment he had confessed to me. When he had kissed my head softly. I had no idea what would happen when I died, but if I could use this picture to preserve my memory of him it would be worth it.

"Hey, Prompto," I could sense all their eyes on me, but mine we're focused on the photo. I then looked up and saw that I was right, "Could I take one with me too?" I asked quietly.

He smiled, "Of course you can. All of you can," we spent a little more time going through photos before Noct finally picked one.

Then we followed him through the door to the throne room. For a second, I wished we hadn't come here.

Along with the Crystal, Luna, Regis, and the leader of the empire. Their corpses were strung up above the throne in chains. Their clothes ripped, their skin rotten and grey.

There was another body amongst them and something about it was familiar. I stepped further in and looked closer as the guys followed.

"Nix?!" What the hell was he doing with all of them? I knew he had to be dead since he never showed up in Lestallum, but why?

"You know him?" Gladio asked.

I glanced over my shoulder and then back at the corpse, "An old war buddy, I guess,"

"I'm afraid your out of luck," We looked down from the bodies to find Ardyn in the throne, "The throne brings you here?" He laughed devilishly, "It seats only one,"

Noct kept his expression cool and collected, "Off my chair, jester. The king sits there,"

Ardyn quickly stood up and stomped his foot down on the seat, "Oh, Noct  
... How I have waited for this." He stood up straight and sighed, "Longer than you can ever know,"

He held up a hand and balled it up in a fist, "Tonight the dreams of the blood royal come to an end," he suddenly stretched out his hand and I was hit with a jet I'd black smoke.

I fell to my knees and clutched my chest, feeling my eyes falling shut. I had no time to listen or to view my surroundings. I fell to the ground unsure if I'd ever open my eyes again.


	41. Chapter 41

After what only seemed like seconds my eyes shot open and I sat up quickly, looking around of the others. I saw Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio starting to wake up, but Noct and Ardyn were long gone.

I began shaking the guys awake one by one in a panic, "Guys. Wake up! Noct is gone,"

The boys, now wide awake, began panicking too. I then heard the sound of warping and explosions. I looked up at the gaping hole in the wall next to the throne and ran up the steps leading to it.

I found Noct in midair, a wheel of weapons swirling around him, "He's outside!"

We quickly ran out of the throne room to reach our King.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When burst through the front doors we found Noct kneeling down beside Ardyns body. We slowly walked towards them, breathing sighs of relief. When we reached the bottom Ardyn vanished in cloud of smoke.

Rain began pouring down us and Noct stood up, walking past us and up the first few steps without a word. He turned to face us and looked at each of our faces carefully.

Ignis was the one who decided to speak up, "So, this is farewell?"

"Yea. Here we are," Noct answered.

Gladio put on a tough face, "It's all you,"

Noct nodded and turned to go inside, "No turning back now," Prompto whispered. Noct froze in place and turned back around.

He stared down at us for a moment, "I leave it to you four. Walk tall... My friends,"

We all stared up at him in silence. My instincts from training kicked in again and I held my right hand over my heart and bowed, "Yes, Your Majesty," The others did the same without hesitation.

When we straighten up Noct's hand was over his own heart, "The time has come," he turned around and that would be the last time we saw him. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I watches him leave.

"Y/N..." I turned to face Ignis. I had never seen him so afraid, "There's something I must tell you," I turned my head to the sound of daemons rising from the ground.

We turned to face them and mentally prepared ourselves. I had never felt more ready, that is until Ignis whispered the last words I'd ever hear him say, "I love you,"

I nearly fell to my knees. Tears streamed down my cheeks before I even realized they were there. I looked back on our time together.

When I had met these boys on these very steps. When our Regalia broke down and we had to push her to Hammerhead. When we were attacked by the Sahagins. When Ignis and I had our first kiss. When we made love for the first time. And when we reunited and rekindled our romance once again a few days ago.

I hadn't realized how much I longed for those three words, and now this would be the first and last time I'd hear them.

Without looking at him and putting on a strong face I whispered, "I love you too." We summoned our weapons and gave it our all to protect the Citadel.

I fought like normal, but the number of daemons were overwhelming. Eventually, I heard someone cry out in pain. I turned to find Prompto motionless on the ground, "Prompto!" I yelled.

Immediately afterwards I saw Gladio get struck down by a spider woman. He fell to the ground without any resistance, "Gladio!"

At this moment time slowed down. I realized what was happening and turned in all directions until my eyes landed on Ignis. He held up a good fight but was suddenly knocked back by an Iron Giant. He fell to the ground hard and did not try to stand up. It felt as though my vocal cords shattered as I screamed his name.

An endless pool of tears fell from my eyes as I felt powerless to do anything. I wanted to fall to my knees and give up when I heard a strange sound. I looked up behind me and saw flashes of blue light coming from the hole of the throne room.

Everything came back then. I was here to protect Noct, and I wasn't going to die giving up. I was going to fight to my very last breath.

The Iron Giant that had killed Ignis was no focused on me. He swung his blade down and I quickly blocked him with my shield, barring my teeth in anger.

I parried his sword away and blasted him with many spells and warp strikes. Just as I was about to deliver my final blow with a warpstrike the giant swung his blade and cut my stomach open.

I flew back just as Ignis had and landed right beside him. At first, I laid there with my eyes glued shut as the life drained out of me. When I finally opened them I looked down at the pool of blood spilling under me.

I then looked up at Ignis's face. His eyes were closed and his chest did not rise and fall. He was long gone. I reached out my hand and placed it over his as one last tear ran down my face.


	42. Chapter 42

Death was such a strange feeling. You lose all of your senses one by one and time moves so slow that one second feels like an eternity.

But then just when you think it's all over your senses start to come back. First, I could hear a few familiar voices from far away. I couldn't make out what they were saying. It was so faint, but I knew them from somewhere.

Then my sense of touch. I could feel the hard ground beneath me. And I could feel warmth on my skin. And lastly my sight. I fluttered my eyes open, but everything looked blurry.

I began to sit up but couldn't see a thing. I hear the voices get closer, but I still can't make them out. They sounded like they were behind me.

"Y/N?" That voice...

I turned slowly and saw Ignis standing before me with tears in his eyes. Behind him stood the other three, smiling at us. We stared at each other for a while before running toward each other and holding on tightly.

I griped the fabric of his clothes and smelled the cologne on his skin, making sure this wasn't a dream.

He pulled away and held my face in his hands, "Is this real? Are you really standing before me right now?"

I laughed, "I could ask the same of you," I looked off into the distance and now noticed that the sky was lit up. We had finally brought back the light.

"What is this?" I mumbled, "Is this the beyond?"

A pair of footsteps walked towards us through the gates. We all turned to see Luna heading in our direction with a smile on her face.

"Luna!" Noct run to her side and lifted her off the ground. We smiled and watched as they finally got to be together.

"So, what happens now?" I asked as I placed my head on Ignis's shoulder.

I could feel him smiling as he spoke, "I suppose we have an eternity to figure it out," he gripped my hand tightly, "I for one would like to spend it with you, my love,"

I looked up at him and stared into his grey eyes for a long time. I couldn't believe this was really. I was almost afraid that this was just a dream. That I would soon wake up and die for real.

A realization then came to mind and I looked down at our feet as I contemplated what to say, "Hmm? What is it? Aren't you happy?" He asked.

I smiled, "Do you remember that night in Altissia when I made that wish to the statue?" I looked up at him as he raised an eyebrow.

"Um... I believe so? Why?"

"Because I think my wish finally came true," he laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"You're a rather strange girl, but I love you so much."

"I love you too, Ignis," he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead as we walked towards the others.

After all these years, my wish that I had thought the gods ignored finally came true:

I wish to spend forever with the love of my life, Ignis.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
